Trust Me
by Ellivia22
Summary: After Malchior betrayed her, Raven has been unable to trust anyone. But when Beast Boy accidently confesses his love for her, she thinks it's a trick and turns him down. Will Beast Boy be able to get Raven to trust him again? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Jinx wouldn't be a villain, but a Titan and she and Cyborg would be going out.

(A/N: Hey guys! I bet you're surprised to see me writing another story so soon. Well when you're in an airplane for nine hours, u can't help but think. Anyway, I hope you like this new story! Reviews are like warm fuzzies!)

Summery: After Malchior betrayed her, Raven has been unable to trust anyone. But when Beast Boy accidently confesses his love for her while trying to comfort her, she thinks it's a trick and turns him down. Will Beast Boy be able to get Raven to realize that he truly loves her ? Or will things get worse? Please R&R

Trust Me

By: RonLuver2005

Chapter 1: The Confession

Beast Boy's POV

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

It's the third night in a row that I've been unable to sleep. I've tried everything I can think of to go to sleep: counting sheep, clearing the mind, taking sleeping pills, but nothing's worked. I toss and turn in my bed, trying to get comfortable. Finally, I can't take it anymore. I decide to go to the kitchen and get some soy milk. While I'm drinking my milk, I'm staring out the window, thinking.

I know why I can't get to sleep. Raven. I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since Malchior broke her heart she's been a little distant. I can't help but worry about her. Deep down inside me, I know I'm hopelessly in love with her. I have been for a long time. I mean, sure I DID love Terra, but she broke my heart. She betrayed us. I mean, sure, she did come back in the end, but she still broke my heart. Nothing's going to change that. It didn't take long after that to discover my love for Raven.

I finally feel my eyelids droop. Sleep must finally be coming for me now. Yawning, I put my cup in the sink and head down the hall towards my room. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear the sounds of crying behind Raven's closed door. _Why is Raven crying?_ I ask myself. _Duh! You won't know unless you ask her, dude!_ My mind responds back. Quietly I knock on her door. "Raven?"

The crying ceases. "Go away, Beast Boy."

I don't move. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"That's a lie. It has to be something. Let me in."

"No, go away."

"Raven if you don't let me in, I'll come in my own way." I don't get a response. _At least I warned her_ I think to myself. Quickly I turn into a fly and enter her room through a crack in her door. Then I turn back into myself.

Raven is lying in her bed, her face into her pillow. My heart burns as I hear her muffled sobs. I sit beside her on the bed, my hand on her back. I rub her back, trying to calm her down.

"You shouldn't be in here, Beast Boy."

I pretend that I didn't hear her. "Why are you crying, Rae?" I ask gently.

"There's nothing much you can do when you're suffering from a broken heart." she says.

I feel anger flow through my veins. Malchior. That stupid moron who came out of that book and hurt Raven. I hate him for what he did to Raven. I struggle to find the right words. "Raven," I say quietly. "Malchior is not worth crying over."

"He understood me. He never judged me. He never called me creepy." I gulp in guilt. "He was someone I could talk to. He was perfect."

"You have other friends you could talk to. We all care about you, Rae."

Raven scoffs. "Yeah right while Robin's flirting with Star, or looking for Slade, and Star flirting back with Robin, and Cyborg is always working on the T-car, or sneaking off with Jinx."

_Cy's going out with Jinx?_ I ask myself. I'm not sure what to think about that. But I decide to shove that aside for now. "And me?" I ask in curiosity.

"You're always off telling jokes. You can never be serious enough to hear what I have to say."

I glare at her. "What? Do you think I'm trying to be funny now!" I demand, my voice making her look out from underneath the pillow. "I _do_ know when I'm supposed to be serious! And who do you think I've been telling my jokes to? You Raven! You just aren't willing to realize how much I've done to show you I love you!"

I cover my hand over my mouth. That was _not_ supposed to come out like that. Raven sits up. "What did you just say?" she whispers.

I hang my head. Might as well just let it all out. I take her hand into mine. "I love you, Raven. I have for such a long time. You are all I can think about, all I can dream about. I wanted to kill Malchior for what he did to you. Raven, I've been waiting for you."

I lean in to kiss her. She turns away and pulls her hand out of my grasp. 'I'm so sorry, Beast Boy. I'm not falling for your trick. Now please, leave my room."

"But-." I say, feeling hurt. She continues to look away. I decide to respect her wishes.

I stand on my feet unsteadily. I head back to my room. I can feel my heart breaking. As I enter my room, I decide to do everything I can to show Raven I truly love and need her. I'm determined to get her to trust me.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

(Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Aquafag (courtesy of another author) wouldn't be on the show)

Trust Me

Chapter 2: Confusion

Raven's POV

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqvvvvvvvvvvvvvwwwwwwwwwwwerewwaa

His words keep ringing in my head. "He loves me?" I wonder out loud. But he's always SO annoying. Then I think about it some more.

Beast Boy is the one who keeps the mood at the tower bright and happy. And I do admit to myself (though never to him) that he can be pretty funny sometimes. I curse Happy for telling him that. Ever since Terra broke his heart, he has been spending a lot of time trying to get me to smile. I do know how much he cares for me, but I can't trust him. Especially because of what he said: _Raven, I have been waiting for you_. Malchior said the same thing. I don't want to relive another heartbreak.

But Beast Boy would never hurt me-would he? I remember the hurt look on his face when I told him no. On the other hand, he's too funny. He can never be serious. I mean I know he was trying to be serious, but I know he couldn't help but be funny. I realize that it probably was a joke and I almost fell for it. _Good one_ I think to myself bitterly. I bury my head in my pillow. I almost got my heart broken twice.

The next morning, I double check myself in the mirror to make sure my eyes aren't red and puffy. Then, I finally leave my room to get some breakfast. I am determined to not let Beast Boy trick me again. I am determined to ignore him the best I can. I go to the kitchen and realize he's not there. In fact the whole kitchen is empty. I get myself a cup of herbal tea and sit on the couch. I open my new book, Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. I am about a half hour into my book when a voice interrupts me.

"Hey, Rae?"

I glare at the familiar green figure standing in front of me. I can't help but notice that he looks a little nervous. "What?"

He fidgets a little _That's so cute!_ I hear Happy coo.

_Aw shut up! _I think to myself in annoyance. I wait for Beast Boy to speak. "Can...um...Rae do you think...it's possible...I mean if you want..."

"What?" I ask in curiosity. I've never seen Beast Boy this nervous before.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" he asks, pointing to my empty tea cup.

I am shocked by his simple question. For as long as I've known him, Beast Boy has never offered to get me another cup of tea. This must be another one of his tricks. I manage to sound pleasant. "No thanks."

I watch in amazement as Beast Boy takes away my empty cup. Before he enters the kitchen, he gives me a small smile. Not the joking comical one, but a caring, loving smile. Now I feel really confused. I decide to not take any chances. I don't want my heart broken again. "Oh Beast Boy," I call.

He turns around, right outside the kitchen, the empty tea cup still in his hand. "Yes, Rae."

"Stop with the act and stop calling me Rae."

"As you wish, Raven," he says pleasantly. I can hear a hint of sadness in his voice. He turns back around and enters the kitchen.

When I enter the kitchen an hour later to get a snack, I realize that one of the kitchen knives is missing.

45654645654654645646546464646464464654646464646464646546546464565464646464653242532525242314132132

Beast Boy's POV

34543535345347576586878687688787878788888888787876867585676575754464564564565324325325255365366463

I feel great amounts of relief wash over me as I drag the blade across my green skin. I watch the blood run down my shoulder. So that's all I am to her-a jester I'm nothing but a fool, a loser. I pour out my heart to her and she thinks it's all an act.

_So you think this is just a game, Raven?_ I think to myself bitterly, glancing at the scars that cover my arm. Why can't she see all the love I hold for her? Why does she have to deny my love? I take a tissue and place it on my cut, . Well, I guess she's right about one thing. My happiness is only an act, and she's the only person who keeps me hanging on. She doesn't realize that the mask I have on my face is to try and shield me from all the pain of my life.

The alarm goes off, meaning there's some trouble downtown. I wipe the blade clean and hide the knife under the mattress. So she wants me to stop with the act. Fine. I put a band-aid on my cut and pull down my sleeve. I leave my room a different man, She'll soon see what my life is like without my mask on...

(A/N: not one of my best chapters, but it'll have to do)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

replies:

hoshi-ko88: I'm so glad you've decided to read my next fic! And here's my next chapter. I would've updated it sooner, but I was up at Orientation for two days.

Terra: Well, I'm not the kind of person who would leave readers hanging for weeks and weeks. I would've updated sooner, but I was at Orientation. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

TDG3RD: thanks!

Savi: There you go, I hope you didn't have to wait too long!

dragonlore: I'm SO pleased to hear from you again! You're one of my favorite reviewers. Thank you SO much!

Quite-a-shame: I'm sorry if I stole your idea. I feel bad now. But I'm glad you like how I've started it so far.

Chibi Scooby: love you screenname! I'm glad you like my story and the all powerful commas! Lol

TheUbu: I totally agree!

Chikorita Trainer1: gee thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Beast Boy's Story

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Robin would've confessed his feelings for Star in the episode "Stranded"

Trust Me

Chapter 3 Beast Boy's Story

Raven's POV

bbrbbrbbrbbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbbbrbbrbbrbbrbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbr

A couple of hours later, all of us return back to the tower from fighting Mumbo, who was trying to rob a bank. Robin and Cyborg are chattering about the latest video game. Starfire is talking to me about this new shop that is opening in the mall that she wants to take me to. I'm not listening to her, though. I'm staring at the person who's walking way ahead of us, his head down. Beast Boy. I feel a little worried about him. During the mission, he didn't crack a single joke. He just fought Mumbo with the rest of us. In fact, he didn't say a single word to anyone. I know I told him to leave me alone, but I figured he would at least talk to the others. Did I really hurt him that badly? I really do care about him, even if I don't seem to show it. I hear the others discussing watching a movie. Beast Boy, however, heads straight to his room. Feeling worried about him, I follow. We're in the hallway. He's almost to his door, when I decide to get his attention.

"Beast Boy," I call.

I see his body tense up. He turns around slowly. "What, Raven?"

I am shocked by the tone of his voice. Cold, painful. I've never heard him speak to me like that before. I approach him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He looks away, shrugging his shoulders. "What do you mean?" he asks, trying to sound casual. I can still hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, during the mission, you seemed a little quiet. I mean, you didn't say a word. You didn't even crack a joke."

He folds his arms across his chest. "Oh, so you want me to joke around, now? I thought you wanted me to drop the act. Well FYI, my happiness is only an act! My life isn't all perfect, you know. I'm just doing what you asked, to drop the act."

My heart is pounding against my chest. I've never seen him act this way before. I don't understand what is bothering him. I only asked him to stop trying to trick me, tease me. I didn't want him to stop being himself. I don't want my heart broken. "I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about your trick, your joke. About you loving me."

"Do you think this is a trick!" he demands furiously, pushing up one of his sleeves. I stare transfixed at his arm.

His arm is covered in scars. I can tell they're from a knife. It must have been the kitchen knife that I noticed went missing earlier. I almost feel sick to my stomach as I see how much harm he's done to himself. Looking ashamed, he pulls the sleeve back down. He turns his back on me. "You may think I'm a trickster, a joker, whatever, but you know nothing about me."

I feel guilty. He's right. I've been spending too much time ignoring his jokes and shooting down all that is important to him to realize that all I've been doing is hurting him. I've never taken the time to get to know the man behind the mask. "Beast Boy..."

He turns back around and gives me an unfamiliar glare. "That's not my name!" he says, slamming his door behind him. I am shaken by his words, his reaction. I feel even worse. I feel I should listen to him, maybe he'll be able to tell me his story. It would make us even for now. I knock on his door.

"Beast Boy!"

"What?" He says, trying to keep his voice from being bitter.

"Tell me. I am willing to listen."

He opens the door just a little so the only thing I can see is his eyes. "But would you actually believe what I would have to say?" he asks.

I lower my head the guilt coming over me. "I didn't mean what I said. You're right. I don't know anything about you. But I'm willing to get to know you-if you let me."

He opens the door then walks to his desk. "Make yourself comfortable." I move clothes off his bed and sit. I watch as he rummages through a drawer. After a moment, he joins me on the bed and hands me a photo frame. He continues to look away.

I look at the photo frame. In the picture is a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and two other figures. But the boy in the picture isn't green. I wonder who this is at first, but then recognize it as Beast Boy. I can tell it's him by his smile, even without the fang. I figure that the people with him are his parents. I can see the similarities. "Is that you?" I ask.

"Yes. That's me. Garfield Logan is my real name, but my parents always called me 'Gar'."

"What happened?"

"My parents were both scientists, and we lived in Africa. When I was really small, I was bitten by a green monkey and got infected by this rare disease called sakurtia. The only way my parents could save me was by using this untested serum, which ended up saving my life, but I was turned permanently green."

He pauses for a moment. I can suddenly feel pain and guilt. It must be what he feels about his past. "Then what happened?" I whisper. He turns his back on me.

"I discovered my powers when a black mamba tried to attack my mother. By instinct, I transformed into a mongoose to protect her. My parents died in a boating accident shortly after. I blame myself for their deaths. They asked me if I wanted to come, but I didn't want to. If only I was there, I could've saved them." He buries his face in his hands.

I place my hand on his shoulder. I feel him tense up by my touch, and for some reason, I can't blame him. The guilt he feels almost tears my heart. Don't trust him, it's just an act my mind tells me, but I ignore it. I look at him and can see how much pain he's feeling right now. I know it's not an act. "Gar, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for it."

"That's what King Tawaba, a good friend of my father, kept telling me. But I wouldn't believe him. I still don't. It was all my fault. My life has been going downhill after that. You can't imagine how hard it is for people to accept you when you're all green. People think I'm diseased, a freak. I spent most of my life just running away from people, because they just did not understand. They were all afraid of me. Until I came to the Teen Titans. It's nice that the rest of the team accept me for who I am, but the past keeps coming back to haunt me. I relive it every day. That's why I always joke around all the time, to hide my pain."

"You're not alone. You have to believe that." I say.

He turns around to face me. "That's what I keep trying to tell you. I could be there for you, but you won't let me. You don't trust me."

"I need time. Malchior broke my heart. I'm having a hard time trusting anyone right now." I suddenly remember the scars on his arm. I pull up his sleeve and see fresh new scars still bleeding. I concentrate and heal them with my powers. Then I do something that I've never done before. I kiss his cheek. I don't know why, but I did. I stand up. Things are starting to get awkward. I head to the door. "Beast Boy, thank you for telling me your story."

"You're welcome, Raven." he says. "Thank you for listening."

I am almost to the door when I remember something. "Oh, and BB?"

"Yeah."

"Hand over that knife that you stole from the kitchen."

Reluctantly, Beast Boy pulls the kitchen knife out from under the mattress and hands it to me. "Good night." I say, leaving his room. I return the knife to the kitchen, then head back to my room. During meditation before bed, I realize that I'm even more confused about my feelings for Beast Boy.

rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Replies:

we gots good gramer: Thank you for reading my story "I'll Be". It was my first TT fic, and I really didn't know it was going to be that much of a hit. And I'm hoping to see the new batman movie this weekend or so. Anyway, I'm sorry you had to wait a little longer for the next chapter. I had writers block

hoshi-ko88: Yeah, I hated ending that chapter so short, but I couldn't think of what else to write. This one is a lot longer though, thank goodness.

junglegloom22: Thanks! I'm glad you like my other stories as well. It's nice to know that people read them. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Savi: I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this fic, but I promise it will be good.

dragonlore: Well, I'm really glad that you liked my last chapter. I just didn't think it was my best, because it was so short. Anyway, I hope you like this one! And you're very welecome!

Mav Gaunlet: There you go! I hope I didnt' make you wait too long

Chibi Scooby: Sorry I took so long. I wanted to make it good, but I'm glad you were satisfied with my last chapter.

TheUbu: Thank you So much for all of your positive remarks!

quite-a-shame: I totally agree with you. I think the way he jokes around is to hide his emotions.

greenbean1: I do too. I think Beast Boy is a lot different on the inside than he cares to show


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Starfire would've kissed Robin at the end of the episode "Revolutions"

Trust Me

Chapter 4 Realization

Raven's POV

bbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbr

Early the next morning, I'm sitting on the roof watching the sunrise. I can't stop thinking about Beast Boy's story. I remember the look in his eyes when he mentioned how his parents died. The look of extreme guilt and self-hatred. I never realized that he lived such a hard life. It must be horrible to blame yourself for your parents' death. I never realized how much pain he's covering up.

Every time I close my eyes, I can still see the scars on his arm. _Why does he do that to himself?_ I ask myself. I mean, I know he's trying to hold back a lot of pain, but cutting doesn't solve anything. _Why did I kiss him?_ I ask myself. My eyes shoot open as the realization hits me. I am in love with Beast Boy.

I don't know what I should do. Should I keep it a secret? Should I allow him to love me? _But what if he hurts me? What if it doesn't work out? _What should I do?

"Morning, Raven."

I turn my head and find the familiar changeling sitting next to me. I forget about everything that I was thinking about earlier. "Morning." I manage to choke out. I pull up my hood. I am shocked when Beast Boy pulls it back down.

"Leave it down."

"Why?"

"So I can see your face."

I feel a blush rise on my cheeks. "Don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Complicate my life."

He gives a small chuckle. "That's what I do best."

"I know. I'm sorry about your past." I say quietly.

He shrugs. "Don't worry about it. It's my problem, I'll deal with it."

I want to argue that the way he deals with it causes pain, but I say nothing. We're both quiet for a moment. Then I break the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you cut yourself?"

He hesitates at first, then speaks. "I don't know. I've been doing it for a while now. It's become a bad habit that I can't break away from. It helps me release some of the pain I feel."

I don't like his response at all. "Beast Boy! You're doing serious damage to your body! Cutting doesn't solve anything! Robin will be furious if he finds out!"

He grabs my arm, harder than I'm sure he intended to. "Don't you dare tell him. Please, Raven? I'm trying to stop, really I am. It's such a hard habit to break. Please, just don't tell Robin."

I'm silent. I wasn't planning on telling Robin. But I don't like how Beast Boy is hurting himself. I look at his face and see the desperation in his eyes, the fear of being caught. I sigh, giving in. "Okay, I won't tell him."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He gives a sigh of relief. Silence falls between us again. Then Beast Boy breaks the silence. "Now, can I ask you something."

"I guess that's fair." I respond in my usual monotone.

"Why won't you trust me?"

I force myself to not look at him. I am not sure of what to say. "I...I guess I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Getting hurt."

"Raven, I won't hurt you. I promise. I love you. I am not Malchior."

I wince at the mention of his name. "You don't know how much he hurt me, Beast Boy. He not only broke my heart, but my trust. He betrayed me, used me. You don't know what that's like."

"How can you say that, Raven!" Beast Boy says furiously. "What do you think Terra did to me! She betrayed us, but it was the worst for me. She was the best person I've ever known and it turned out to be just a trick. I loved her, but I meant nothing to her. She used me just to get on the team, to get close to the rest of us. To betray us. Believe me, I do know what you're going through right now. But I got over it. Let me help you get over Malchior. We need each other. Please, Raven. Give me a chance."

His words tug at my heart. I had forgotten about Terra. Now I remember how crushed Beast Boy was when he returned from his 'date' with Terra. He wouldn't come out of her room for days. The worst part was, he stopped joking around for a while. I feel guilty. I made him remember the pain Terra gave him. He's right. He does know what I'm going through. He's right. We need each other. I decide to trust him, and let him love me. "Oh, Beast Boy," I whisper, leaning towards him. Our lips almost meet when an explosion in the city shakes the entire tower. We pull apart.

A second later, Robin is on our communicators. "Titans! Trouble! Meet in the common room at once!"

As we rush down the stairs, I am ready to fight whoever had to be so rude to ruin the moment between Beast Boy and I...

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Replies:

quite-a-shame: thank you SO much for pointing out my mistake. I don't know what I was thinking. By the way, I absolutely LOVE your music videos of Rae/BB and Rob/Star! They are totally awesome!

hoshi-ko88: I totally agree. The real story is MUCH better! New episode on Sat. Yay!

Regrem Erutaerc: I am curious to where you got your information, because I looked on two websites and both of them say that BB's parents died in a boating accident, and BB blames himself for the accident. Anyway, other than that, thanks for the review.

Chibi Scooby: I left that out on purpose. I didn't really want to mention that. I don't know why. Maybe I'll add it later into my story. We'll see. And the guy who adopted him was Nicholas Galtry. (I looked it up) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

Mav Gauntlet: I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I hope you like this one!

Dragonlore: thank goodness, no my keyboard is not wobbly. The keyboard on my mom's computer is though, and I hate it. But that's not as bad as the time when I was trying to type on the school's computer and someone had put a virus to where every time I typed 'the', it would be erased and either 'u suck' or 'I love you' took it's place. THAT was SO annoying. And I had a research paper due that day. Okay, I'm done ranting. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Nibbles: I'm glad you like my story. Actually, it's based on personal experience, the cutting I mean.

lovex3spell: Everything in his past is true. I actually left out a couple of parts of his past, because I might use it later. Anyway, I love helping you on your story. It also helps me at the same time. I still haven't come up with any ideas, but I'm still thinking about it. When I do, I'll be sure to e-mail you.

FireBall Energy: There ya go! I hope you liked this chapter!

FantasyObsessed: Wow! I'm really glad you like this story. And I would love to write a sequel for "I'll Be" the problem is, I just have no idea about what to write about. I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but if and idea comes to mind, I'll surely use it. Thank you for your support.


	5. Chapter 5 Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Robin and Starfire would've kissed in the middle of the episode "Sisters."

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I had major writers block. Don't worry I'll try not to make you wait long for the next chapter. And I'm sorry if this isn't a really good fight scene. I'm not very good at writing them.

Trust Me

Chapter 5 Love

Beast Boy's POV

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

We rush down the stairs to find the rest of the Titans waiting for us. Cyborg gives us a small smirk, but I choose to ignore him for the moment. Robin clears his throat. "Good, you two are here. Now team listen up Cinderblock's loose and..."

I tune Robin out. Raven and I were so close to kissing. So close. I just had gotten her to trust me and Cinderblock just had to ruin the moment. Oh well, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner Raven and I can pick up from where we left off on the roof.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouts, and all of us rush out the door, ready to face our foe.

A few minutes later we find Cinderblock storming down the streets, knocking buildings down as he goes. As soon as we get there, we're on our way.

Immediately I turn into a hawk and fly towards Cinderblock. As I head towards him, I can see starbolts and Cy's cannon hitting the enemy. Once I get close enough, I turn into a T-Rex and aim an attack at Cinderblock. My eyes widen when Cinderblock grabs my tail and throws me hard against a building. I can feel the glass of the windows cutting my skin, but I don't feel any pain. The last thing I remember before passing out is Raven screaming my name.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Raven's POV

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Beast Boy!" I scream, watching him turn back to his regular form.

I stare in horror as I see Beast Boy falling from the sky and about to hit the ground in a deadly manner. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Robin catch him before he can hit the ground. After a moment he calls my name.

"Raven! Get down here!"

I fly down next to Robin. "Take him to the hospital ward. He needs medical attention now! The rest of us will defeat Cinderblock. I'll come by later to check on his condition."

I nod mutely and take Beast Boy into my arms.At first I fear that he is dying and about to leave me forever, but then I realize he's only been knocked out. I leave the scene and hurry towards the tower. As soon as I enter the tower, I immediately head for the medical ward, Beast Boy still in my arms. I shut the door with my powers. I place him on the bed and brush the hair out of his eyes. I feel a blush on my face as I touch his hair.

My eyes are glued to his injuries. His has a small gash on his head, but that's nothing compared to his left arm. His sleeve is torn and I can see blood all over it. I realize the glass must have reopened scars. My heart pounds as I realize that I had forgotten to check his other arm for cuts when I healed him last night. I just hope that Robin didn't see it for Beast Boy's sake. I close my eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chant, healing the wounds on his arm.

Once I'm done with that, I turn my attention to the bleeding cut on his forehead. I grab a bowl of water and a towel. I sit beside Beast Boy and start cleaning the cut. I hear a moan. He's waking up.

"Ugh. What happened?" he says, sitting up.

"Cinderblock," I mutter, dabbing his cut.

We're silent for a few minutes. Then suddenly, Beast Boy speaks. "Uh, Raven..."

"Yeah."

"Why is your cloak white?" He says, pointing to my cloak..

I glance down at my cloak and realize it has turned from dark blue to totally white. I feel a blush rise against my cheeks, for I know the reason. "Because I'm in love." I say, not meeting my eyes with his.

I feel him tense up. "With who," he says in a strained voice.

What kind of question is that? I ask myself. Who did I almost kiss on the roof? I smile at him, taking a cloth and wrapping it around his forehead to stop the bleeding. "You know who." I say. I finish wrapping the cloth around Beast Boy's forehead.

"Thanks, Raven," he says.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Call me Rae," I whisper, placing my lips on his.

My heart bursts with love for Beast Boy. My Beast Boy. My heart pounds in excitement as I feel him kiss back. As the kiss deepens, I give him all the passion and love that I feel for him. After a moment we break apart. My heart continues to pound against my chest and it's a wonderful feeling. "I love you, Beast Boy," I whisper.

He smiles at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I've been waiting to hear that for a long time."

We kiss again. I feel like I'm in heaven. Nothing could possibly be better than this. I never want it to end.

"Ahem."

We break apart to find Robin standing in the doorway, a small smirk on his face. "I'm sorry to break up the moment, but could I talk to you alone for a second, Rae?"

I cringe, hearing Robin call me 'Rae'. I only want one person calling me that: Beast Boy. I give Beast Boy a small kiss on the head. "I'll be right back." I say, heading towards the door

As soon as the door closes behind us, Robin folds his arms across his chest. I feel nervous. I hope it's not about the kiss. He clears his throat. "Raven, what happened in there?"

I know what he's asking, but I decide to play dumb. "Well, we both like each other a lot and we just kissed and-."

Robin cuts me off. "Not that. How did Beast Boy get all those scars on his arm?"

I feel very nervous. He saw the scars. That's probably why he asked me to heal Beast Boy right away. I have to make up a story now. I've got to cover up for Beast Boy. I gulp. I try to not look scared. "What do you mean?" I ask, trying to look puzzled.

"You healed him. How did he get all those scars on his arm?"

I force myself to keep looking at Robin. I refuse to look uncomfortable. "It was the glass of the window. It cut him up pretty badly." I feel my body start to shake.

Robin comes closer. I feel very nervous. Beads of sweat are starting to roll down my face. I feel myself against the wall. "You know, Raven." Robin says, giving me a serious look. "You are a terrible liar."

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

replies:

StickLad: Gee thanks!

moo: Yeah, I know I'm evil, but hey it turned out okay, I hope.

dragonlore: lol, I know. BB does need to do something about that habit of his. We'll see what I can do. And I know I'm evil, but as you know, I love being evil!

Mav Gauntlet: Thanks for the review!

Chibi Scooby: hehe, I love writing fluff, so I don't think you'll have to worry about a thing

quite-a-shame: well, yeah I know I ruined the moment. But as you can see, things went well anyway. I hope you liked this chapter

lovex3spell: Yeah I totally agree with you. I yell at TT for even creating Terra. Grrr she's sooooo evil. Anyway, I totally agree. I hope you liked this chapter.

FireBall Energy: Here ya go. Sorry it took so long to update. I was having major writer's block

Regrem Erutaerc: yes I was planning on mentioning it, but not until this chapter. Thanks for pointing that out

Mr. D 91: thanks for the awesome review!

hoshi-ko88: Yeah I've already seen it. It's REALLY good!

Savi: well, she didn't really admit it in the last chapter. But she did in this one. :) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Robin gets involved

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Beast Boy would've done more than just hug Raven in the episode "Troq"

(A/N: Wow! I don't think I've ever updated a chapter so fast! Thank you guys SO much for all your awesome reviews! I love you guys SOOO much! Anyway, I hope you like my next chapter.

Trust Me

Chapter 6 Robin Gets Involved

Robin's POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He cuts himself

I can't believe Beast Boy cuts himself.

How could he do this? To us? To Raven? To me? I'm his friend, yet he cuts himself. I'm pacing around the living room, trying to calm myself down, but the anger and confusion I feel still flows through my veins. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire are there also, all of them silent. Cyborg and Starfire are in states of shock. Raven...is fully crying. I feel guilty. It's my fault that's she's crying. I made her break her promise.

_Flashback_

"_Raven, you are not a very good liar."_

_She looked away. I could tell her body was shaking slightly. I knew something wasn't right when I saw how bloody Beast Boy's arm was. I figured that since Raven healed him, she would know what had happened. I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth. I had to find out what she was covering up. I decided to take a different approach. "Raven, please tell me. If not for me, then for Beast Boy. He'd want you to tell me."_

"_I promised him I wouldn't." _

_Raven walked out of the hallway and into the living room. I followed her. "Raven, you better tell me or I'll extend your training by three extra hours."_

_She ignored me. I turned her around my hands fiercely on her shoulders. I've lost control of my temper. "TELL ME!"_

"_BeastBoycutshimself." she stuttered all at once, but I heard every word she said. She clasped a hand over mouth and stared at me in horror._

"_He WHAT!"_

_At that moment, Cyborg and Starfire entered the room. I could feel my body shaking with confusion and anger. How could he do this to us? How could he cut himself? "I can't believe him." I said angrily. _

"_Believe who, Robin?" Starfire asked in confusion._

_I turned around and stared at her and Cyborg both in the face. "Beast Boy cuts himself." I said darkly._

_End of Flashback_

And so here we are now. I'm figuring out what I should do, while the others are letting the information sink in. I can't believe he's doing this to himself. He's not only hurting the team, but hurting himself. Why is he being so selfish? He needs to stop this habit. He needs help. "He needs some help," I say out loud, not really caring if the others hear me. The more I think about what I just said, the more I'm starting to get used to the idea.

"Robin, what are you saying?" Starfire says, standing up.

"I'm saying, he needs to get help-professional help."

Raven stands up, looking furious. "You mean you want to send him away!" she says in a low dangerous voice.

I turn around to face her. "Well, what else do you expect me to do? He needs help, and that's what I'm trying to do, help him."

"You don't understand! He needs his friends. If you send him away, it just might make it worse! You don't understand why he does it! You don't understand all he went through before he became a Titan!" Raven argues back.

"But it might be best for him."

"What about me? It's not the best for me! You owe me Robin! You made me break my promise to Beast Boy! Don't do this!"

I turn around to look at her. I can see tears still running down her face. "Fine. He'll stay, but I'm still going to have a talk with him. He has to know that we know." I start heading down the hall and towards the medical ward.

Suddenly Raven grabs me by the arm. "Don't tell him I told you, Robin, please."

I nod mutely. A few minutes later, I knock on the door. "Come in," Beast Boy's tired voice calls.

I enter. Beast Boy is lying on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, a happy grin on his face. "How are you feeling?" I ask

"Never been better." he says. I can see the love in his eyes. I know I could definitely not tell him that Raven told me. But I still have to talk to him-as a friend.

"I'm glad to hear. Have things been going okay, lately? Is there anything you want to talk about?" I ask casually. Knowing Beast Boy, I'm sure he won't pick up what I'm hinting at.

"Everything's okay..." he says suspiciously. "Why do you ask?'

"Just wondering. You've just been a little down lately, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. "

His eyes narrow. I feel slightly nervous. Beast Boy may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he can be smart sometimes. "She told you, didn't she?" he mutters in a slightly hurt, slightly angry voice.

I decide to play dumb. "Who told me what?"

"Robin, don't play dumb with me. I'm smarter than I care to show. Raven told you about my problem, my bad habit."

I hesitate. _Forgive me, Raven_ I think to myself. "Yes, but it was my fault I-." Beast Boy cuts me off.

"I can't believe she did that to me! I can't believe she broke her promise! I trusted her. I loved her, gave her my heart. She broke her promise."

"Beast Boy wait I-."

He interrupts me again. "Robin, just go. I don't want to see anyone right now."

I get up from my chair, feeling the guilt run through my veins. Before I leave the room, I decide to tell him what I was going to say. "Fine, I understand that you don't want to talk right now. But before I go, you have to know that you are not allowed to join us in missions for three days. And you cannot handle anything sharp or that can cause harm until I am able to believe you won't hurt yourself again. It's your punishment for doing this to the team. Now get some rest."

Not waiting to see his response, I close the door. I walk down the hall feeling very nervous. I just broke my promise to Raven. She's going to kill me. As I walk down the hallway, I decide to figure out what to do with the last hours of my life, knowing that Raven is going to kill me once she finds out.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

replies:

Mr. D 91: yup! I hope you liked this chapter.

Quite-a-shame: well he didn't force them apart as punishment, but he might get a serious beating from Raven tho. Hehe you'll just have to wait and see!

Raven's Faithful Sidekick: Don't worry, so am I :P

Regrem Erutaerc: gee thanks!

Estel-Elf-Lover: Thanks! I love your penname by the way!

Draco Blade: Here ya go! I bet you're surprised that I update so fast.

we gots good gramer: that's a good question. Why does Robin ruin everything. I make him do it, cuz he's not my favorite character. Hehe, but I don't know about other authors

Random Reader: Thanks for the compliments! And don't worry, I TOTALLY agree with you! I'd sooo go out with him if he wasn't an animated character!

lovex3spell: hehe yes I do know how you are, and I love it! And I agree that 1st person is good to see other's feelings

Half-Gothic-Girl: I definitely agree!

StickLad: hehe, over my dead and buried body would I ever write a fanfic where Robin kisses Raven.

Chibi Scooby: I can't believe I updated so fast. I'm SO glad you liked my last chapter!

getsilly93: I'm not so worried about what Robin would do to Beast Boy and Raven, I'm more concerned (well not really) of what Beast Boy and Raven would do to Robin. On the other hand, I already know, and not telling:grins evilly:

dragonlore: I'm sorry that you're feeling lonely. I know how you feel. My older brothers already moved out of the house and my parents work and I'm all alone in the house, except for my silly dog Daisy, who just lies around all day. Now you know why I update my chapters so fast. On the other hand, I guess that's a good thing, huh:P

Mav Gauntlet: Yep, definitely some tension. I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 The Argument

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there would have been a fluffy scene between Rae and BB at the end of the episode "Fear Itself"

Trust Me

Chapter 7 The Argument

Beast Boy's POV

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

She broke her promise.

I can't believe she broke her promise.

It's been about an hour since Robin left, and I've been feeling lots of different emotions surround me. Emotions of hurt, anger, betrayal. First Terra, now Raven. Isn't there somebody out there I can trust? Once I found out that Raven told Robin, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I'm surprised Robin didn't give me a lecture. Now he knows. And I can't go on missions for three days. _Great. Just great._

I can't help but wonder what Robin was trying to say when he came to see me. But my anger and hurt that Raven caused me overpowers that. The door knocks. "Go away." I say, ruder than I mean to.

The door opens revealing a semi-frightened Cyborg. "BB, it's just me. I know you'd prefer to be alone right now, but Robin has asked me to do a scan and see if you're well enough to leave the hospital ward."

I sigh. "Go ahead then," I say, turning my back to him. He comes and sits beside me and touches a few buttons on his arm. After a minutes he says, "You're good to go."

_Thank God! _I think to myself. I stand up and am ready to head back to my room, when Cyborg stops me. "Hey man. Look, I know that you're going through a rough time right now, but I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, just come and find me."

_Oh great so Cyborg knows. Did Raven tell the whole freaking tower? _I think to myself. I just nod and give him a small smile. "Thanks dude, " I say, trying to sound as normal as possible. Then I leave the ward and go to my room. Once I'm there, I shut the door and lean my back against it.

My thoughts keep returning to Raven. I still love her, even though she still broke her promise. Even though she broke my heart. I just don't know if I could ever trust her again. It was so hard for me to get over Terra, I don't know if I'll ever get over Raven. And a part of me doesn't want to. I hear a knock on the door. Damnit can't people just leave me alone!

I stand up and open my door finding me face to face with Raven. She looks extremely upset and normally I would comfort her, but right now, she's the last person I want to see. "What, Raven?" I say in an icy tone.

I see her wince at my tone. I feel slightly guilty, but I'm too hurt and angry to care. "Beast Boy, I can explain."

I fold my arms across my chest. "Explain what? Why you broke your promise? Why after I tell you my secret, you run off and tell the whole tower? I trusted you, Raven. Why did you do this to me?"

"You don't understand. Robin he-."

I interrupt her. "I don't want to hear it, Raven. It's obvious that you don't love me. I was a fool thinking that a great person like you would actually keep her promise. I should have learned my lesson from Terra. Now if you don't mind, I need to mend my broken heart in peace."

I try to close the door, but she holds it open with her powers. "Beast Boy, for the past few days all you've been trying to do is get me to trust you. I trust you. Why don't you trust me? Do you still even love me?"

I look into her face. I know I love her, but I'm not so sure if I can trust her. So I decide to play it safe. "I'm not sure." I whisper.

I feel guilt consume me as tears start rolling down her cheeks. Without saying another word, she turns around and heads back to her room. I shut my door and land on my bed. I don't know what I should do. Should I let her explain her side of the story? Should I trust her again? Will my heart be broken again?

Another problem is the team. I can't avoid them forever, even if I wanted to. And now they all know my secret. That I'm a cutter. They all will act weird around me now. I can tell already by Robin and Cy's strange behavior. They all pity me, and I hate it. As I close my eyes and drift into an uneasy sleep, I can't help but wonder how in the hell I got into such a mess.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Raven's POV

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

My heart burns in pain as I walk back to my room. I never knew the pain would come back so soon. I flop on my bed, the tears rolling faster and faster down my cheeks. All of his words are like daggers to the heart. I could feel my heart shatter when he said he wasn't sure if he loved me. Why did we have to get into such a big mess? I just found the love of my life and something always has to make things go wrong. I bury my head into my pillow. _Why me? Why me?_

Then suddenly I remember. Robin. It's all Robin's fault. He forced me to break my promise to Beast Boy, and then he breaks the promise he made to me. It's all his fault Beast Boy hates me. I stand up, anger coursing through my veins. I can't believe Robin could stoop so low. I pull my hood over my head. _Robin is in so much trouble _I think to myself. I leave my room, ready to make him realize what he did.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

replies:

Regrem Erutaerc: I know, I left an evil cliffie. But look on the bright side, at least you didn't have to wait too long

lovex3spell: Yeah, well stupid Robin had to change that. I've always wanted to play violin. How long have you been playing?

moo: hehe don't worry, I'll make Robin suffer.

nibbles: yay! I'm SO glad you're back! I wondered where you went.

Calisto: for me to know and for you to find out. :P

CherryRaven: I like your penname by the way. I know they seem a little ooc, but they have to be for my story. I'm glad you like it. Gar and Raven forever!

Mr. D. 91: hehe, for me to know and for you to find out.

disappearer/Syani: hehe, don't worry. Robin will get what's coming to him.

Chibi Scooby: hehe, your review cracked me up, thanks! And I won't ask about the buttered milk, lol

Terra cant be a rock 4ever: I agree, they both need help. But I love Beast Boy anyway and despise Robin (no offense). Personally, I think Robin needs more help than BB does

Savi: I'm not making any promises, you'll just have to wait and see

Estel-Elf-Lover: hehe, that's okay. Chocolate is good.

StickLad: Thanks! I shall

dragonlore: I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your pets. I'm leaving for college in August and I'm going to miss my dog SO much, and I'll be 2 hrs away from home:( Anyway, I totally agree with you. Stupid bird boy, always screwing everything up

faerieraven: that's a good question. I guess cuz he's just so good at it, lol

Hunter: yeah, I know I"m evil. That's why I'm fun. At least I update often, huh. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

Moon-Princess Meg: I know Raven seems a little OOC, but she has to be kinda in this story. Really, I don't deal with her emotions much, because I think they're hard to write. So I just make sure that Raven is a little emotional, but to some small degree. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story so far.

Half-Gothic-Girl: There ya go, next chapter. I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8 Losing Control

Trust Me

Chapter 8 Losing Control

Raven's POV

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I leave my room, my insides burning with anger. I'm trying with all my might to not lose control of my powers. I can't believe this is happening. Beast Boy hates me and it's all Robin's fault. Well, he's going to pay. I'll make sure of that.

I search with my mind and figure out that Robin is in his study (A/N: I guess that's what you call it with all his crap on trying to find out who Slade is), writing something on a piece of paper. Fuming, I fly down the hall and enter the room. Before Robin has the time to react, I use my powers to grab him and shove him against the wall.

"R-Raven," he gasps, absolute fear in his voice. I can tell he has been expecting this, but I'm still too angry to care. After all, he does deserve it. "L-let me explain," he gasps, but I have a tight grip on his throat.

"Explain what? Why you had to force me to break my promise? Why you just had to mess everything up between Beast Boy and I? Why you had to break the promise you made to me? I don't _need_ an explanation. As far as I'm concerned, it's all your fault Beast Boy and I are both suffering from a broken heart!"

"P-please...listen to me," Robin gasps, trying to breathe from the tight grip I have on his neck. My powers are close to breaking free from my control. "H-he wouldn't let me explain."

I feel myself losing control. I can feel the red eyes appear, I can feel rage consume me. _Do it, he deserves to die_ I am about to finish Robin off when a voice breaks through my thoughts.

"FRIEND RAVEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I suddenly feel realize what has just happened. I fall to the ground, letting go of my grip on Robin. I turn around to face an angry Starfire. I feel tears running down my cheeks. Not jut because of what Robin did, but because I lost control of my powers again. I turn to face Robin, who's gasping for air. "Robin," I say bitterly. "I hope you're happy for what you did." Without waiting for his response, I turn and run out of the room, tears flowing down my face. I flop on my bed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chant over and over again to gain control again. Once I have control over my powers, I start sobbing. The pain from Beast Boy's words are still ringing in my head.

A few minutes later, I hear a knock on the door.

"Friend Raven?"

I groan. The last person I need to talk to right now is Starfire. She's probably about to tell me off for trying to kill Robin. "Go away, Starfire."

"Please, friend. I don't mean any harm. I just want to talk to you."

Knowing Starfire, she'll probably be as stubborn as Beast Boy and not take no for an answer. "Fine, come in." I bury my face in the pillow, the tears continuing to fall down my cheeks. I hear the door open and slide shut. The next thing I know she's sitting next to me on the bed.

"Friend, please confide in me. I do not understand why you are so angry with Robin. I do not understand why you were trying to kill him. I do not understand what you meant when you said _I hope you're happy for what you did_. Please talk to me. Perhaps I can help make things better."

"There's nothing you can do. This is a problem between Beast Boy and I. Robin just had to be the one who created the problem. And I didn't mean to try and kill him. I lost control of my powers."

"What do you mean Robin created the problem?"

"Robin made me break my promise to Beast Boy."

"What promise?"

I sigh, sitting up. I wrap my arms around my knees and stare at Starfire. I know that she knows about Beast Boy's cutting problem, so I decide to just let it all out. Besides, the sooner I get it over with, the sooner she'll get out of my room. "I promised Beast Boy that I would not tell Robin about his cutting problem. But Robin forced it out of me. It slipped, and now everybody knows."

Starfire nods in understanding. "I see why you are angry with him. Promises should be kept, no matter what somebody says. He should have respected that you had a promise to keep."

"That's not the worst of it. I made Robin promise not to tell Beast Boy that I told him. But Robin told him. Now Beast Boy doesn't trust me anymore. Or even," I add in a tearful voice. "love me anymore."

Starfire gives me a hug. Not one of those bone crushing hugs, but a gentle, comforting hug. "Don't worry my friend, I'm sure Beast Boy still loves you.. I shall talk to friend Robin, so I can see if I can knock some sense into him. In the meantime, you need rest. All of this is overwhelming you."

"No, I'm fine," I try to lie (hey I rhymed, go me! Lol) but Starfire sees right through me.

"No you are not. You lost control of your powers, remember? The stress is getting to you."

"Fine," I say. I really want to be alone anyway, and this is the only way I can think of getting rid of her. Not that I don't like Star, I'm just not in the mood for her cheerfulness.

She gets up from sitting on my bed. "Take care, friend Raven. Don't worry things shall be glorious again soon!"

_Yeah right_ I think to myself bitterly. The last thing I think about before falling asleep is how Starfire says that Beast Boy probably still loves me. I hope with all my heart that he still does

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

replies:

Mr. D 91: Yup he sure did

dragonlore: Thank you SO much for all the positive remarks. And you're right, Robin does deserve what he gets. I just didn't feel like killing him (he got lucky)

Mav Gauntlet: There you go. What do you think?

Chibi Scooby: Unfortunately I did not kill Robin. Sorry to disappoint you. I don't know. I'm just not the kind of murderous person. I'd rather beat them to where they almost die, or something like that, lol.

lovex3spell: lol it's more intense, but that's ok. I've always wanted to play drums, but have never gotten around to it. You're soooo lucky!

Regrem Erutaerc: Thanks for reviewing!

Estel-Elf-Lover: Yeah, probably would've been a good idea, but hey, Robin's not smart enough (in my opinion) to think about something like that, lol.

Savi: That makes perfect sense! I agree )

nibbles: hehe, well now you know. I hope you like what results you got. Let me know.

StickLad: Unfortunately, I'm not a murderer (even though Robin deserves it.) So you have nothing to worry about.

Half-Gothic Girl: I'm sorry my chapter was a little short. I hope this one is better.

PsychoPunkCrazy: Hehe, I know, I think Robin is okay in some episodes, and a MAJOR jerk in others. I'm glad you like my story, and I know it's a little angsty, but I'm that kind of writer.

Moon-Princess Meg; yes, I totally agree about killing Robin. He does deserve it.

DarkSoulEmperess: Here you go, the next chapter! Thank you for reading!

Masterdramon: thanks!

GizmoBunny: Thanks for the encouragement. I shall.

Athena-Tonks42: a cookie? SWEET!

moo: hehe, I hope I didn't disappoint you by not killing him.

Calisto: No problem about replying. I love replying to my reviewers. It's how I get to know them. )

Terra Rock: Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9 Cyborg steps in

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, they would go more into detail about BB's past.

Trust Me

Chapter 9 Cyborg steps in

Starfire

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I leave Raven's room feeling many different emotions. Anger at Robin, sadness for Raven, and worry about Beast Boy. I am angry at Robin for making Raven break her promise to Beast Boy. I am sad for Raven, because I can tell she loves Beast Boy a lot and his rejection is giving her much grief. I am worried for Beast Boy, for I 'm scared that his cutting problem will get out of hand.

I figure the best thing I should do is talk to Robin. I must get him to understand what he's done to Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. I walk down the hall and enter the room where Robin was before. I find he's still there, writing something.

"Ahem."

He turns around, and after a second, relief washes over his face. "Oh, Star. It's just you. How's Raven?"

"She's not well. Robin, I believe you owe me an explanation."

"About what?"

"About why you made Raven break her promise, and then breaking your own."

He looks away. "Star, I had to find out what happened to Beast Boy. When Raven was acting strangely, I figured something was wrong. I wanted to make sure that they were both all right. I could tell she wasn't telling the truth when I asked about Beast Boy's scars. I care about Beast Boy, for he's my friend. Because of that, I made it my business to know."

I fold my arms across my chest. "That is no reason to make Raven break her promise. Promise should be kept. You should've respected that. And most importantly, you should have kept yours."

"I know, Star. I regret making Raven break her promise. I do confess to that fault. But, however, I did not break my promise."

I stare at him in confusion. "Then how did friend Beast Boy find out that Raven told his secret."

He gives a light shrug. "He figured it out all by himself. I know that doesn't sound like Beast Boy, but he's a lot smarter than he cares to show. And before I could explain anything, he got angry and sent me out. That's why I'm trying to develop a plan to get Raven and Beast Boy back together."

My eyes narrow. "Friend, I am pleased to know that you didn't break your promise. And I am happy to know that you are trying to fix it. However, I do not think it's a good idea if you do this."

"Why?" Robin asks.

"What do you think, Robin? You already messed it up, we do not want to make it worse. And I mean no offense, but you aren't exactly making things easy."

Robin stands up, folding his arms across his chest. "Then what do you expect me to do? Just let it go?"

"No. I'll take care of it. You just keep worrying about catching Slade and our training." I say, leaving the room. As I walk down the hall, I decide there is only one person who could possibly help solve the problem between Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg. I head to the garage to find Cyborg under the T-car.

Careful not to alarm him, I speak in a quiet voice. "Friend Cyborg, I require your assistance."

He pulls out from underneath the car. "Sure, Star what's up."

"Can we talk it's really important."

A few minutes later we're sitting in my room, talking. I've just finished talking about the conversations I had with Raven and Robin.

Cyborg stares at me, his human eye widened. "So let me get this straight. Robin made Raven tell her secret, which she promised BB that she wouldn't. Raven made Robin promise not to tell BB that she told him, but BB figured it out anyway. And now they're not talking and it's all because of Robin?"

I nod. "Yes."

"And you want my help to try and fix this whole mess?"

"Yes. Raven's been a total mess without Beast Boy."

Cyborg nods in agreement. "So is BB. I can't even get BB to play game station with me. He won't even come out of his room." He thinks for a moment. "All right, Star. I think I've got a plan."

I lean in closely as Cyborg whispers into my ear. My heart rises in hope that this plan will work.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

replies:

lovex3spell: Thanks for the compliments. I agree, Robin really did mess things up.

Mr. D 91: hehe I loved your review. It made me laugh. Thanks!

Moon-Princess Meg: I absolutely agree with you. When I started getting into TT, I couldn't decide whether I liked Robin or BB, better. But the more episodes I watched, the more I grew to love BB and despise Robin. When I saw BWI for the first time, I discovered my absolute hate for Robin, and my absolute adoration (if that's a word) for BB.

Raven's Faithful Sidekick: lol I absolutely LOVE your version of BWI! Hehe, I wish that's what happened instead!

Dragonlore: lol, I agree Star can be really really really annoying. But I figure she has to have some use in the story. Who knows. And I'm not a murderer, so Robin did get VERY lucky!

Chibi Scooby: You're right. Starfire to the rescue!

Megzwillrule4ever: hehe, thanks! I'm updating, I'm updating don't worry

we gots good gramer: hehe, that's okay. I"m evil too, but unfortunately not that evil. And don't worry I figured you were messin' with me.

WickedWitchoftheSE: Gee thanks!

Regrem Erutaerc: maybe, maybe not

ShelsSMG: Don't worry, I won't kill anybody (even if they deserve it :coughs: Robin. I'm glad you like my fic.

Random Reader: I hope you do end up ruling the world, cuz that would be _SO _cool! I would make the coolest episodes with Rob/Star and BB/Rae together! Anyway, thanks for the awesome review! It made my day!

Savi: I'm not telling anything, but I'm glad you like my chapter

Half-Gothic-Girl: good. I'm glad.

Hoshi-ko88: lol, I loved you review. New episode tonight, yay!

Sticklad: I hate sad endings. But that doesn't mean anything. You'll just have to read and find out.


	10. Chapter 10 The Setup

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Raven would be able to control her powers

Trust Me

Chapter 10 The Setup

Cyborg's POV

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I leave Starfire's room feeling very nervous. We had just finished going over the plan of how we're going to get Beast Boy and Raven back together.I am to tell Beast Boy to meet Raven at the park, and Starfire's going to tell Raven to meet Beast Boy at the park. I hope it works. I know how stubborn both of them can be, so that's why I'm so afraid. I walk slowly towards Beast Boy's room, bracing myself for him shutting his door on me, or worse, yelling at me. When I reach there, I take a deep breath. Come on, Cy buddy, you can do this. It's just Beast Boy. But I feel like I'm tackling Cinderblock. Taking a deep breath, I knock on his door.

"BB?"

"What!"

I do everything in my power to ignore the harshness in his voice. I am concerned that his voice sounds somewhat pained, however. "I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"About what?"

I can tell he's right behind the door. I say one simple word. "Raven."

He opens the door, but doesn't offer me to come in. I am shocked by his appearance. His hair is disheveled. He's not wearing his normal outfit but blue jeans and no shirt. I can see scars on his body. Violent ones, some that seem to be almost healed, and others that look like just have appeared. His face is pale and his body is shaking. I feel sick to my stomach when I see blood on his arms. "B, man what happened?" I manage to choke out.

He shrugs at me. "You already know my secret. Why don't you figure it out."

I feel dizzy. "How.. I thought Robin banned you from handling anything sharp?"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes. "He forgot about this." He molds his arm into a tiger claw. My eyes widen in horror. BB's never acted like this before. So cold, so bitter. I sure don't like it. I can't believe he really cuts himself. "W-why do you do it?"

"If your life was as horrible as mine, you would too."

"No I wouldn't, I'd try and be with my friends. Cutting doesn't solve anything."

He turns his back on me. "You don't understand." He starts to shut the door, when I hold it open with my mechanical arm. "BB wait. I didn't come here to lecture you. I came to talk to you about Raven."

He refuses to look at me. "What about her?"

I take a deep breath. "She wants to talk to you about something."

He folds his arms across his chest. "I don't want to talk to her."

"But..."

"Listen, she broke my heart. It would pain me to see her face again. I just can't.."

"Come on, BB. Give her a chance to explain. Robin made her tell him your secret. She really didn't mean to."

I can see him struggling with a conflict. "Please man. It hasn't been the same without you. Please do this. If not for Raven, or me, for the sake of the team."

He sighs. "Fine. I'll talk to her. But don't expect me to forgive her easily."

I nod. "That sounds fair. She wants you to meet her at the park at noon." He glances at the clock. It reads 11:30 a.m. "Okay." He says. I give a small sigh of relief, which goes unnoticed. I hope Raven will be able to sense his pain and find the scars so that she can heal him when they meet up.

He's about to shut his door when I decide to say one more thing. "BB, it hurts me that you'd rather cut yourself than come to me for help."

He stares at me for a moment, then shuts his door. I walk down the hall and knock on Star's door. I hope she was successful in talking Raven into meeting Beast Boy at the park.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, I promise)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

replies:

hoshi-ko88: That's okay. Being random is good.

we gots good gramer: Yeah, Robin would've probably made things even worse if he tried to interfere.

Mr. D 91: Now you know. A set up. I hope you liked this chapter

Chibi Scooby: You're right. My last chapter was sad! But it should get better, maybe. You'll just have to find out for yourself. :P

dragonlore: I am the youngest, but I do know what you're going through, because I have an annoying cousin who does the same thing.

RavennBeastboy: I'm glad you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter.

Moon-Princess Meg: I know exactly what you're going through. When my BFF (who is also obsessed with Robin) saw what Mother Mae Eye did to Robin's hair, she was squealing on the top of her lungs. I had to throw a pillow at her to shut her up. And I agree. Cyborg is a great character and should be focused on a little more. He's my third favorite. Right after BB and Rae.

Mystress Zoycite: You're right, I do use too many contractions in Star's character. Thanks for pointing that out.

Calisto: Good! I was hoping that the suspense was good (I didn't want it to kill you tho.) Anyway I'm glad you like my story. .

batchick OF DOOM: I know it's depressing, but it will get better. Maybe. I promise to read your fic when I'm done with this one. I only have a few more chapters left. I'm glad you like my story.

Mav Gauntlet: I'm So glad you like my fic so much!

StickLad: hehe, your review made me laugh. Thanks!

Tt: I agree, he is a nosy git.

faerieraven: I agree with you all the way.

lovex3spell: Oooh. I don't like camping either. It brings back too many bad memories of Girl Scouts. :shudders:


	11. Chapter 11 Realization

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, There would have been an extended Rae/BB scene at the end of "Spellbound"

Trust Me

Chapter 11 Realization

Raven's POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I chant softly.

After a while I finally have calmed down enough to meditate. Because of everything that is going on, I haven't had time to do it. While meditating, I can't stop thinking about Beast Boy. I can still feel tears run down my cheeks as I think about the fight we had earlier that day. Why did everything have to go so horribly wrong? We had just gotten together, and Robin had to ruin it all.

Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? It's not like I meant to tell Robin. I think about my last thought. Did I really mean to tell Robin? I couldn't have. I promised Beast Boy I wouldn't!

_But you were afraid for him_ a voice whispers in my head. I can tell it's Knowledge, my yellow emotion.

That doesn't mean I meant to break my promise I argue back.

_You were trying to protect him, help me, weren't you. You knew what BB was doing to himself was causing harm. So you told Robin._

"Yes," I whisper, the realization hitting me. I did mean to tell Robin. I did mean to spill Beast Boy's secret. When Robin forced me to tell him, I let it slip, I let it happen. Because I wanted Robin to know. I bury my face in my hands.

"Friend Raven?"

I groan as I hear Star's cheerful voice inside my room. I feel annoyed. Just because I let her in one time, she thinks she can come in anytime. "Star you're in my room" I say in an irritated voice.

Star ignores me and comes to sit beside me on the bed. "I have glorious news!" she says.

"You are finally together with Robin?" I say in my usual monotone.

She blushes. "No. I have talked to friend Beast Boy and I have convinced him to allow you to explain what really happened. How Robin forced you to tell Beast Boy's secret. He wishes to meet you at the park at noon. He says he wants to talk to you about something also"

My heart leaps at first. _He wants to see me! He'll let me explain! _I think to myself happily. Then I realize what I am saying. I can't face him. Not after what I had just realized. I lower my hood so that Starfire can see my tearstained face. Usually I'd refuse to show weakness, but I've changed over the past couple of days. "I can't," I whisper.

"Why not?"

I turn my back on her. "Because I just realized that I really _did_ mean to tell Beast Boy's secret to Robin."

"Then why did you lie about it?"

"I didn't lie about it. Robin did demand that I tell him, but I let it slip out, I let it happen.."

"Why Raven," Star asks, her voice soft and confused. "you made a promise."

"I know. But I was so frightened-still am that he was going to hurt himself even more." I say, burying my head into the pillow. Star pats me on the back, trying to calm me down. Usually I would tell her not to touch me, but I'm in too much pain right now to care.

"Friend, even if you meant to tell Robin, Beast Boy must know that. He must know why you broke your promise. You should not keep this from him."

I sigh. She's right. If I hide it from Beast Boy, and he finds out, then he'll hate me even more. He has to know the truth. I glance at my clock. It reads 11:45 am. I have fifteen minutes. "Okay, Star. I'll meet Beast Boy at the park at noon." I say

She gives me a small smile and leaves my room. My heart is pounding against my chest. I am dreading the next fifteen minutes...

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Five minutes before noon, I am walking slowly to the park. I am not looking forward to seeing Beast Boy. It's nothing against him. It's just, I know I have to tell him the truth. That I meant to tell Robin his secret. He's going to hate me, if he doesn't already. I find him waiting by the park bench. "Hi." I say cautiously.

"Hi." He responds back, in a slightly strained voice.

I take a good look at my love, my fellow titan. Beast Boy's not wearing his usual black and purple outfit. Instead he's wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. His face is surprisingly pale. I can't distract myself. I must tell him the truth. I can't help but wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" we blurted out at the same time.

_Oh no, we've been setup._ I think to myself. _He never really wanted to talk to me_. I am about to say something when Beast Boy speaks. "Raven, I know I've been acting like an ass. So to make up for it, I am willing to listen to what you have to say about what happened. Tell me how Robin forced you to spill my secret. Tell me the truth."

I gulp. He wants the truth. I can feel myself start to sweat. I take a deep breath. Well..here it goes. "Beast Boy, Robin didn't force me to tell my secret. It didn't slip out by accident. I meant to tell him. But let me expla-."

Beast Boy interrupts me. "What do you mean you _meant_ to tell him?" he asks in a low voice.

I feel my body starting to shake slightly. But I manage to keep my powers under control. "I had to do what I thought was best for you. I didn't go off and find Robin. He did demand that I tell him. I let it slip out. You have to believe that."

He folds his arms across his chest. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Beast Boy. I'm so worried about you. The way you cut yourself is really getting out of hand." I say. I glance at his arms, and can tell there are new scars, and that blood must've been wiped up. Beast Boy doesn't realize that I've used my powers to heal him without him noticing. "If you're not careful, you might accidently cut somewhere vital. Like your wrist! I don't want to lose you!"

He turns his back on me. "Just leave me alone, Raven. It's none of your business what I do with my life. I don't love you anymore. You broke not only my heart, but my trust. I don't want to see you again."

Just his simple sentence shatters my heart into a million pieces. I want to tell him that it is my business, but I'm in too much pain. I feel as though my world had come crashing down. I feel as though I've lost everything that's important to me. "As you wish, Gar." I whisper. I turn around and run as fast as I can. I'm in too much pain to fly. Once I run out of energy, I collapse on the ground and let the sobs escape. _He doesn't love me anymore_ I think to myself in misery.

The pain is incredible. I've never felt so alone. Even when Malchior betrayed me, I didn't feel as alone as I am now. _That's because Beast Boy was there for you_ a voice whispers in my head. I sob harder. I can't believe he would do this to me. He was the one who started all this. He wanted me to trust him, and I did. What good did that do me? All I got in return was a broken heart.

When I manage to calm myself down, I come to realize that I'm close to the bridge in the middle of the city. I walk across the bridge, thinking about my pain. Who am I kidding? Of course Beast Boy never loved me! Who would love an emotionless goth like me? No wonder Beast Boy never really cared. No wonder Malchior betrayed me.

I look over the bridge and at the blue water below. The water is calm, peaceful, as if nothing in the world could ruin its day. _Just one more step and it will all be over_ a voice whispered in my head. I am shocked at my last thought. Did I really think that? Did I just think about killing myself? After I just lectured Beast Boy about his cutting, I just thought about suicide.

A calm sensation starts to flow through my body. The more I think about it, the more the idea sounds less and less crazy. The team doesn't have to worry about the prophecy being fufilled or me losing control of my emotions again. The team doesn't need me. After all, Starfire is too busy being concerned about Robin, Cyborg has the T-car and is too busy to care about the likes of me. Robin, well I could care less of what he thinks, since he broke the promise he made to me. And Beast Boy...he hates me, so he wouldn't give a damn if I just ended it, right here right now.

Before I can change my mind, I let go of the railing. I hit the water with a splash. The water is as cold as ice. I can feel my lungs filling with water. I can't move even if I wanted to I close my eyes to keep them from stinging. _I love you, Beast Boy _I think to myself. The last thing I remember before darkness takes me is feeling an arm wrapping around my waist...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

replies:

Half-Gothic Girl: yeah I know the last chapter was short, but hopefully this makes up for it

lovex3spell: Yeah, for a very long time, too and I hated it. The only thing I liked about it was selling the cookies :)

dragonlore: Right now, it's not BB I'm worried about. On the other hand, I know what's going to happen.:)

Athena-Tonks42: Thanks I'm glad you like my chapter! At least this one is longer

Regrem Erutaerc: Thanks!

Calisto: not yet... but maybe sooner or later. Maybe

Mr. D 91: Nope, no Starfire's POV, as you can tell. And you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next

disappearer/Syani: Yeah, and unfortunately he's going to live at the end of this fic. Unless I decide to kill him later. You'll just have to wait and see.

satusimpson: I totally agree with you, and I love your story "My Eyes" and to answer your question, yes I did tell Brandon at project graduation. It went really well, he was really mature about it and so I told him, kissed his cheek, then we talked about college. Anyway, no we didn't get together, but at least I graduate from HS with no regrets. Now as far as you telling your crush, I think that all depends on a lot of things. Maybe if you give me your e-mail I can talk to you more about it.

faerieraven: yeah I agree, but right now I think Raven is the one we need to worry about.

RavenBeastboy: Thanks!

Chibi Scooby: yeah, I know. That's what Raven is afraid of. Me 2. Pie? Lol I won't ask.

Gem W.: Don't worry. I'm a TOTAL BB fangirl! I love him so much, I'd marry him if he wasn't an animated character. Lol, okay I'm done.

Random Reader: Yay! Then I'd get to own TT and I'll make all the Rae/BB and Rob/Star episodes!

moo: I'll see what I can do. I'm really glad you love my story.


	12. Chapter 12 Rescue

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, BB would've actually won his challenge against Wildebeast in "Winner Take All"

A/N: Thank you guys SOOOOO much for the wonderful reviews! Sorry it took so long to write ths chapter. I had writer's block. Just to let you know that I'm going to be out of town from Thursday to Monday for a family reunion. So don't give up on me if I don't update right away. I promise I will update as soon as I get back.

Trust Me

Chapter 12 Rescue

Beast Boy's POV

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I stand at the park, many thoughts running through my head. I haven't even noticed that Raven left. I can't believe she meant to tell Robin. My heart is pounding against my chest as I keep thinking about what I just learned. Why did she do this to me? It hurts even more that she meant to tell my secret. I thought she loved me. Oh how wrong I was. I could feel my heart breaking. "And I thought she loved me." I mutter to myself.

"She does, friend Beast Boy. She does," a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Star?" I watch as she comes out from behind a tree. "What are you doing here?"

She lowers her head. "Please forgive me, but I came to watch you and Raven. I-I was worried. And I have to say, that you are acting like a total clorbag."

"Me? What did I do?" I ask in confusion.

Star crosses her arms across her chest. "You broke her heart, that's what you did."

I hang my head in slight guilt. Star's right. She didn't deserve what I said to her. But the hurt of her betrayal still overpowers my guilt. "She betrayed me, Star. She told Robin on purpose."

"Because she was worried about you! We all are! You have not been acting yourself. You have not told a joke in days. We all miss you. She was afraid you were doing the 'killing of self'."

"I would never kill myself. I know better than that. I just cut myself to releive myself from the pain I endure every day. It keeps me from killing myself."

"She was not sure about that. That is why she told Robin. She loves you so much, she is so afraid that she will lose you. She loves you more than you can possibly imagine. You hurt her really badly by telling her you do not love her. I know you truly do."

I feel guilt surround me. A tear runs down my cheek. Star's right. I have been acting like a clorbag. I must find her at once and tell her that I truly do love her. I suddenly feel a jolt in my heart. Something is terribly wrong. I look at my communicator to see where Raven is at. My heart stops when I see she's by the edge of the bridge. Too close to the bridge. _She's going to jump _I think to myself in horror. As fast as my legs can carry me I run to the bridge. I don't even care if Star's following me or not. Once I get there, I start searching around. "Raven?" I call. I look over the bridge and see a white cloak floating in the water. "Raven!" I cry. I find Star right next to me. "Star! Call for help!" I yell.

She doesn't need to be told twice. As fast as she can, she flies out of sight. Without hesitation, I dive into the water. My heart pounds when I see Raven's body floating towards the bottom. Quickly, I swim towards her and wrap my arm around her waist. Once I break the surface, I turn into an eagle and fly back onto the bridge. I lay her gently onto the bridge. Her face is blue. "Raven! Raven, wake up. Please!" I cry desperately. I put a finger on her cold, wet neck. No pulse.

I freak out. Before I even give it a thought, I start pumping her stomach and performing CPR. Every time I blow into her mouth, I feel my heart beat faster and faster. I've never felt so scared in my life. After a few minutes, I wait to see if anything happens. Nothing. I had lost her forever. "Raven, no!" I cry in despair.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to my body. I close my eyes, not wanting to look at her cold, blue face. "This is all my fault," I sob, not caring if anybody hears me. My tears mix with the water that's still running down my face. "If only I had let her explain. If only I hadn't of acted like such an idiot, she would be here with me. Now I'll never get the chance to tell her that I truly do love her, and that I always will. I'll never get to tell her that I forgive her. I'll never get to hold her, kiss her, tell her everything's going to be okay, ever again. This is all my fault." Not caring that anybody can see me, I start sobbing, my tears falling on my wet skin.

What am I going to do now? I feel like I've lost everything. She was the only person who actually knew me for who I was. She was the only one who knew what my life was like behind the mask. She was the only one I was determined to get a smile from. She was my everything. I feel like my life has come crashing down. All because I had to be so stupid.

"Beast Boy!"

I look up to find Robin and the others surrounding me. I don't even bother trying to hide my tears. "S-she's not breathing. I fear she might be dead." I manage to say above a whisper.

Cyborg bends down to my level. I hold Raven closer to me as if I'm trying to protect her. "Chill man. I'm just trying to check her out with my scanners."

He does a quick scan. "She's alive, but barely. We must get her to the medical ward _now_."

"Titans, hurry!" Robin calls.

As we rush back to the tower, I pray with all my heart that she will make it. _Please don't leave me_. I know that if she doesn't make it, my life will surely fall apart.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

replies:

satusimpson: I'm really glad that you like my story. And yes, it was BB who saved our dear Raven. Thanks for reviewing!

Mr. D 91: Yeah, BB just had to be stupid. Oh well we love him for it. And at least he had enough sense to save his beloved Raven

dragonlore: now you know who saved her. Out of curiosity, who did you think was saving Raven?

Regrem Erutaerc: good point, I never thought about that.

Chibi Scooby: You're right! Pie eating me? Lol, I won't ask.

Half-gothic girl: Thanks

lovex3spell: I love tagalongs and do-si-do's. I used to like samoas, but kinda grew out of them. And I hate thin mints, because I don't like anything with mint. Oh and about the attempt suicide/cutting stuff, well I write about it because it's all based about personal experience I used to be a cutter myself, and two of my classmates in my high school career committed suicide. I figure I can write about it, because I can relate so well to it. And I was intending to make it seem so real in the story, since it is so real in my life.

Gem W.: You're correct, it was BB. OMG, me 2. On my bulitan board, I have photo's of fanart and pictures of BB all over it. It's sad that I'm almost 19 and I'm crazy about an animated character. It is interesting how we have so much in common.

FantasyObsessed: Your e-mail didn't come up, but feel free to e-mail me (my e-mail is in my profile) and we can talk, and then maybe you can help me come up with a sequel to "I'll Be" Sorry I had to make you wait so long.

Gizmo Bunny: Thanks!

StickLad: Yeah, but I figured it would be a good twist if Raven ended up attempting suicide instead of BB. Key West, huh? That sounded like a lot of fun. You are forgiven.

nibbles; now you know

WickedWitchoftheSE: hehe, I agree. I'm really glad that you like my story!

disappear/Syani: who BB or Robin?

broken ballerina: yup, it was BB alright.

KellyClarkstonGirl: I'm sorry to make you frown. Maybe by the end of this story, you'll be smiling. You'll just have to wait and find out.

crowmurder: thanks!

hoshi-ko88: I agree, he was being very stupid.

ShadowKnux:shakes hand: thanks for offering me into your club. You're right, I have a deep hatred for Robin. I mean he's okay in some episodes, but most of the time, I hate him with a burning passion. Especially when I saw Beast Within, and how he treated my BB! Yay! A BB shaped cookie! I'll never eat it tho, I'll just cherish it along with my BB shrine (okay maybe I don't have a BB shrine, but close enough). Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

Calisto: I'm sorry I took so long. I was really busy and not sure how to shape my chapter.

Megzwillrule4ever: I will.

warprince2000: thanx

Matt-Robinette: hmm good point. I never thought of that. It probably was.

Eight-and-a-halph-tails: sorry it took my a while, I had a hard time writing this chapter.

faerieraven: I know how you feel.


	13. Chapter 13 Raven's Choice

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans Beast Boy would've given Raven a kiss instead of a penny in "The End part 1"

A/N: I hit 200 reviews! I am so pleased and extremely happy. Thank you guys for making me feel so good. So my gift to you is another chapter before I leave town. And I promise to update as soon as I get back. I love you guys. RonLuver2005

Trust Me

Chapter 13 Raven's Choice

Raven's POV

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

My eyes open slowly. I find myself lying on a cold, hard floor. I sit up, rubbing my head. I look around and see I'm in a bare white room, except for two doors. One is blue and the other is green. _Where am I?_ I ask myself. I suddenly remember what had just happened. What I had just done. "Am I dead?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Not unless you want to be, Raven. It's your choice."

I turn around to the source of the voice. I see a girl wearing long white robes and has creamy white skin. Her silky red hair shines down her shoulders. I've never seen her before. "Who are you?" I ask.

She comes closer to me, a small smile on her lips. "I'm Anne. I'm your guardian angel."

I feel confused. I thought I was too demonic to have a guardian angel. "I have a guardian angel?" I say in slight wonder.

She nods. "I've come to help you. You have a choice to make. You can either accept your fate as death and go where that journey takes you." she says, pointing at the blue door. "Or you can go back to your friends, to your life, through this door." she finishes, pointing to the green door.

I fold my arms across my chest. "I just jumped off a bridge. I think you know the answer to that question." I say heading, towards the blue door.

Anne stands in front of me. I see a tear glisten in her eye. Very well, but before you go through that door, I would like to show you what is going to pass once you've decided this fate."

Anne snaps her fingers. I find myself in the living room of the T-tower. But something's wrong, very wrong. No video games, no loud voices arguing. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. "Where is everybody?" I ask nervously.

"You'll see," she says shortly. She glides down the hall. I follow her, my eyes widening at how different it looks. It's dark and dreary, not like I remember. We make a brief stop in front of Robin's room. He's staring into space, not looking for Slade, not training for missions, just staring into space. Even though I'm still slightly angry at him for creating this whole mess, I move in front of him. I feel frightened. Robin looks like he's lost his soul. "Robin! Robin! Snap out of it."

Anne touches my arm gently. "He can't hear you. Nobody can."

"What's wrong with him?" I ask in confusion.

"He will go slowly insane after losing two of his teammates, and then his love will go back to Tameran-."

"Wait a minute, Star went back to Tameran?" Anne nods. "What do you mean he loses _two _of his teammates."

Anne gives me a sad smile, but doesn't answer. She continues to lead me down the hall. We enter Cyborg's room next. He's sitting at his computer, typing away. All of his pictures have been taken down. His room is bare, except for his computer and power sources. There is no trace of emotion on his face. He looks just like Robin. A zombie. He looks like he had just lost his best friend. But Beast Boy's okay, right? My heart pounds faster and faster as I see the condition of my friends.

I assume that we're going to go to Beast Boy's room next, but I'm surprised when I suddenly find myself in front of a cemetery. _Why of all places am I here?_ I ask myself in confusion. I can feel my body shaking violently. "Why are we here?' I ask above a whisper, but I know she heard it.

"You'll see." she says shortly. She leads me to two headstones, buried side by side. The graves of Raven Roth and Garfield Logan. I can feel my heart stop. _Beast Boy will die?_ I ask myself in horror.

My eyes start welling with tears. "W-what happens?" I ask barely above a whisper.

Anne sighs heavily. "Gar will take his own life just two days after. The team will find him in his room, his wrists slashed."

I gasp, my hand over my mouth. _That's why she said the loss of _two _teammates._ "W-why?" I manage to choke out.

She turns and looks at me sadly. "Grief, self-hatred, but mostly guilt."

"Guilt?"

"For not letting you explain what really happened. For telling you that he didn't love you. He truly does love you, Raven. He has forgiven you for telling Robin his secret. When you committed suicide, he felt it was all his fault and the life was not worth living."

As she continues to talk, tears are running down my cheeks faster and faster. I can feel my heart breaking all over again Suddenly, I grab her roughly. "Is this really going to happen? Please tell me there's something I can do to prevent this from happening."

"I've told you before." she replies gently. "You have two choices. You can accept your death and everything you just saw will occur. Or you can go back into the real world, back to your friends, back to your life."

I hesitate for a moment. I want more than anything to be back with my Beast Boy again. But one thing bothers me greatly. My prophecy. The task I'm destined to do later in my life. I swallow hard. "Anne. I can't go back. I don't want Beast Boy to die, but I can't go back. You see there's this prophecy and-."

She cuts me off. "And Gar can help you through it." Anne say softly. "I know you're afraid to go back because of your destiny, but believe me when I tell you he loves you. He loves you more than anybody else in the world. He needs you. It is your choice. I am going to send you back to where we were before, and you can choose your fate. God bless with what ever you choose."

And with a snap, I find myself back in the white room with the two doors. Alone. My heart pounding, my eyes move from door to door, my mind trying to decide what I should do. I do not want the prophecy being fufilled, but I don't want to lose my Beast Boy to an undeserved death. Even if it will be the end of the world, I want to spend the rest of my days with him. I believe Anne when she says that deep down, he still loves me. Holding my head high, I walk through the green door. _I'm coming, Beast Boy,_ I think to myself before stepping back into the real world...

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

replies:

Angel with an Attitude: I'm really glad you like my story! I'm glad that my story has put that much emotion for you. As for your story, I promise I will read it when I get back from my trip.

lovex3spell: No, I don't. My parents caught me, and believe me, that was not fun. I was almost sent to a shrink. But that's why I write about it. I feel that it keeps me from doing it to myself. And I agree with you, the world is just bad these days. Every day you hear the word suicide, whether it was a suicide bombing or just some broken up person trying to escape life. It's really sad, and I'm truly glad to be alive.

nibbles: Yeah, I hate Terra too. She should not have been put on the show. Especially after what she did to BB.

Regrem Erutaerc: I never thought about that. It would be a good idea if I decided a sequel or something. But that depends on how this story comes out to be.

Calisto: Thanks for the compliment.

WickedWitchoftheSE: Yup, I'm sorry that one was too short. At least this one is a bit longer. I hope you liked it.

satusimpson: hehe, well as you can see, she shall be all right.

Mr. D 91: You got lucky. I was able to update another chapter before I left. Maybe if you're lucky I'll be able to update while I'm gone. I'm not making any promises though. And thanks for the compliment.

darktrique: I agree, he was being a clorbag. I can't blame him for some of the things he said, however I can blame him for lying that he didn't love her. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story.

Chibi Scooby: lol, you're a funny kid.

ShadowKnux: No, don't die! You get lucky! I'm updating before I'm leaving town. I hope you liked this chapter.

Robinfan: thanks

broken.ballerina: she will be, maybe

dragonlore: hehe, just curious. Lol it's funny, when you mentioned a squirrel, it made me think of this kid I used to know who we would call him Squirrel. I don't even know his real name. Lol. I'm sorry that your fingers hurt from basket weaving. I've never done that before, is it hard? And it's okay, I'm weird too.

StickLad: sry. It should get better. Maybe

moo: now you know.

kacie: I take that as a compliment. That's what I was aiming for.

hoshi-ko88: BB has a brain? Lol, jk. I just watched Mad Mod tonight and that's one of my favorite quotes. Anyway, thanks for the review.

Mav Gauntlet: umm, my story hasn't ended yet, but thanks for the review anyway.

Half-Gothic Girl: Thanks!

batchick of DOOM: ummm I'll keep that in mind


	14. Chapter 14 A Mental Battle

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there would not be any Rae Rob moments in all The End parts!

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update. I had major writer's block. I can't believe I got 30 reviews on one chapter! It's awesome! Keep it up guys! I love ya all very very much. I have a feeling this story is coming close to an end. Unless you guys are able to give me ideas to keep this story going, there might just be one more chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think. Love ya! RonLuver2005.

Trust Me

Chapter 14 A Mental Battle

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Beast Boy's POV

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I'm sitting in the medical ward, clutching Raven's hand. It's been a couple of hours since I found her floating in the water. The team keeps coming in to tell me to get some sleep, but I refuse to leave Raven's side.

I can't stop thinking about all the events that have occurred today. Our argument my talk with Starfire, finding Raven in the water. What could possibly go wrong next? I tuck a strand of violet hair behind her ear. I know that if she doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself.

"BB?"

I turn my attention from Raven to see Cyborg in the doorway, holding a plate of tofu. I am surprised that he actually fixed me some. I guess that's what friends are for. He walks over and hands me the plate. "You missed dinner."

"I know. I didn't want to leave Raven." I say more to myself than Cyborg. "Thanks for being a good friend and bringing me some tofu."

He gives me a small smile. "No problem." He pulls up a chair next to me. "How's Raven?"

I sigh sadly, glancing at the beauty lying in the bed. "Nothing's changed."

Cyborg nods sympathetically. Silence comes between us again. I continue stroking Raven's face. It looks like Cyborg is deep in thought. Suddenly Cyborg breaks the silence. "Um, BB?"

"Mmm," I respond, not really paying attention.

"Star and I have been talking, and we both agree that we're very worried about you." He pauses. My eyes narrow, but I say nothing. I wonder where this conversation is going. "We know you're going through a rough time right now and we want more than anything to help you. But we can't help you if you won't let us."

"I'm fine. I've got everything under control." I say, trying to convince him as well as myself.

"You are not fine. Look at yourself, man. Your face is pale, you body keeps shaking, you have deep circles under your bloodshot eyes. You need help."

"I don't need help. I've got it under control. I can beat this problem on my own."

"You call this under control!" he says, glancing at the fresh scars on my arm.

I lower my head in slight guilt. He's right. This is getting out of hand. But there's not help out there for me. Nobody can beat this problem. Only I can. "There's no help out there for me. This is my problem. I have to deal with it on my own."

"No this has gotten out of your control. You need help. Let your friends help you. Please." I can see the fear in his human eye. I look away, unsure what to think. "We're so afraid we're going to lose you."

I stare at him. _Does he actually think I'm going to kill myself?_ I ask myself. "Cyborg, I am not suicidal."

Cyborg stands up, folding his arms across his chest. "You could have fooled me. When I saw those scars on your body earlier today, I thought you were trying to make yourself bleed to death! You are being selfish. Every time you cut yourself, do you even think about our feelings? Raven's feelings?"

I look at my hands, the guilt flowing through me. Cyborg's right. "You're right. I do need help." I say quietly. I don't even realize that Cyborg has already left the room. I turn my attention back to Raven. I take her hand back into mine. But as I continue to think, I can feel myself in a battle of tug a war. And the desire for help, is losing by far...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

replies:

Mr. D 91: Sorry it took so long. I had a bad case of writer's block. I'm really glad you like my story so much!

darktrique: I"m glad you like my story so much, and I'm glad that you don't want to see it end. However, I am running out of ideas quick, so I'm still trying to decide whether I should end it yet or not. I'm still thinking.

Half-Gothic Chick: Thanks!

satusimpson: lol! The funny thing is, I had just corrupted my BFF into liking TT, lol. But unfortunately she's a big Robin fan (no offense if you like Robin). But anyway, I loved your review. Keep it up.

disappear/Syani: Yeah, I'm sorry. I just thought it would make an interesting twist.

ShadowKnux: Thanks for the compliment. I promise to check your stories when I get the time. Unfortunately, my time for the moment is limited because of preparation for college and work and stuff. But I promise to read it if I get time. Thank you So much for the review!

Chibi Scooby: I would never kill of any of the TT characters. Well, I take that back. The only TT character I would kill off is Terra (no offense if you're a fan), but I can't stand her. Anyway, thanks for the review!

AstaOmega11: Thanks!

Mav Gauntlet: lol, that's okay. I get confused easily. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review!

WickedWitchoftheSE: Personally, I don't like It's a Wonderful Life either, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't thinking of that at all when I wrote the last chapter. I'm glad you like my chapter.

StickLad: lol, I didn't think of that.

Regrem Erutaerc: Well, when BB saved her, her cloak was still white. But anyway, thanks for the review!

powerpuffs61: I'm glad you like the door thing. I like your penname by the way.

Anukis-san: Thanks for your wonderful review, and the compliments. I don't like killing off characters, unless it's Terra (no offense if you like her or anything) Anyway, thank you so much for your review!

Cali: Thanks!

Athena-Tonks42: thanks!

Nibbles: I chose the name Anne for my angel, because that was representing me in the story. My name is not Anne, but I prefer it to be. If I could be rennamed, that would be the name I would want. That's why I chose the name for my guardian angel. I look like how she's described (except for the creamy skin) Thank you for your awesome review!

Broken.ballerina: lol, yup

dragonlore: we were at band camp, and out of the random, he just started chasing a squirrel, so my section leader decided to call him Squirrel, and the name stuck with him. And he does sometimes act like one too, as in like making a face and stuff. It's funny, cuz I didn't even think about A Christmas Carol when I wrote the chapter. I hope you have fun on your trip.

BlanchietheBlonde: Thanks, I will.

FantasyObsessed: I would love to hear from you. Send me an e-mail and we can talk! Thank you for your awesome review!

Lovex3spell: Yeah I thought Raven had to know what would happen if she chose to die. Cuz we know that if she did, BB would've gone over the edge. At least in my story anyway. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Faerieraven: Actually, I didn't think about that. Anne was actually a portrayal of me, except for the creamy white skin. I didn't think about Starfire. Nice observation. Thanks for the review!

LadyOfWestermLand: I can't tell you how flattered I am by your review! Thank you so much for your compliments! It makes me feel more confident about this story! Anyway, thanks SO much for your awesome review!

Moo: yup

hoshi-ko88: I totally agree with you there! I luv BB soooo much!

getsilly93: thanks!

Savi: I did have fun, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Writer's block was driving me crazy! And I totally agree with what you said. His words really did hurt Raven.

untitled-bin: Thanks SO much for your review! It was so uplifting!

Gem W.: I know it seemed a bit A Christmas Carolish, but I didn't even think about that when I wrote the chapter. :takes pictures and hangs them on bulletin board::stares at them admiringly.::pins the BB button proudly on my chest: BB's the best! I agree with you all the way. My BFF is obsessed with Robin, and I don't really have anybody to talk to about how awesome BB is. Everytime I do with her, she just rolls her eyes and continues her obsession with Robin. Anyway, thanks for your awesome review!

Calisto: Sorry it took so long. I had major writer's block. I totally agree with you! I hated all the RaeRob parts in the End. Grr it made me so mad. But we all know that Robin's obsessed with Starfire, so I don't think we'll have to worry about Rae and Rob getting together. And we know BB loves Rae (it's so obvious). Anyway, hopefully something will happen in the next season. Thanks for the review!


	15. Chapter 15 On The Road To Recovery

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, BB's moped wouldn't have broken down in the episode "Employee of the Month".

Trust Me

Chapter 15 On The Road to Recovery

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Raven's POV

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

I open my eyes slowly, my surroundings suddenly coming into focus. I am in a small room with machines all around. I realize I am in the medical ward. I suddenly remember Anne, my guardian angel. Images of what I just saw keep flashing in my mind. Beast Boy's grave, _my_ grave, everything. A part of me wonders why I came back. I know that the world will be ending soon, because of that stupid prophecy. Why did I just have to make it easier for my father to take over. I find Beast Boy next to me, his eyes closed. As i stare at his damp cheeks, I figure out the reason. Because I love him. Because I want to spend the rest of my days with him. And that he loves, and needs me to live. I realize that Beast Boy is talking to himself. I blank my mind and focus to what he's saying.

"-Why do I always have to screw things up?" he's saying to himself. I feel my heart pound as I see tears running down his face. "You're lying her, dying, and it's all my fault. Why did I have to be so _stupid_! I'm so sorry, Rae. I just wish there is some way you can hear me tell you that I love you."

I decide it's time to show Beast Boy that I'm awake. "I just did," I say quietly.

I watch his face drain of color as he opens his eyes. Our eyes meet. My heart burst with happiness because of the look on his face. Great relief. "Raven!" He cries happily. He pulls me into his arms. My heart pounds harder against my chest as I rest my head on his chest. "Rae, I'm so sorry. It's all my-." I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

I feel as though as my world his complete. Nothing could possibly be better than this. I wrap my arms around his neck, as his circle my waist. As the kiss deepens, I forget everything: our fight, my attempt suicide, Beast Boy's depression. But the happy feeling doesn't last forever. I suddenly remember what I saw behind the blue door. What Anne showed me. Tears start running down my cheeks. Faster and faster.

When we break apart for air, I try to hide my tears, but Beast Boy sees them anyway. He wipes some off with his fingers, but the tears keep coming down. "Rae," he whispers. "What's wrong?"

I sniffle. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too-."

I bury my head into his chest. "No, you don't understand. After I jumped, I found myself in a bare room where I could chose my fate. A woman came to me and showed me what would've happened if I chose to die."

I shudder, but I know I must tell more. "It was horrible. Robin and Cyborg looked like zombies. Starfire went back to Tameran. And you-you," I struggle with the last words. "You took your own life. Y-you slashed your wrists."

I sob harder in his chest. He wraps his arms tighter around me. I can feel his mind swimming. I can't tell what he's thinking. But one question has been a burden on my mind since I saw his gravestone. "B-Beast Boy?" I lift my head and look into his emerald eyes. "W-would you really have done it? Would you really have killed yourself?"

He's silent. I can tell he's thinking about the question I just asked him. I can feel his mind struggling to answer. I wait patiently, my heart pounding painfully against my chest. I'm trying with all my might to keep my body from shaking. His grip around me still stays strong. Finally he answers. "I'm not sure." he says in a quiet voice.

More tears fall down my face as I hear his response. I know I have to apologize to him, ask for forgiveness for my fault. "Gar?" I whisper.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I told Robin." I say quietly, hanging my head in guilt.

He says nothing. He continues stroking my hair. After a moment, I continue to spill out my feelings. Of how scared I am for him, how I desperately was just trying to help. "It's just, I am so afraid I'm going to lose you. I wasn't sure if you were slowly trying to take your life. Little by little. Cut by cut. When you showed me your scars, I wanted nothing more than to help you overcome your problem. I love you, and it hurts me to see you feel so much pain."

"I love you too, Raven. I'm trying to stop, but there's nothing anybody can do. There is no help out there for me. This is a problem I have to deal with on my own. You have to believe me."

I stare at him, not believing what he's saying. I believe that he's trying to stop. I just can't believe he thinks that nobody could help him. That he has to face this problem alone. "I believe you are trying to stop. But it looks like the efforts you are making are not working." I say, glancing at his fresh scars on his arms. He gulps in guilt, averting his eyes.

I place my hand on his cheek to get him to look back at me. "Gar, if you love me, will you please let us help you. You need us. You cannot win this battle alone. Please? For me?"

I continue to stare at him, waiting for his response. I can tell he's being pulled through a mental tug of war. As I stare into his eyes, I can see the desire for help, the desperation of wanting to overcome the problem he faces. He gives me a soft sigh. "Okay, Raven. But would you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Would you please help me with this, go through it with me? I don't want to do this alone."

I stare into his emerald eyes, which hold fear. "Of course I will." I hug him tightly. Tears run faster down my cheeks, but this time in hope and happiness. As I close my eyes, I can see Happy jumping around. "T-thank you." I manage to choke out.

As he continues to hold me, I can feel my world piece back together. If he gets the help he needs, then everything will be right again soon. I sigh happily, knowing that things are going to be wonderful again soon...

**(A/N: I've been thinking about just adding one more chapter, but I would like your guys' opinion. Should I end it now and possibly write a sequel about BB's recovery? Or should I continue with the recovery coming up in later chapters? Let me know what you think. I love you guys! RonLuver2005) **

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

replies:

getsilly93: I know. I don't know what's up with me and writing short chapters. I hope this one makes up for it. Thanks. Now you don't have to wonder about Raven anymore, eh?

Gem W.: Well, I know one thing. At least I have you that I can obsess over BB with. Thanks for the awesome review!

Chibi Scooby: Yeah, Terra is evil and should never have been on the show.

disappear/Syani: I hope not! I seriously hope not! I REALLY hope that she and BB won't pick up from where they left off in Betraya if she does come backl. Grr, that part pissed me off when they almost kissed, then I find out that she betrayed them. I would've been a TerraBB fan IF she hadn't of betrayed the Titans. But I'm a loyal BBRae fan, so yeah, I'll sop babbling now. And I hope this chapter was better. Sorry about the short chapter!

Oranfly: thanks!

Moo: not necissarly (sp?). It depends on whether you think I should write about the recovery or not.

Iuz the Old: Personally, it wouldn't surprise me if BB was a cutter. Especially what he's been through before he became a Titan.

kacie: I know, I'm sorry. I was out of town, and had writer's block.

broken.ballerina: I'm sorry. I had writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for it

Half-Gothic Chick: me 2. Writer's block sucks. Sorry the last chapter was short, but I'm glad you still liked it.

Nibbles: thanks for all your wonderful compliments. I agree with you all the way. Beast Boy does need to realize that he needs help.

StickLad: lol, I know what you mean. I'm usually hyper too, lots of happy juice (don't ask), but right now I feel blah (and because I'm sick, and missed work for it)

lovex3spell: I'm really glad you like my chapter! Yeah, I was really tired, long shifts and everything. I got sick today and called in sick at work. So, with my door closed, I decided to update another chapter. Thanks for your awesome review!

Savi: Yeah, I loved the end where BB hugged Raven. I was just like AWWW! But it made me mad when Raven told him to quit it. It made me sad. Oh well, they love each other, anywayz.

Terra Rock: I know, lack of ideas. At least this once was longer.

ripper-rabbit: Here ya go!

Anukis-san: I think I will in one of my future stories anyway. Lol, loved your dance

Regrem Erutaerc: Um, it did in the..5th chapter I think. After she healed BB after his fight with Cinderblock.

Hoshi-ko88: mmmmm BB naked, that's a nice pic in the mind. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I hope this one makes up for it.

faerieraven: thanks! That review really warms the heart.

Raven the Black Rose: Yeah, I was staring at the episode thinking WTF when I was watching it. It almost made me sick. But the BBRae part at the end of part 3 made up for most of it, almost.

AstaOmega11: Thank goodness they're only friendship moments, cuz otherwise I'd go insane. But anyway, thanks for your awesome review! It made me feel so good on the inside.

Draco Blade: Sorry about that. Hopefully this one will be a little longer. I don't know what's wrong with me and writing shorter chapters. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

ShadowKnux: I totally agree with you! I was like P.O'd with Raven when she told him to stop. I wanted to jump into the TV and smack her on the side of the head. Poor BB, I bet he feels like she hates him or something. Anyway, I'm glad you liked my chapter. Terra...that's not a bad idea. That could actually help in some way... Anyway, thanks!

Mr. D. 91: Thanks for your compliments! And thanks for reviewing every chapter. It gives me such inspiration.

darktrique: that's true, I do need to. I'm just wondering if I should make it a sequel, or just keep going.

Satu Simpson: My favorites list goes: BB, Rae, Cy, Star and Robin's last, of course. tries to kill Robin, but fails miserably Anyway, thanks for the awesome review!

WickedWitchoftheSE: I am also going to school to be a psychologist, but instead I'm going to be a forensic psychologist. Maybe we can help him together, lol. Anyway, thanks for the awesome review!


	16. Chapter 16 Help!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Robin would've beaten up Val-Yor for insulting Starfire in the episode "Troq"

(A/n: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I kept writing it, then hating it, then having to write again. I think this was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write so far. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please let me know. And I'm making this story continue. Thanks for being so patient. I'll try not to take so long in updating next time. Love ya! RonLuver2005)

Trust Me

Chapter 16 Help!

Beast Boy's POV

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

It's been a couple of hours since Raven woke up and I couldn't be any more relieved. My mind is still swimming from everything Raven has told me. About me committing suicide if she had chosen to die. I'm not sure what to think about these things. I know that I can't live without her, but I'm not sure if I would result in sucide. On the other hand, I guess it's not surprising after what I've been doing to myself. I realize that Raven's fallen asleep in my arms. The events of today must've worn a lot of energy from her. Gently, I lay Raven on the bed. I start stroking her face. I get lost in my own thoughts. I think about everything. My life from as far back as I remember, to the present. The memory that keeps sticking in my mind is one that I will never forget. Learning about my parents deaths.

_Flashback_

_I was playing in the grass, a tiger cub sitting in my lap. As I stroked its ear, I kept thinking about the argument I had with my parents earlier. About them wanting me to go with them on the boat ride. How I refused to go. How I told them that I didn't want to spend time with them. I felt guilty as I remember the downcast looks on their faces. What made me say such mean things to them?_

_"Hey Garfield," a voice said behind me._

_I turned around to see King Tawaba right behind me. "Hey," I responded back. I smiled at him, but my smile faded as I saw the look on his face. Pale, shaken, deeply upset. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_He knelt down beside me. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. "Gar, something horrible has happened."_

_My head shot up and I stared into his eyes. I had a bad feeling that I knew what was coming. "What?" I asked in a slightly trembling voice._

_King Tawaba took a deep breath. "There has been a terrible boating accident today-."_

_I cut him off. My worst fears had been confirmed. Something happened to my parents. I hoped with all my heart that they were okay. "Mom? Dad? Are they okay!" I asked in an urgent voice._

_He shook his head sadly. "Their boat collided into large rocks at the shore. We are unsure how they lost control. Your parents died on impact. I'm sorry."_

_I could feel my soul rip in half. The word dead kept repeating in my mind over and over again. I could feel my world crashing down. I fell to my knees. "No! It's not true! It's not true!"_

_He gave me a sad look. "I wish it wasn't, I really do. But it is true. Your parents are dead, Gar."_

_I wasn't listening to him. I was thinking about the events earlier. How I had hurt my parents. "It's all my fault! I should be dead with them!" I shouted in agony._

_King Tawaba put his hands on my shoulders. "Gar, listen to me, it wasn't your fault. There wasn't any way you could've known that this was going to happen. It was not your fault."_

_I got up and turned my back to him. "It is my fault. If I was there, I could've saved them. But instead," I turned around, showing my friend my tear-stained face. "I told them to have a nice life without me."_

_I couldn't think about anything else for the rest of the night. And the memory always came back to haunt me. That I am the cause for my parents' deaths._

_End of flashback_

I can feel my body shaking violently as I remember my flashback. The guilt and pain is stronger than ever. I can feel swat pouring down my face, mixing with my tears. I wrap my arms around myself as I shiver. I feel cold, tired. I feel as thought I haven't slept in weeks. All of a sudden I feel hopelessness sweep over me. I feel like I'm never going to be happy again. I stand up shakily, knocking my chair over. I hope that doesn't wake Raven up. Luckily she's still sound asleep.

_Cut, slash, bleed._

I make my way into the hallway. I lean against the wall trying to calm myself down, but to no effect. I feel as though I have lost everything that mattered to me. I can't stop the feeling, as it keeps growing.

_Cut, slash, bleed_

I feel dizzy. I fall to my knees, my hands covering my ears. The voice continues to get louder, and louder.

_Cut, slash, bleed._

_**Stop, please stop **_I think to myself in agony. I close my eyes. I feel like I've fallen into total darkness and there's no hope of me coming out. _**Please!**_

_Do it and I will stop _the voice commands. _Cut into the skin. You know it makes you feel better_ it whispers in my head.

I hesitate. _**But if I do, I'll hurt myself, I'll hurt Raven. She's right. I do need help. **_I argue back.

_You don't need help. You've got this under control. One little cut won' t make a difference. Do it._

I start to argue back, but I cannot find anything to argue with that logic. Just one little cut won't make a difference. It can make the pain go away. Just one more cut, then I'll get some help. I form my right hand into a tiger claw. I lower my tiger claw across my left forearm, where so many cuts and scars are. I am about to cut when a hand tightly wraps around my tiger claw. I turn around and realize it's Raven.

"Beast Boy what the hell are you doing!"she says, giving me a stern look.

I look at her. Isn't Raven supposed to be resting? "Raven, what are you doing? Get back in bed. You need your rest."

She ignores me. "I could sense your pain. Cutting yourself is not going to make it go away. It's only going to make it worse."

"And how would you know that, Rae?"

"Because I can feel it whenever you do it. The pain keeps on growing. Don't do it."

"Just one little cut, Rae. It's not going to do any damage. I can handle it." I say in a voice that doesn't feel like my own. I refuse to look her in the eye.

"You promised me you would get help. Cutting yourself only makes you take another step backwards. Don't do it. You can't handle it. Go tell the others you need help."

"I can control it."

Raven grabs me by the hands and leads me into training room and pulls me in front of a length-sized mirror. "Look into this mirror. Does this look under control to you?" she says, her hands still holding onto mine. I guess she still thinks I'm going to do it.

I stand transfixed at my image in the mirror. My hair is disheveled, eyes are bloodshot with circles underneath them. Plus all the scars that are covering my arms. I notice my body is still shaking and I never even realized it. I am shocked my appearance. Is this really what I look like? I haven't even taken off my wet clothes from diving in the water. My clothes are plastered against my body from still being wet. I'm starting to feel really scared. I look like hell. "Rae," I whisper. "Is that what I really look like?"

Raven hesitates, then nods. I feel sick to my stomach. I don't look like the way I want to look. I feel and look weak. I don't look like the happy go-lucky comedian I once was. Instead I look scared, unsure of myself. I look like I've lost my soul. I look into my green eyes and realize there's no spark of life in them anymore. Instead they look dull and empty. How did things all come down to this?I feel a tear run down my cheek. I turn to face Raven and look into her eyes. For a long tense moment, all we do is stare at each other. Finally, Raven breaks the tense silence. "Come on Beast Boy. Let's go find Cyborg. He'll know what to do."

I silently nod and let Raven lead me out of the training room. My tiger claw has formed back into my hand. My heart beats faster and faster as we get closer and closer to the living room. Raven must have sensed the him in that room. We find Cyborg sitting at the table his head in his hands. He looks like he's been having a hard time sleeping.

He looks really upset. He's in such deep thought that he doesn't hear Raven and I enter the room. Raven coughs loudly, making Cyborg look at us. It looks like he's about to lecture Raven, but she gives him a warning look. She jerks her head at me to Cyborg without me noticing. I turn to leave, but Raven holds on to my arm. "Beast Boy has something he would like to ask you." She says in her usual monotone.

I can feel his eyes on me. Raven puts her arm on my back and pushes me towards him. I want to turn around, but Raven keeps a hold on me. I feel myself go pale. I look at my feet. I am ashamed by how I'm looking right now. Raven squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, Beast Boy. He wants to help you. Just ask him." she whispers in my ear.

After a moment, I lift up my head. I make eye contact with Cyborg. I can feel my body start to shake and my palms starting to sweat. I feel very frightened. It's just Cy, there's nothing to worry about I keep trying to tell myself. But then why do I feel so nervous. I can do this. I take a deep breath. "Cyborg. I know you know my secret." I glance at Raven. She gives me an encouraging nod. I continue. "And I know how I told you that I can handle this problem on my own. The truth is, I can't handle this problem on my own. You have been right all along. I do need help. And if you don't want to help me because of the way I've been acting, then I understand. But I plead to you with all my being to please help me." I fall on my knees. I can feel tears flowing down my face. I hang my head in despair, praying with all my heart that he will help me overcome this problem.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Cyborg standing in front of me. He helps me to my feet again. "Beast Boy, you are my best friend." he says with much emotion. "I want nothing more than to help you recover. Thank you for coming up with the courage to come to me."

Then Cyborg does something he's never done before. He hugs me. I return the hug gratefully. After a moment we break apart. Raven comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm proud of you." she whispers in my ear. I turn around and hug her tightly. And as I hug her, I have a feeling that things are going to get better very soon...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

replies:

Regrem Erutaerc: Possibly. It all depends on what direction this story is going to take next.

Anukis-san: thanks for the suggestion. You bring up a very good point. Thanks for reviewing!

broken.ballerina: thanks for the compliment! It really boosts my morale. And I'm glad it's worth the wait

StickLad: yeah I had a stomach virus. Ugg. But I'm finally over it now. I think I am going to just keep going. Thanks for the suggestion.

Satu Simpson: I like how you changed your penname. Change is good. My old penname was Rwfan, but I changed it before I started writing Teen Titan fanfiction. Love ya too! I hope you liked this chapter!

Matt-Robinette: I thought about that, but I decided to keep on going. I don't want to go through the hassle of coming up with a new title and stuff. So expect more chapters, if that's okay with ya!

darktrique: I will not be doing a sequel. I'm going to keep on going. (At least that's the plan for the moment) Anyway, thanks for the suggestion.

Mr. D 91: Thanks for your input, but it looks like there's going to be more than one chapter coming up. Thanks for reviewing

ShadowKnux: Your review was NOT pointless! I enjoyed every bit of it. And I am also a 100 RobRae hater as well, and I can't see why people would consider it happening. It's too obvious that Robin loves Star and Beast Boy loves Raven and vice versa. Okay, I'm done with my ranting. I hope you like this chapter!

Draco Blade: Your review made me feel so good on the inside. I really needed it. Thank you so much! And thanks for the input.

Iuz the Old: Thanks!

Chibi Scooby: Don't worry, I know what parts you thought were sweet and what parts weren't. If you thought his cutting was sweet, I'd think u weird. Lol jk. Anyway I loved your review! Keep it up!

iforgetmyname: Good idea. I've decided to continue with my story. It'll save me a lot of hassle, by coming up with a new title and a summery.

Raven the Black Rose: lol, that's okay. I don't mind being bugged (cuz I miss my older brothers who bug me all the time, and I rarely see them) Anyway, getting off track. As far as the sequel goes, well I'm continuing on with the story, and just to let you know, I'm going to be starting school soon and I'll be too busy to write much. Anyway, thanks for the awesome review!

AstaOmega11: I like your thinking. I'm continuing with my story. Thanks for your awesome review!

dragonlore: Actually to tell you the truth I DID miss ya! I'm EXTREMELY glad you're back! And I am going to continue with this story, since it would make things a lot easier.

Gem W: I'm really glad you liked the chapter! And I'm really glad you support my decision whichever way I choose. You are awesome!

WickedWitchoftheSE: I bet. I think I'll be in school for another decade. Ugg. Oh well, it'll be worth it, I hope Either that or I'll become an author or something. Anyway, thanks for the awesome review!

moo: I'm glad you like my chapter and that you support my decision either way. It makes me feel good! Thanks for the review!

Athena-Tonks42: okay

Mav Gauntlet; I agree with you

getsilly93: hmm, I never thought of that. I have seen the end, and I've already thought of what MY version of that episode would be if I was in charge. Anyway, maybe I'll add it here or make it into a different story. I don't know, I'll have to think about that one. Thanks for the awesome review!

Half-Gothic Chick: Thanks for your input. I think I'm going to keep going, and THEN write a sequel. We'll just have to see how things go. Thanks for the awesome review!

Savi: Thanks! I think I will ask, because I totally agree! There should be a lot more BB/Rae moments in the show. Thanks! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the awesome review!

Glean-Glean: Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17 Girl Talk

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy would've been stranded together in the episode "Stranded"

A/N: I apologize for my late updates. I don't know why I'm having such a hard time. Anyway, just to let you know, I will not be replying to reviews in this chapter. I got an e-mail saying that Fanfiction,net is banning us from doing so. I have been sent a petition and if you would like to sign it, just let me know and I will e-mail it to you. And I will be going off to college soon, so I might not be updating as fast as I used to. I apologize again. Anyway, I love you all very much and thank you SO much for the reviews)

Trust Me

Chapter 17 Girl Talk

Raven's POV

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After a while, Beast Boy has seemed to calm down. His body has stopped shaking and his sobs have ceased. Cyborg is still in deep thought. I guess he's trying to figure out what we should do to help Beast Boy. He breaks the silence. "I will think about what we're going to do. In the meantime, you two need some sleep."

I nod silently. I wrap an arm around Beast Boy and lead him to his room. We stop in front of his door. He wraps his arms around me. "Rae, thanks for everything," he whispers.

I blush slightly and give him a soft kiss. "You're very welcome. Sleep well." I turn to leave, but Beast Boy grabs hold of my arm.

"Uh, Raven?" He asks nervously. I turn around and stare at him in anticipation. "Do you think...I mean if it's no trouble...that you could, um, sleep with me tonight?"

My eyes widen. I'm not sure how to respond. "Beast Boy, I-."

He must've noticed my discomfort, for he adds quickly. "Not in the same bed, just in my room. You can have the lower bunk. It's just, I feel a lot calmer when you are around. I-I don't want to be alone."

I nod in understanding. "Of course I will. Just let me change. You need to do the same. I'll be back in five minutes."

He nods then closes the door. Before he does, I feel I have to say one more thing. "And Beast Boy. Please don't cut yourself while I'm gone. If you do, I will know." I say, pointing to my head. He closes the door and I head back to my room.

As I pull on my pajamas, I keep thinking about everything. How I found Beast Boy about to slice himself open. How I talked him into talking to Cyborg. How Cyborg promised to help. I stare at myself in the mirror. It's a good idea that I sleep in his room tonight. I can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't attempt to cut again.

Five minutes later, I appear in front of Beast Boy's door wearing dark blue silk pajamas. (I know she usually wears her leotard, but oh well) I knock softly, but don't get a reply. I can hear soft sounds of sobs. Not wanting to take any chances, I punch in the code to his door and walk in.

Beast Boy is standing in the middle of his room, his body shaking uncontrollably. He's got his pajama bottoms on, his shirt in his trembling hands. I can see his scarred covered chest. His eyes are wide, his face drained of color. I rush over to him. "Beast Boy! What happened?" I ask urgently.

After a moment, he notices that I'm there. "R-raven." he gasps. "H-help me." He falls to his knees, his hands over his ears, dropping the shirt in the process. "Make it stop, please make it stop," he begs over and over again.

I bend down to his level, feeling extremely startled. I can feel his emotions. He's struggling with another feeling. A dark feeling that wants him to cut, slash, bleed. Not knowing what to do, I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I wrap my arms around him tightly. "Shh, Beast Boy it's okay. I'm here. Calm down! Everything's going to be okay."

I can feel him starting to sob into my chest. I hold onto him tighter and tighter. Finally, he calms down enough. I pull apart to look at his face. Just looking at him make tears run down my face. He looks so lost, so miserable, and extremely scared. "Gar," I say quietly. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

He nods silently. I help him to his feet and make him sit on the lower bunk of his bed. I sit next to him and wait for him to speak. "I keep thinking about my parents' deaths. About the argument I had before they died, and learning about my parents' deaths. Then something always tells me to let go, to cut. Telling me to cut, slash, bleed. I can't fight it anymore, Raven. No matter how hard I try, it's always stronger than me."

He pauses for a second. I never realized how bad it has gotten. I move over and wrap my arms around him. I am silent, thinking about everything. I never knew that in many ways, Beast Boy is just like me. He's as much of a private person as I am. And, what it sounds like to me, it sounds like he has a demon inside him too.

"Rae,"Beast Boy's quiet voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What if I never get control? What if I never stop cutting? I-I don't want to die."

I give him a stern look. "You are _not_ going to die. Not if I can help it." I can still feel fear flowing through him. I continue in a soft voice. "Cyborg will figure things out. We _will_ get you some help. You _will_ overcome this problem."

"Thanks, Raven." he says sleepily, lying back down on his bed. I lie beside him, my arms still wrapped tightly around him. "You're welcome," I whisper back, and before I know it, I fall asleep.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

I wake up early the next morning. I find myself still in Beast Boy's embrace. Then I remember last night. Beast Boy is lying beside me, his arm around me, still in deep slumber. _I sure hope Cyborg figures things out_ I think to myself. My throat feels parched. I need some herbal tea.

I check to make sure Beast Boy is still sound asleep, then gently get out of his embrace and fly into the kitchen. Careful not to wake anybody up, I make myself a cup of tea. I am about to sit at the table, when I hear small sobs coming from the couch. I feel extremely startled. Quietly, I walk over and look over the couch to see Starfire sobbing into the couch. "Starfire?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

She looks up from the couch and sees me standing there. "N-nothing friend, Raven. I just need to be alone for a while."

I know that it has to be something, so instead of going away, I sit on the other end of the couch, waiting for her to calm down. Then I suddenly realize that she's not going to calm down anytime soon. I scoot over to her and say in a quiet voice, "Star if it's about yesterday-."

She interrupts me. "It is not that. Well, not all of that. I feel so torn up inside."

"Why?"

She sits up and makes eye contact with me. " I am scared, friend Raven. Everybody has changed in less than three days. I mean, with friend Beast Boy doing the 'cutting' of himself, and you attempting to do the 'killing of self'. Cyborg has ceased saying the 'booyahs' and Robin has stopped using his head. I just do not understand. What is it, friend that I have been doing wrong?"

I stare at her in confusion. "Star, you haven't done anything wrong. My attempt suicide and Beast Boy's cutting has nothing to do with you. I didn't realize that I would've hurt you this much if I hadn't of pulled through. And for that, I truly am sorry. And I promise that I will never try that again." I decide not to mention what Anne showed me. I continue, "As far as Beast Boy goes, his cutting habit has nothing to do with you. He has a very painful past. He started cutting to relieve himself of the pain, and then one thing led to another, and he can't stop. But, you have nothing to worry about, Star. He's going to get some help. I managed to convince him to ask Cyborg to get find him some help. Cyborg should have a plan soon. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be back to normal."

My response seems to satisfy her for the moment. We're quiet for a moment. Then Starfire breaks the silence. "Why did you attempt, Raven?"

"It was a lot of things. What Beast Boy said to me, really hurt. But I know now that he really does love me and always will. I feel grateful that I was given another chance to live. I promise I will never do that again." I feel like I don't want to go into details about my past and my destiny. "My birthday is next month." I mutter under my breath.

She must have heard me, because she gives me a look of confusion. But before she can respond, I figure a way to get out of talking about it. "I'm going to go check on Beast Boy," I say quickly, jumping up from the couch. She starts to protest, but I fly quickly out of the living room, leaving my herbal tea behind. I am about to enter Beast Boy's room when the door opens. He's still wearing his pajamas, but with the shirt on. He gives me a small smile. Even if it isn't one of his toothy grins, I can still feel my heart melt. "I was just about to come looking for you."

He wraps his arms around me. I breathe in deeply, taking in his scent. I close my eyes. I can't help but wonder how many more times will I be in his arms. Gently, I pull his head down for a gentle kiss. While I'm kissing him, I make a silent prayer that he will get better and that my birthday will never come.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt


	18. Chapter 18 Cyborg's Plan

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Robin wouldn't have treated Beast Boy the way he did in the episode "The Beast Within"

A/N: This chapter is going to be a little short. I apologize. I've been spending the whole week getting ready for school. I leave tomorrow morning, and I figure I should get another chapter out before I pack up my computer. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter anyway! I love you guys! RonLuver2005

Trust Me

Chapter 18 Cyborg's Plan

Beast Boy's POV

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

I wake up the next morning, the sunlight shining in my face. I sit up and give a long stretch. I feel so good, so energized. I haven't slept this well in a long time. I realize that Raven is no longer beside me anymore. I figure she went to get some herbal tea.

I decide to go and meet her. I grab my shirt from the floor and put it on. When I open my door, I see Raven standing outside it. She looks bothered. "I was just about to come looking for you."

I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls my head down for a tender kiss. I kiss her back, feeling like my thirst has been quenched. I tighten my hold on her as the kiss deepens. I'm not sure how long we've been kissing, but we break apart when the alarm goes off. Raven and I stare at each other, wondering which villain would cause trouble this early in the morning. We rush down the hall and into the living room. Robin is standing with his back against the T.V. Starfire is siting on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. Cyborg is standing by the light switch. All of them have serious looks on their faces.

"Who is it this time?" Raven asks in her usual monotone.

"No one," Robin answers in a tired voice. "I've called you all down here for a meeting. Sit down."

Raven and I sit on the couch next to Starfire. I'm wondering what this is all about. Robin clears his throat. "First things first. Raven, why did you jump off that bridge?"

I can feel her tense up beside me. I throw an arm around her and squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. After a moment, she speaks. She talks about how much harder it is for her to control her emotions. She tells us everything that she told me, except in much more detail. She tells us what she saw when she was unconscious. Even though I've heard this story before, I am still horrified by it. I tighten my grip around her. So far she's left me out of her story, except seeing me slash my wrists when she was unconscious. For some reason, I can't help but feel that she's leaving something out of her story. But I'm not sure of what it could be.

"...and I realized that I wanted nothing more than to be with Beast Boy again." I can feel a blush tinge on my cheeks. "To be with my friends again. So I chose to come back. I'm really sorry guys." She adds the last part in a whisper, but we all hear it.

I hear sobs next to me and realize that Star is crying. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but to no avail. We all are quiet for a long, uncomfortable moment. Then Robin breaks the silence. "I would say it's okay, but it's not, Raven. I want you to promise me that you'll never do that ever again."

"I promise." she says quietly.

I start to feel very nervous. I have a bad feeling that I know what is going to be talking about next. I stand up, hoping that the meeting is over. "Beast Boy sit down. The meeting isn't over yet. Cyborg has another issue we must talk about." Robin says, giving me a serious look.

I sit down. Robin comes over and sits next to Starfire on the couch. Cyborg stands in front of us. He takes a deep breath. "As you all know, Beast Boy has a problem with self-mutilation." he says in a voice that doesn't sound like his own. His voice sounds strained, tired. I lower my eyes in guilt. Cyborg continues. "The good news is, he's finally allowing me to help him. Now, I've spent all night long thinking. I had to think of what I could do that would not only be best for Beast Boy, but for the rest of the team as well."

I stare at Cyborg in horror. _Are they taking me off the team?_ I ask myself in panic. My heart is pounding painfully against my chest. I start to sweat. Raven squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"So I've decided that in order to help you, Beast Boy, these things are going to happen: You are to see a psychologist on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. If trouble in the city arises during your session, you cannot go with us. You must finish your session first. And finally, someone has to be with you at all times until you beat this problem."

"What about the bathroom?" I ask.

Cyborg pauses for a moment. "I'll have Raven keeping an eye on you telepathically to make sure you're not doing anything to yourself.

I open my mouth to protest but close it again. I remind myself that I asked for his help. I am relieved that they're not kicking me off the team. However, I start to feel a little uncomfortable. I am to see a psychologist. I can't help but feel like I'm mental. On the other hand, maybe I am. I decide it's best not to argue. "Thanks, Cy." I say quietly.

"No problem, BB. I want you to get better so I can beat your butt at game station again." he says giving me a small grin. "I'll give you information on the location and time later this afternoon."

I give a small nod. Silence falls between the five of us again. Then Robin stands up and stands in front of us again. He is continuing the meeting, talking about his new idea of a training program, but I'm not listening. I am thinking about what my life is going to be like now. I now have to see a shrink, and I can't be alone. But as long as Raven helps me get through this, and that Cyborg's plan works, I know that things will go back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19 The Session

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Brother Blood wouldn't be on the show. I do own Dr. Drea Benson

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Jenni. I luv ya girl!

Trust Me

Chapter 19 The Session

Beast Boy's POV

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I'm walking down the street, Raven beside me. I feel nervous. It's a beautiful Monday, and I wish I could be doing other things, but I promised Raven I'd get help. I have to do this for her and for the rest of the team. I'm not wearing my usual outfit. Instead I'm wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. Cyborg told me I should look as normal as possible. Though I figure it doesn't matter what I wear, I still won't look normal. I'm green for heaven's sake! Raven and I are both silent as we enter the building. I sure hope this is a good idea. I approach the front desk. A skinny woman in her earlier twenties with dark brown hair and glasses is sitting there, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment with Dr. Benson today." I say to the lady at the desk. She looks up at me and smiles. "Name please?"

"Bea- I mean Gar Logan."

"Hello Gar. I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenni. Just sign in right there and she will be with you in a moment."

"Thanks Jenni." I say, giving her a small smile. After signing myself in, I sit down next to Raven and wait for the doctor to call me in. It feels weird being here. The walls are white, with occasional frames here and they're containing pictures. Being in this waiting room makes me feel depressed all over again. I can't help but wonder what the others are doing right now. My heart is pounding against my chest. Raven gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Garfield Logan?"

I look up to see a tall woman wearing a green shirt and khaki pants. "Hello, I'm Dr. Drea Benson." she says, holding out her hand.

"Gar Logan." I reply, shaking her hand. I give Raven a small kiss on the cheek before following the doctor out of the room.

She leads me into a small cozy room. All the feelings of depression leave me as I enjoy the warmth that flows through me. She directs me to sit on the couch. Then she sits in the chair across from me. I can't help but feeling a little nervous. Dr. Benson gives me a friendly smile. "So, Gar. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself for starters. Remember, everything you say will remain confidential."

"Confidential?" I ask in confusion.

"It is my professional code not to tell what goes on in this room. You can tell me anything you want, and the others will not know."

I nod in understanding. That sounds good to me. I am silent for a moment. What should I tell her? How I was orphaned at a young age? How when people see me, they think I'm a freak just because I'm green? Or the worst part yet. That I'm a murderer. I take a deep breath. Might as well say something. "My name's Garfield Logan, but I go by either Gar or Beast Boy. As you know, I'm a member of the Teen Titans and I live in the T-shaped tower. Cyborg's my best friend and Raven is my girlfriend. I really want a moped."

She laughs, probably because the last thing I just said was really random. I can feel my face redden slightly. "You're a funny guy, Gar." She says. I'm not sure how to respond to that. There is a short silence between us. Then Dr. Benson breaks it again. "Your friend Cyborg informed me that you have a problem with self-mutilation. The first thing I must ask is, why do you cause harm to yourself?"

I feel uncomfortable. I am ashamed of my bad habit. I lower my head and speak, keeping my eyes trained on the floor. "When I was little, my parents and I got into an argument. They wanted to take me on a boating trip, but I didn't want to go. They were trying to spend time with me, but I didn't want to." I swallow hard. "They died in a boating accident that day. It was all my fault. I could've saved them if I was there. But instead, I killed them. I let them die." I feel a tear run down my cheek. "That memory always crosses my mind once a day. I always feel that in order to get rid of the pain, I have to make myself bleed. I guess I feel like if I cut myself, I'm punishing myself for what I did to my parents. I haven't been able to stop since. I keep trying to, but I can't." My voice trails off. I continue to look at the floor. She probably thinks I'm a horrible person. Any second now she's going to tell me that she refuses to help me. Any second now, she's going to kick me out of the room and to never come back. Any second now, she's going to call me a murderer.

But when I look up into her face, I don't see hatred or total disgust. Complete understanding and the desire to help me. She gives me a very kind smile. "You had no way of knowing that your parents were going to die in that accident. You certainly did _not_ kill them. It just happened. You can't go on blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. And you must stop hurting yourself every time that memory crosses your mind."

"I can't help it." I say quietly.

"Well, you need to start preventing yourself from doing so. Believe me, if you keep cutting yourself, things can get worse. You could end up accidentally killing yourself."

"That's what Raven said. But you guys don't understand. You don't know what it's like."

She gives me a sad smile. "You're wrong. I do know what you're going through. I used to be a cutter myself. It started when I was a sophomore in high school. Life just wasn't going right. It seemed everywhere I turned, something bad would happen. So I started cutting myself, using a kitchen knife. And every time I did, the pain would go away. But then it would come back again, and I would have to cut again to get rid of it. Things got worse for me when my best friend at the time found out. She completely deserted me and left me all alone. This, of course made matters worse. But I got out of it. I beat this problem. So I decided to devote my life to helping people just like you. I can help you, if you will let me."

I stare at her in amazement. I thought I was the only one who felt this way. I guess I'm not alone after all. I take a deep breath. "Okay. Help me."

She opens her notebook. "Okay. Name five things that make you happy."

I am startled by the question. How does this help me get better? I think about it. _What makes me happy?_ The first thing that pops into my mind is Raven's face. Her smile, her lilac eyes. "One, Raven"

She nods, waiting for me to continue. I think some more. I think about the times I've had in the T-tower that were the best of my life. "Two, playing video games with Cyborg."

I fall silent again. I never knew this could be so hard. Then another idea pops into my mind. "Three, playing a trick on Starfire or Robin."

"Four, fighting crime."

She raises her eyebrow, but says nothing. I continue thinking. Finally it comes to me. "Five, being with people who really care about me."

She smiles at me. "Good. Now every time you are about to cut yourself, think of the five things you've just named. Keep concentrating on them and not on the pain." She looks at the clock. "Well, Gar, your first session is over. You're on a great start. Work on that for me and I'll see you on Wednesday." She finishes standing up and open the door. We walk down the hall.

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

I enter back in the waiting room to find Raven there waiting for me. "How did it go?" she asks, slipping her hand into mine.

"I think everything's going to be just fine." I answer back. I see her face brighten up.

We are about to walk out the door when Jenni calls out. "Bye, Gar. By, Raven. It was nice to meet the both of you."

"Nice to meet you too." we call out. As we head home, I decide I should do something for Raven to thank her for everything she's done for me. I just need to figure out what.


	20. Chapter 20 Raven's Scheme

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, the Sadie Hawkins dance would've been shown on the episode "Deception"

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm SOOOOO sorry about my bad habit of not updating very often. College is a lot more work than I thought it would be. Thank you guys so much for being so patient with me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I love ya guys! RonLuver2005

Trust Me

Chapter 20 Raven's Scheme

Beast Boy's POV

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

It's been a few weeks since I started therapy. Dr. Benson has helped me a lot. The emotional attacks have been occurring less and less. And so have the nightmares. But I figure that's because Robin has been sleeping in the bottom bunk of my bed every night. The sooner I am allowed to be by myself, the better. It gets annoying after a while hearing Robin mutter in his sleep about his love for Starfire.

I am walking down the hall with Cyborg, discussing the newest version of Mega Monkey that is coming out soon, when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I expect to see Raven behind me, but I am shocked when I realize it's Starfire instead.

"Hey Starfire," I greet her.

"Friend Beast Boy, I wish to have 'the talk' with you please,"

I look at Cyborg. He shrugs his shoulders and continues down the hall. I lean against the wall. "What's up, Starfire?"

"Friend Raven said something that greatly confuses me. And I figure since you are her 'boyfriend', maybe you could help."

"What did she say?" I ask.

"She said her day of birth is next month. On my planet, the date of your birth is a happy time and should be celebrated. But friend Raven acted like her date of birth is a sorrowful time. Do you think she is ill?"

_Raven's birthday is next month? _I ask myself. Now that I think about it, Raven's never told me when her birthday was. I feel like a horrible boyfriend. How can I _not_ know about my own girlfriend's birthday? I try to act normally. I shrug my shoulders lightly. "She's probably worried about getting older. Women are like that. Don't worry, I'll make sure she enjoys her birthday."

My answer seems to satisfy Starfire, because she doesn't press the issue further. We walk down the hall together in silence. I am thinking of what Starfire had said. An idea pops in my head. This is how I can thank Raven for all the help she's given me. I decide that as soon as I'm allowed to be alone, I'm going to do a little investigation in the Titan's main computer. The more I think about it, more ideas pop in my head. Everything's going to be perfect. I'll give her a surprise party she'll never forget.

We enter the kitchen together to find Robin and Cyborg sitting at the table discussing new training tactics. Starfire goes over to greet them, but I keep wandering over to the angel that is sitting on the couch, reading a book. I sit next to her, putting an arm around her. But instead of greeting me like she usually does, she says nothing. I wonder what's wrong.

As the days pass by, Raven has been getting quieter. I mean, quieter than usual. I hope she's still not thinking about Malchior. I can tell she's not reading, for the book is upside down. Something is troubling her.

"Rae?"

"Hmmm," she responds, not looking up from her book.

"What's wrong? You're still not thinking about Malchior, are you?" I ask.

She shakes her head, but refuses to answer my question. She tenses up, a tear sliding down her cheek. She puts her book down and turns to face me. "Just hold me."

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I can feel her tears fall on my shoulder. The book lays on the floor forgotten. I decide to not press the subject any further. Instead, I try to think of ways that I could comfort her. I am interrupted from my thoughts by high pitched giggling. "Oh Robin! Tell me another story!" We break apart and look in the kitchen. Cyborg is nowhere in sight. Instead Robin and Starfire are sitting at table, both blushing.

Raven and I look at each other. "Haven't they told each other yet?" I ask.

Raven rolls her eyes. "They're so oblivious. They'll never confess." An evil smirk crosses her lips. I raise my eyebrow at her. "Unless..." She leans in and whispers into my ear. I smirk back. We get off the couch and start to look for Cyborg. It's time to get those two together at last.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Robin's POV

A few hours later

saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It's almost dinner time and I can't find the others. Not that I've been looking or anything. I've been to distracted by a certain redhead.

"Friend Robin, would you like to help me make a mustard cake for our friends?"

"Sure Star," I say, smiling. I stand next to her at the counter. Starfire is telling me what ingredients we need, but I'm not listening. My eyes are transfixed on the beauty next to me. Her beautiful green eyes are full of excitement and happiness. I find it so hard to act like myself around her. I want to be perfect for her. My heart burns, knowing that I could never tell her how I feel. She'd never love me back.

Suddenly the lights start flickering. I figure Raven is having trouble with her emotions again. Suddenly the TV screen turns on, revealing Cyborg, wearing a professional business suit, standing on what looks like to be a stage, holding a microphone. Starfire claps her hands in delight. "Look Robin! Friend Cyborg is on the television. May we please watch?"

"Sure, Star," I say, letting her guide me to the couch. I wonder what this is about.

Cyborg starts to speak into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you for watching our show. For your entertainment tonight we have two very dramatic readings from two really special people. Our first reading will be read by your very own Boy Wonder himself. Please give it up for Robin!" Loud cheers erupt from the crowd.

I stare at the TV in disbelief. What the hell is going on here. Starfire looks at me in confusion. I shrug back, not having a clue what is going on. We turn our attention back to the TV. The camera moves to Beast Boy, dressed in my uniform and he's holding a small red book that looks a lot like...MY JOURNAL!

"BEAST BOY!" I shout, standing up. I try to turn off the TV, but Starfire stops me.

"Friend Beast Boy is also on the television. Please, I wish to see what he is going to say."

Knowing that I can't say no to Starfire, I sit back down and bury my face in my hands. To my horror, Beast Boy starts reading in a very dramatic voice.

"' _January 16, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Starfire asked me what the meaning of 'sex' was. I wasn't sure how to explain it. I wanted to show her, and I would've taken off her shirt, but the others were there. Besides she'd probably slap me. But I cannot deny it anymore. I LOVE Starfire! I love her long red hair, her emerald eyes, her perfectly shaped breasts. She's everything I want, everything I need. She's my insp...insp...insp'"_ Beast Boy stutters.

"Inspiration," a monotone voice whispers. The crowd gives a howl of laughter.

"Ah that's it! _Inspiration! 'If I get her to be my girlfriend, I'll surely show her what 'sex' is. And if we ever have a son, I'll name him Flaming Canary. But alas it will never happen, so I'm going to go cry by my Starfire shrine now._

_Robin'"_

The reading ends with the crowd laughing loudly while Beast Boy pretends to sob into his cape. I can feel the heat on my face. My heart pounds faster and faster as the words of my entry ring in my ears. I don't even dare to look at Starfire. She probably thinks I'm a loser. _Beast Boy is a dead man_ I think to myself in anger. I stand up, anger surging through my body. "BEAST BOY, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" I shout. As I stare into the TV, I can see Starfire and myself on the screen. There must be cameras filming us too.

Before I can make another move, Starfire pulls me back on the couch. "Please I cannot watch when you are standing." Her voice isn't cheerful anymore. She must hate me. _I'm going to kill Beast Boy!_ I vow to myself. The camera moves back to Cyborg who is wiping away a fake tear. "That was beautiful, Robin. The next reading will be presented by our very own Starfire. Take it away."

The camera shifts to Raven, wearing Starfire's outfit in her size and a red wig, holding a little pink book. She doesn't look like she's too happy with the arrangements. "_'Dear Diary,_" she begins in a monotone voice. "'_Last night-'"_

"Psst! Do it in her voice!" Cyborg hisses. The audience laughs loudly.

Raven rolls her eyes, ignoring him. "'_Last night I had-."_

"Oh I'll do it!" Cyborg says, pushing Raven out of the way, grabbing the book out of her hands. He reads from the pink book in a very good impression of Starfire.

"'_The 7th of January, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I had such a glorious dream! Friend Robin and I were on a glerchneck, or as Earth people call it, a 'date'. We were at the shop that contains the cream of ice, eating a sundae made of strawberries. It tasted wonderful. Then friend Robin told me that he liked my dress. I responded to his compliment by kissing him on the flornex. The next thing we knew we were...'"_

Cyborg is interrupted by a bell ringing. Cyborg stops in mid-sentence. "Well ladies and gentlemen, this reading will be continued after a quick commercial break."

I stare at the TV. My anger for Beast Boy has temporarily left my mind. Instead I feel utter confusion. Did Starfire have a dream about me, or is this just a trick? I don't want to know what the rest of the entry says.

Shaking all over, I pick up the remote and hit the power button. To my horror, the TV doesn't turn off. I get out my bo staff. I almost hit the power button on the TV when Cyborg appears back on the screen.

I almost burst out laughing at Cyborg's change of clothes. Instead of the business suit he was wearing earlier, he's now wearing Starfire's outfit and a bright red wig. I hold my laughter in, not wanting to offend Starfire.

"Welcome back to our show." Cyborg says into the microphone. Cheers erupt from the audience. "Before the commercial we heard a very dramatic reading from Robin and the start of an emotional reading from Starfire. Due to certain circumstances, I will have the honor of reading this dramatic piece. And for those of you who are just joining us now, never fear. I shall read this entry starting at the very beginning." He clears his voice and continues in a high pitched voice.

"'_The 7th of January_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I had such a glorious dream! Friend Robin and I went on a glerchneck, or as Earth people call it, a 'date'. We were at the shop that contains the cream of ice, eating a sundae made of strawberries. It tasted wonderful. Then friend Robin told me he liked my dress. I responded to his compliment by kissing him on the flornex. The next thing we knew, we were having 'the sex' that Cyborg told me about. It was quite enjoyable. Feeling his hand on my gribnax felt so natrually. I never felt so wonderful in my life. _

_I felt most disappointed when I learned that it was just a dream. Then I remembered that Robin will never tell me he loves me. He probably is still in love with Kitten, though I hate her more than a florpal. It is what they say 'wishful thinking' that Robin would want to have "the sex" with a girl like me. I love Robin with all my heart, but he will never see me as more than a teammate. I must go make the pudding of sadness now. _

_Love,_

_Starfire'"_

The entry ends followed by a mixture of laughter and sobbing. Then Starfire's face appears on the screen, her face red and tears running down her cheeks. Anger consumes me again. How could they humiliate Starfire like that. I stand up, not caring if I'm broadcasting this on television. "BEAST BOY, CYBORG, RAVEN YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!"

Cyborg continues as though he hasn't heard me. But I know he did, because his face is a little pale. "Well ladies and gentlemen, that's all the time we have for today. We hope you all enjoyed the show. And Robin, if you are still watching, we aren't coming home until tomorrow, so you better tell Starfire how you feel. Until next time, thank you and goodnight.

The audience claps and cheers as the credits roll on the screen. Not having the energy to stand, my knees give way, making me fall back on the couch. The TV turns off automatically, making the room absolutely silent.

My body is still shaking and my heart is still pounding. I can't believe the others would stoop so low to humiliate us like that. They sure are going to pay when they get back tomorrow. Cyborg's words keep ringing in my head '_tell Starfire how you feel.'_

I sneak a look at the girl beside me. Her eyes are glowing green in anger. I can tell she's deeply upset from the program. Her face is damp with tears. I start to comfort her, but then hesitate. Does she think I had something to do with it? Would she slap me if I held her? Does she really feel the same way?

It's no good. I have to say something. I scoot closer to her. "Starfire, I swear I had no idea that the others were going to do this. Please believe me."

Starfire lets out a sob. "Why did our friends do this to us? That was not amusing!" I wrap my arms around her. My heart burns seeing her in so much pain. She turns and sobs into my chest. I hold her close to me. My mind can't help but wonder if everything in her entry was true. That she loves me. But I dare not ask her.

We stay like that for several minutes. I wait patiently for her to calm down. Eventually she does. Then the thing I vowed not to ask her comes tumbling out of my mouth. "Starfire, did you really mean it?"

"Mean what, friend Robin?" Star asks quietly, her tearful eyes meeting mine.

"Do you really love me?" I ask. I close my eyes. I am dreading the answer. My heart pounds harder against my chest, waiting for her reply.

After a long, painful pause, she answers. Her eyes lower to her lap. "Yes, friend Robin. I meant it. I do love you. I know you only consider me one of your teammates, but I cannot help but love you. You are so brave and protective. I love you and no one else."

Her response warms my heart. Excitement is flowing through me so fast, I can barely think straight. I do the only thing I can think of. I lift her chin with my fingers. "Starfire, I love you too." I lean in, placing my lips on hers. The kiss is more than I ever dreamed of. It is perfect. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist as her circle around my neck. I feel as though I have just come home from a long, exhausting journey.

Suddenly I hear cheers erupt. We break apart and look at the TV again, seeing ourselves in our lover embrace. Not caring if the whole world is watching, I press my lips against Starfire's again, feeling like the happiest guy in the world. And lucky for the others, I forget about my vow of revenge.


	21. Chapter 21 Birthmark

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Raven would've revived Beast Boy instead of Robin in the episode "Birthmark"

A/N: I'm sorry about my late updates. Unfortunately I won't be able to update very much until the middle of December. Because then I have a month off from school and I can concentrate more on this story. But I promise I will finish it. Anyway, this is my version to the episode "Birthmark". I am also going through the parts of "The End" because it is essential to my story. You will see in later chapters. Thanks for your support and the wonderful reviews. Keep it up! Love ya!. RonLuver2005

Trust Me

Chapter 21 Birthmark

Raven's POV

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I stare at the clock, waiting impatiently for the minute hand to move. It's six p.m and the day I have been dreading has arrived. It's my birthday. I feel bad about ditching the others after the battle with Dr. Light. Especially, Beast Boy. Ever since he had been allowed to be alone again, he's been trying to spend as much time with me as possible. I know that he suspects that something is wrong. But he won't understand. None of the Titans will.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I look outside my door and look around, finding no one outside. Then I realize it's quiet. Too quiet. I leave my room an decide to investigate. As I roam down the hall, I can't help but wonder where everyone has gone. The door to the living room slides open. The entire room is dark. Suddenly out of nowhere, the lights flip on revealing a "Happy Birthday" banner from the ceiling with balloons and confetti falling.

I scream in shock, falling out of sight, not hearing the others shout, "SURPRISE!". After I calm myself down, I appear behind Beast Boy's shoes. I am not sure if I should be scared or angry.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I ask.

Beast Boy turns to face me, a huge grin on his face. "Um, well Starfire told me that you told her that your birthday was coming up. So we did some snooping." The other three glare at him. "Okay, _I_ did some snooping. I found it listed in the off-limits area of the Titans computer."

I am not listening as Starfire and Cyborg talk about their contribution. I can't believe they did all this for me. If only they knew that my birthday is nothing to celebrate. If only they knew about my destiny. But they must never know. They must never be brought into my fate. I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Beast Boy speak again.

Beast Boy must've noticed the look on my face, because he says in a worried tone, "I hope this is okay. We just..."

"No it's not." I say icily. "Look I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I am not interested."

The others try to convince me to reconsider.

"Oh but there will be music and the cream of ice and the strange game involving pins and the behind of a donkey." Starfire says cheerfully.

"We have a pinata shaped like Beast Boy," Cyborg says in a coaxing voice. "You know you want to smack him."

I whirl around, my eyes blazing. "NO!"

My outburst causes everything in the room to explode. I leave the room quickly. I feel guilty, because the others worked so hard. Beast Boy's hurt face burns my heart. But I don't want to celebrate something that will lead to the end of the world. I stop walking when I hear a voice behind.

"Raven!" Beast Boy calls, running up to me. He tries to hold me, but I shrug him off. I keep my back turned, not wanting to see the hurt look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I don't want to go into details, so I keep my answer simple. "I just don't like parties."

"It's more than that. I can tell. You've listened to me when I had problems. I am willing to listen to you. You trust me, don't you?"

"Gar, I trust you more than anyone else. And I do love you. But this is something that you must never know about. No one must know. You would not understand."

Beast Boy wraps his arms around my waist. I tense up by his touch. "I am willing to try, if you let me. You are important to me. I want to know what's bothering you. Tell me what's going on."

"I can't"

I turn around, facing him for the first time. Small tears are forming in my eyes. I break away from his grip. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but just trust me. If you knew anything about my birthday, you'd know there's nothing to celebrate." I hurry off, leaving Beast Boy in the hall. I shut and lock my door, hoping that Beast Boy won't come knocking.

Using my powers, I manage to steal the Beast Boy pinata from the living room and into my room without anyone noticing. I hold it close to me, pretending as though Beast Boy was with me right now.

I close my eyes and try to meditate. I need to clear my mind. It'll be midnight before I know it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chant softly.

I stop suddenly. Something isn't right. Something isn't right at all. I open my eyes. I gasp at the sight in front of me. My room is covered in flames. Suddenly a demonic voice whispers in my mind.

"_What you have concealed, you shall become. You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled." _

I stare in horror, watching embers fall on the floor. I am too frightened to speak. My heart is racing so loud, I bet the whole tower can hear it.

"_The portal must be open!"_

I finally find my voice. "NO!" I scream. There is a great flash and my room is back to normal.

My door opens and Beast Boy pokes his head inside. "I heard you scream. What's going on?"

I am spared from answering by the alarm going off. "Trouble," I say, quite plainly ending the conversation. We hurry to the living room. "Who is it this time?" Cyborg asks. Nobody answers his question.

We rush down the city following the tracking devices on our communicators. We find ourselves in a huge machine room. "No!" Robin gasps.

We follow his gaze to see a metal shoe hanging from an elevated platform. His face is completely hidden, but we have no trouble recognizing him. Slade.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Titans? Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think that I'd never see your smiling faces again."

Cyborg is the first to speak. "You...how did you survive?"

"You were taken down, way down!" Beast Boy growls.

"I don't know where you've been, Slade, but you shouldn't have come back," Robin says, glaring at his arch enemy.

Slade chuckles. "That's precious, Robin. But I didn't come back for you."

We all scatter as Slade sends flames our way. I'm not sure how he got those powers, but I could care less. We jump into action. The team goes in launching attacks against Slade, who blocks them all with a shield of fire.

I rise up and meet Slade's challenge. I gasp when I see the marking on his forehead. "I just want this day to end!" I say out loud.

Slade smirks at me, jumping to my level. "I think we both know this day is far from over. Hello birthday girl. Are you ready for your present?"

I am about to attack, when his arm latches on my wrist. My body floods with pain. When I jerk my arm away, I find a mark on my wrist. The same mark that's on his forehead.

Energy flashes around the room, released from his outstretched hand. Cyborg backs up quickly to avoid the falling debris. Explosions rip through the rest of the shafts, releasing huge gears from their mountings. I gasp in horror as I see one heading towards Beast Boy, who's lying on the ground, badly injured. Starfire picks up Robin and flies towards the exit. More blasts cause the building to continue to fall apart. I watch in horror as the gear is about to crush Beast Boy and my friends are about to die. "STOP!" I scream, finally finding my voice.

A black wave radiates form my body and covers the whole room. I feel confused when I realize that everything's frozen in place. I sigh in relief knowing my friends are safe for the moment.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Beast Boy's POV

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I open my eyes feeling very weird. Something isn't right. I am unsure where I am at first, but then remember. Slade somehow came back. And he's after someone. I think it's Raven, because he keeps chasing her around. I look around and realize that everything is frozen. What the hell? I notice the hand that is on my chest. I look up into anxious violet eyes. My Raven. "Raven?" I manage to say.

Without saying anything, Raven turns into her black bird and flies out of the building, carrying me with her. We quickly fly over Jump City. We land on the street. She wraps her arms tight around my chest. I have many questions. "Raven, what's going on? How did Slade get all those glowy powers? How did you stop time?"

She pulls away, wiping a few tears away. "I...I'm not sure." I watch as she glances at her wrists. I notice a red mark that looks like an S. I am about to ask her about it, when Raven continues. "I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish."

I look at her seriously. My heart is pounding. For once I've forgotten everything that's happened to me in the past month. "What's happening?"

"It's my birthday." she breaks out of my embrace. I look over her shoulder and see Slade jumping down from a building. My body shakes in anger and fear for Raven. I have to protect her. "Raven, run!" I shout. I turn into a cheetah and launch an attack towards Slade. My claws slash the metal chest, sending him backward and on the ground. I watch in horror as Slade gets back up and cracks his neck, the attack not affecting him in the least. He sends a powerful ball of flame. It hits me in the stomach and sends me down the street, making me turn back into myself. I find myself crushed between two huge rocks. I try to move them, but strength is beyond me. I've failed her.

Suddenly the rock moves, revealing Raven. "Beast Boy!" she cries. I can barely register everything, because I'm in so much physical pain. I lean against Raven for support. I'm not sure how much time has gone by, but the next thing I remember is lying on the ground in a church. Lying in Raven's arms. I can barely register what she's saying.

"I shouldn't have pulled you through this." I can feel her grip tighten. I look at Raven's blurry form, trying to take in all she is saying. "Any of you. But you're in and you need to know. I need to tell you. When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth, something is supposed to happen. Something very bad. That's why I-I didn't want to celebrate. But just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday ."

I manage to sit up, but it takes a lot of effort. I force myself to look at her. I try not to think about the pain in my chest. "Raven what is that weird S symbol on his forehead? What does it mean?" I ask hoarsely. I groan slightly as I manage to stand back up. Suddenly the door of the church blasts open. The last thing I remember is being blasted backward into another pew...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Raven's POV

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I get unsteadily back to my feet. My eyes widen in horror as I see Slade standing at the entrance of the cathedral. "It's just you and me kid." he says in a lazy voice.

Without looking back, I burst through a side door and run out into the street. As I'm running, I pray that Beast Boy is okay. I can feel the flames behind me as I continue to run. "You're making this harder than it has to be." Slade's voice rings out from behind me. I stop running when a wall of flames blocks my path. I turn to face him. "The message must be delivered."

I turn into a raven and fly off. I can hear him behind me. I speed up, hoping to get away from him. But the faster I go, the closer he gets. I use my powers to throw objects at him in hope to block his path. My heart accelerates as I watch him break through them easily. I move two buildings together to block his path. The next thing I know, he grabs me and we both hit the ground with a crash.

I get up quickly and try to run. Slade grabs me by my cloak, making the material of my leotard rip. I can feel the burning on my back. "You don't have a choice!" Slade says.

"No!" I scream. I try to hit him but he grabs a hold on my wrist painfully.

"The message will be delivered. Your destiny shall be fulfilled."

I can feel a white light pour from my eyes. I can feel the burning on my skin and my clothes tearing. As all this is happening, I can feel my hair lengthen too. I fall to the ground, clutching my arms in agony.

I stare at myself, being covered by the same symbol all over my body. I look around and realize that the city is completely destroyed. Buildings are torn apart, the sky is red. The tower is slanted into molten lava. My eyes focus on the five figures carved in stone. I can feel tears running down my cheeks when I see Beast Boy's rocky form. _Beast Boy! No!_ I think to myself in agony. "No!"

"Yes. Drink it all in. Behold the world you are destined to create."

I clutch my head. "No! I won't do it! This is just a vision. This can't be real!"

Slade grabs me by the arms and makes me look around. My mind registers that I'm on top of a skyscraper. He leans over my shoulder. "This is the future. Your future. It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass. I will make sure of it. You are going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face."

"Noooo!"

The last thing I remember before blacking out is Slade's voice ringing in my ears. "We'll be in touch. Oh, and happy birthday."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Beast Boy's POV

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

I wake up suddenly my head pounding. I find out I'm still in the church. I look around, realizing it's empty. _Raven! I've got to save Raven_! I'm not sure how long I've been knocked out, but I don't have a moment to lose. I turn into an eagle and fly over the city to find my love. My heart pounds worried about if I couldn't find her. What if she's dead? What if she's hurt? What if she needs me? I realize that everything else is moving again. Raven must've restarted time. My eyes widen as I see a figure falling from a skyscraper. I realize it's Raven. I manage to catch her on my back before she could hit the ground. I fly to the ground and turn back into myself. I hold her tightly into my arms. My heart burns in anger as I see her ripped clothes and the marks on her body. I wonder how her hair managed to get so long so quickly. I feel movement in my arms.

Her eyes open. "Beast Boy!" she manages weakly, pulling me close so our lips can meet. I notice the tears running down her cheeks, so I hold her tight. We break apart. "Let's go home," I say, helping her stand up. She nods and we fly back home.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Raven's POV

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

A few hours later, I have managed to rest up and change my ripped clothes. I have just finished cutting my hair back to its usual length. Slade's words keep ringing in my head. About how I have to fulfill my destiny. There has to be some way I can prevent it. Suddenly something in my head tells me that something isn't right. I find myself leaving my room again. I notice there are arrows on the ground. I follow them until they lead me to the door of the living room. When I open the door, confetti showers all over me again. I stare at the others. Beast Boy is wearing a party hat, Cyborg is cutting the cake, Starfire is holding the crown of meat, and Robin is at the stereo, putting on the music.

"Uh surprise?" Beast Boy says sheepishly. I am frozen in shock.

"Look, we know you didn't want a party, but after today.." Cyborg trails off.

There's a long silence. My eyes are viewing each Titan, thinking about what would be a good curse to use on them. But then I stop on Beast Boy. His shoulders are sagging.

His eyes lower. His smile disappears. "I did this to thank you for helping me overcome my problem. But if you don't want to celebrate, I understand. I just want to say thanks." He turns his back to me. I can feel his emotions. He's trying to hide his great disappointment.

His words tug at my heart. I realize I haven't been fair to him. He worked so hard to thank me. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "We need ice cream." I say.

He turns around to face me, a huge grin spreading across his face. I can see the love in his eyes. I give him a deep kiss. "You're welcome," I whisper.

He wraps his arms around me. As we start to celebrate my birthday, I decide to forget about Trigon and Slade. For now.


	22. Chapter 22 The Prophecy

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Raven would've been nicer to Beast Boy in the episode "Hide and Seek"

A/N: I know I promised you a chapter in December. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. School has been crazy, and my sister-in-law has cancer. I would appreciate it if you would keep her in your thoughts and prayers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review! Love, RonLuver2005

Trust Me

Chapter 22 The Prophecy

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb  
Beast Boy's POV

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"It has begun." Slade's voice rings through the living room.

"Freeze! Rewind!" Robin urges, staring transfixed on the screen.

I roll my eyes. We've spent the last half an hour at the same scene and we still haven't found anything. I'm just as worried as Robin is, but you'd think we'd be looking at something different by now. "Dude we've been looking at this thing all day." I protest. "I'm telling you, there's nothing else there."

"There has to be. Play it again."

I groan. "Slade kicks butt, take three hundred and four." I say, hitting the rewind button. I hope Raven's having better luck finding out what is going on.

Robin turns to Cyborg. "Cyborg, anything?"

"I cross-matched that symbol with every database on the planet."

"And?" Robin presses on.

Cyborg keeps his eyes on the screen. "Nothing. Whatever it is, it's not from Earth."

"New powers? Cryptic threats? Targeting Raven? Slade's playing a whole new game now. And that symbol is the key. We will find out what it means."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

I'm standing on the roof of a broken building, staring at the symbol below me. The city is destroyed. I can see nothing but fire. I can't believe what is happening. Everything in the prophecy is coming true. This is what I am supposed to do. This is the horror I have to create. I must find a way to stop it.

"Tick-tock, Raven. Time is running out." Slade's voice rings out from behind.

"I'm not afraid of you." I say..

"Silly girl. I'm not the one to be afraid of. You know that," he says lazily. I turn around. Slade steps forward, causing me to step back. As I keep stepping away balls of fire fall from the sky hitting the streets below. Trigon's voice rings in my head. Flames surround me. I have no where to go.

"What you have concealed, you shall become!"

"It's a lie! I won't let this happen. I'll find a way." I say, fighting my way through the flames.

"Your optimism is really adorable, but you're forgetting one thing, Raven. This is what you were born to do. You were sent here to destroy the Earth."

Images flash before my eyes. Images of the T-tower burnt and broken. Images of the people turned into stone.

"Your destiny will be fulfilled. The portal must be open!" The last thing I see before opening my eyes again is four red eyes. His eyes.

I gasp as I open my eyes. I am back in my room. Not wanting to waste a moment, I start searching frantically through my books to see if I can find away to avoid this disaster. My heart pounds as I realize that I'm not anywhere close than when I started. "It's my destiny. There as to be a way to change it. I k now there is! I just need a little help finding it."

I gasp as my hands graces over a page with the symbol on it. "No! This has to be wrong!" I close the book and hold it to my chest. Tears are threatening to fall. I've failed them. All of the Titans. Especially Beast Boy. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I use my powers to push the book under the bed. Beast Boy's voice can be heard from the outside.

"Uh..any luck finding the symbol."

I open the door and stare at Beast Boy's handsome face, full of concern. "No. It's not in any of my books."

Beast Boy puts his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Rae? You look a little...well...paler."

I look away from his piercing gaze. I can't tell him the truth. "It's nothing. I just haven't been able to meditate lately. That's all."

If Beast Boy doesn't believe me, he isn't showing it. "Look. I know Slade scared you, but we'll find out why he is after you."

"Slade doesn't concern me."

Beast Boy is about to say something when our communicators sound off. Robin's face appears on the screen. He says one word. "Slade."

A few minutes we found ourselves in the street, where Slade is setting off explosions with his new powers. "I do love my job." He says. He is about to shoot more flames from his hands when Cyborg extinguishes them with his cannon.

Robin glares at Slade. "Vandalism? I'd say you hit an all-new low, Slade."

"The Teen Titans. Nice of you to drop by-but as you can see, I'm right in the middle of something. I'll deal with you in a few minutes."

I notice Beast Boy's hands clench in anger. "No! We'll deal with you now!"

"You can't always have what you want." Slade says lightly. Slade throws his fists down sending fire down the path. We all scatter.

"Titans! Split up and take him down!" Robin says fiercely.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Beast Boy's POV

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

After hearing Robin's command, I immediately turned into a cheetah and charged at Slade. He jumps on a rooftop and starts to shoot flames at us. I turn into a small bird and fly up to him. When I get close enough, I turn into a cheetah and pounce on Slade. I turn back into myself, holding him down for as long as I can. I need answers.

"Why did you come back? Where did you get all these powers?"

Slade grins at me in a way that makes my insides turn. "You want to know about this, don't you? Let me put your mind at ease. It's called the mark of Scath. And it's about to become very popular." He manages to push me off him.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything. I'm simply providing a valuable public service." He throws a big ball of fire at me, knocking me to the ground. I refuse to give up. He's not hurting Raven, not if I have anything to say about it! Before Slade can throw another, Starfire shoots a starbolt at him. Slade jumps away, being blocked by Robin.

"Fire in the hole!" I hear Cyborg yell as he shoots his cannon. The building is collapsing. Slade turns and starts to run away. I turn into a dinosaur and catch Cyborg on my back.

"Yeah you better run!" Cyborg yells angrily.

I'm not listening as Cyborg goes on and on how he kicked Slade's ass. I have only one person set in my mind. Raven. After letting Cyborg off my back, I turn into a bird and start looking for her.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Raven's POV

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

I'm watching this whole battle in horror hidden by my powers. I can't believe I pulled my friends into this. I can't believe I pulled Beast Boy into this. Slade starts conjuring up more fireballs. I decide to make an appearance. "What do you want?" I say angrily.

"Only what any messenger wants, Raven. For the message to be heard. It's time for your friends to know the truth. Especially Beast Boy. I believe you left out some important information when you told him. And if you don't tell him, I will. You better hope he still loves you after he finds out who you really are."

I feel panic and anger build up inside me. "Leave them out of this!" I demand fiercely.

Slade takes a step towards me. "I didn't bring them into this. You did-the day you came into their lives. Tick-tock, Raven. Time is running out." he says smoothly. He uses his new powers to make himself disappear. I just stand there, my body shaking.

I can hear Robin calling from the communicator. "Titans! Do you read me?"

"I read you, but I can't see you." Cyborg replies back.

"I can see all of you." Starfire says in a deadly whisper. "And something else." Flying up, I gasp in horror as I see the symbol in the city. The mark of Scath.

A few minutes later, we meet in front of the old Jump City library. "Raven!" Beast Boy says desperately, pulling me into his arms. I can tell he is really worried for he is almost refusing to let go. Finally Robin joined us. Starfire immediately ran into his arms for comfort. He holds her tightly as he talks to us. "Everything in a three-block radius has been destroyed-except for this. Slade left it standing for a reason."

"According to the city's master plan, this is the original town library. But it's been abandoned for decades." Cyborg says, looking at the scanner on his arm.

Beast Boy gives a look of great distaste. He lets me go and looks at the building.. "No wonder. This place is a dump." He kicks an old pillar, making it crumble. As the old stones fall, a familiar mark can be seen. I hear him gasp. "The Mark of Scath. Slade told me that name."

I feel panic rise in me as the others start to enter the old library. "Wait! We shouldn't go in. It's probably a trap."

"It's our only lead. We'll just have to chance it." Robin says. Starfire uses her alien strength to open the doors.

The library is all torn up, just like the outside. I can feel shivers run down my back.

Beast Boy backs up until he's beside me. He takes my hand nervously. "Dudes, even without the creepy librarians, I'm not digging this place."

"It's a dead end." Robin says in a frustrated tone.

"There's nothing here. Can we go now?" I ask, desperate to get out of the library as soon as possible. Suddenly the symbol appears on my forehead disappearing as quick as it came.

Beast Boy squeezes my hand. He looks at the secret passages. "Uh… I mean cool. Secret passage. You go first." He says, indicating to Robin.

Cyborg leads, his light shining the walkway. Robin follows with Starfire close behind.

Starfire grabs hold of Robin in fright. "I did not realize your librarians housed such unpleasant sculptures."

"They don't. This part of the building is old. I mean old, old. Like before the city was built." Cyborg says.

My heart is pounding as we continue down the passage. A cold sense of dread is starting to consume me. Suddenly flame colored symbols start covering the walls. Spirits come into our sight and start chanting something very familiar.

"The gem was born of evil's fire  
The gem shall be his portal  
He comes to claim  
He comes to sire  
The end of all things mortal."

The symbols cover my body. I gasp in fear. Beast Boy turns his head towards me. "Raven?" I start running as fast as I can. I need to get out of this place.

Beast Boy runs as fast as he can, trying to catch up to me. "Raven! Are you okay?"

I stop and turn around. "This place…it's… I shouldn't be here. It's all wrong!"

Beast Boy lifts my chin so that I can look at him in the eyes. "What's going on, Raven? What aren't you telling me?"

"I can't explain. I just need to leave. I can't go back in there." I use my raven and fly through the ceiling as fast as I can.

"Wait!" I can hear Beast Boy call behind me, but I keep going. Once I get to the tower, I decide to leave and go to Azarath. Maybe the answer would be there. I use my powers to create the spell that will take me back to Azarath. Forgive me, Beast Boy. "You might be able to stop me from meditating…but you can't stop me from leaving! Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Carazon Rakashas Endere.. Vaserix Endrein Azarath…Azarath, Azarath!"

In the middle of my chant, a blue light forms around me extending all the way to the ceiling. My eyes grow white as I'm pulled up through the portal. As I fly upwards, I can see the portal seal itself. My only conscious thought is to get to Azarath as soon as I possibly can.

While I'm flying, I am shocked by flames coming behind me. Coming up fast. I speed up, hoping to beat the flames. I've got to get to Azarath. "Let me in!"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Beast Boy's POV

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

I turn my head back from the exit. The others are still trying to make sense of the words that were being chanted. I am just as confused as they are.

"It appears to be some kind of prophecy." Starfire says quietly watching the images of the spirits on Cyborg's arm.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Cyborg agrees.

Robin frowns thinking over the words. "This is some serious evil, even for Slade."

I lift my head so that my eyes meet theirs. "Not Slade. Whoever he's working for."

"Scath." Starfire whispers. I nod.

"'The gem shall be his portal' Scath is coming and this gem is how he gets here. If we're going to stop him, we need to find it and destroy it."

"Beast Boy, where is Raven?" Starfire asks, clutching on to Robin.

My ears droop as I remember the conversation we had when she left. She's not telling me something and it really hurts. "She's not coming." I say sadly.

We continue down the path. As I walk, I try to keep my mind off the hurt and worry that is consuming my mind. I can tell the old sense of depression is trying to get back into my mind. I try to hold it off for as long as I can. None of us are speaking. Finally we reach a rocky staircase that winds around and around. I've never seen anything like it before. .

"So how far do you think it goes?" Cyborg asks.

"Only one way to find out." I say, forgetting my woes at the moment. I snort and spit into the vast space before us. After a few minutes we hear it hit the ground.

"Wow, that's far." Cyborg says in awe.

"Then we better get started." Robin says, giving Starfire's hand a squeeze. "I'm willing to bet that gem is down there."

"Yeah, but what's down there with it?"

"Sounds like we've got company." Robin says, gazing down the chasm. We all look too. Starfire gasps as an army of spirts come our way. Robin starts to fight, but it's no use. "I can't hit them!"

"But they can hit us!" Cyborg yells back.

I turn into a kangaroo and start aiming for the spirits, but to no affect. One grabs me and pulls me down the chasm. I manage to get free and turn into a bird to fly away.

A cold sense of dread fills my body. "Uh-oh" I whisper.

"Follow me!" Robin says.

"Uh maybe you didn't get the memo, Robin. You and me can't fly."

My eyes focus on an opening. "Another passage! This way!" Once we enter we find

"Which one is the gem?" Robin asks.

"Follow the Mark!" I pause for a second. "Wait, there is no mark.. what do we do now?"

I land next to the others as Robin tears away the mark from the wall, revealing an opening. "Another passage! This way!" Robin yells. We follow him quickly. As we continue to run, Robin throws one of his discs at the doorway. Once the smoke clears away, we notice more than one passage. I can feel waves of shock flowing through my body. "Which way is the gem?" Robin asks, looking in my direction. I'm surprised that he's letting me lead on, but I guess it's because I know more than anybody else.

"Follow the Mark," I say, pointing to an engraved keystone. We rush ahead with me in the lead. Robin is staying behind us so that he can fight the demons that keep trying to attack us. Finally we find ourselves in a dead end. Starfire and Cyborg try to find a way out, while Robin and I look around.

"It appears we cannot get out." I can hear Starfire saying.

"Yeah, but at least those things didn't follow us in."

My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. "U h, guys. You kinda need to see this."

In the middle of a small chamber is a pillar made of stone, in shape of a grubby hand. A light is shooting from the hand, illuminating the structures along the walls. I find the sight, I hate to admit, awesome.

"I'm getting a serious de ja voux vibe here." Cyborg whispers.

"Not only that," I say, in deep thought. "But something about this place seems really familiar." Then it hits me. This place reminds me of the time Cyborg and I went into Raven mind. It reminds me of Nevermore. Starfire says exactly what I'm thinking.

"Yes. It looks like Raven."

We notice that the stone hand is empty. The gem is gone. "The gem!" Robin says in frustration. "It's gone!"

"You must be so disappointed."

We look to see Slade standing on one of the stone fingertips. I feel my blood boil with anger. "Where's the gem!" I ask furiously.

He jumps down towards us. "Not here. But much closer to you than you think."

"Who is Scath? Tell me who you're working for!"

"Hmm. I would love to introduce you, but unfortunately you won't be around that long."

Slade springs into action.

I wake up suddenly, finding myself on Cyborg's shoulder. I must've passed out when Cyborg and I were falling. We continue fighting. "We're not leaving without the gem!" I shout.

"You don't understand. You're not leaving at all." Slade says.

I'm not sure what he means, but I don't care. If finding that gem is the only way to save Raven, then I'll find it even if it kills me.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Raven POV

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

I find myself in front of a familiar city. The sky is mixed with colors of yellow and peach. My home. "Azarath. My last hope." I say, feeling winded from my journey. I rest for a moment before going in to find someone who can help me.

I walk through the streets of the city, feeling strange. The home I once knew as a child has changed drastically. The quietness of it all is starting to scare me. I don't see a living person anywhere. "Hello?" I call. I receive no answer. "Not like I expected a parade but.." , I mutter to myself. I watch as a dove flies past me. I follow it until I notice where it lands. I see someone very familiar looking out the tower; my mother. She walks away without saying a word to me. Hurriedly, I fly up towards her.

"Arella!" I call. She starts to go inside. "No, wait! I've come back. Mother, please help me!"

"You've always had a home here, child," she says, looking at me. "But help, we could not give."

"The prophecy. It's happening" I say, holding out my book and walking towards her. "You have to tell me how to stop it."

"Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute.".

"I don't believe you. There has to be a way." I say angrily. I calm down a little. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to help him." I turn away. "Mother.. I'm afraid."

"You forever had the love of your people, Raven, even knowing what you would become-and what that would bring. It is too late for Earth. Just as it was too late for Azarath."

The world dissolves and fire and ash are covering the land. I can tell if it real or just another nightmare. Trigon laughter can be heard throughout the ruined city. "No!" I scream. I've got to go back to Earth before it's too late.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Beast Boy POV

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I struggle as Slade's grip on me stays strong. I've got to help Raven. I just got to! I try changing into different animals to get out of it, but to no avail. The others are struggling as much as I am. Slade gives us a look of fake sympathy. "Struggling only makes it worse-and how I hate to see you suffer." He starts to warm up his other hand, ready to make a deadly blow. "This won hurt a bit."

"Wanna bet!"

I look up to find Raven above us all, a look of absolute fury on her face. The red marks are covering her body. She flies to his level. "I told you to leave them out of this!"

"How sweet. You've come back to save your friends." He starts to warm up his hands. "But you're only delaying their pain, especially your precious Beast Boy. And yours."

My heart pounds as Raven walks closer and closer to Slade. I want to help her, but I have a feeling I should stay out of this one. "Well, what are you waiting for? she asks. "Aren't you going to attack? Reduce me to ashes? Or did your master forbid you from hurting me? Did he order you to keep his gem safe?"

"So Raven has the gem?" Cyborg asks in confusion, looking at me.

A realization dawns on me. "No, Raven _is _the gem."

Slade's powers vanish. "I'll be sure to give him your regards." He starts to sink under the ground, but Raven pulls him back out. I am frightened by the look on her face.

"I'm not finished yet! This time, I have a message for you." She envelops Slade with her powers and starts throwing him around. I am too shocked to think. Raven continues to talk. "You tell him that he'll have to destroy me before I help him!"

Slade looks up and says in a weak voice. "You can tell him yourself. The hour is near."

She continues to attack Slade. I can feel my body shaking. I know I've seen Rage before, but wow. I'm going to make sure that I stay on her good side. She comes up to Slade boldly. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"You might not fear me, but look who's afraid of you." Slade disappears.

Raven turns. Her face gets paler than usual when our eyes meet. "Raven? I say hoarsely. She looks away. I know that now is not the right time to ask what is going on.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Raven's POV

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

A few hours later we're in the living room. I had to take a little bit of time to prepare myself for telling the others the truth. I'm sitting on the couch. Beast Boy is sitting next to me, but not as close as he usually does. The others are standing around me. It's as if they're afraid to come anywhere near me. I don't blame them.

"The ancient order used the name Scath to protect the true identity of their master. We know him as Trigon." I say quietly, my eyes refusing to look at the others.

"Are you serious? That what we're up against? Oh, man!" Cyborg says in slight panic.

Starfire turns to him. "His cruelty is legendary, even on my world."

"So what makes you go all glowy in the dark?" Beast Boy asks in concern.

"It's a warning. It means Trigon is coming-and the way he gets here is through me. I not just a person- I'm a portal."

"But Raven, why you?" Beast Boy asks, scooting closer to me.

"Because Trigon is my father. Bad things are going to happen soon." I get up and walk towards the window. I can't handle looking at their shocked faces any longer. "Really bad things. And it's gonna be my fault. I thought I could handle this alone." My eyes lower. " I tried but I was wrong."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I realize it's Starfire. "For confiding in us, we are most humbled," she says quietly.

"I only have one question. How do we stop him?" Cyborg asks.

A tear runs down my cheek. "We don't."

Beast Boy wraps his arms around me. "But that doesn't mean we still can't try!"

While I'm staring out the window, I can hear two familiar voices in my head. When I close my eyes, I can see what is happening. Slade is talking to Trigon in a place covered by flames.

"The prophecy has been revealed. The portal has accepted her fate."

"You serve me well, Slade. Continue to please me, and I shall honor our deal. I shall return what you have lost."

Slade looks at Trigon straight in the eye. "I'm depending on it."

I open my eyes wide in shock, but silence continues to pass throughout the team. I can't

believe the others took this so well. I can't believe that Beast Boy still wants to be with me. Determination suddenly sweeps through me. If I can't save the world, I hope that there is a way that I can save my friends. I have to at least try.


	23. Chapter 23 Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, the 6th season wouldn't have been canceled. This song belongs to Carl Carlton.

A/N: I apologize that it's been taking me so long. The usual excuse college. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R RonLuver2005

Trust Me

By: RonLuver2005

Chapter 23 Everlasting Love

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Beast Boy's POV

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I'm sitting in Raven's safety room, waiting for Cyborg to arrive. Robin has called a meeting to discuss our plan for fighting Trigon. I roll my shoulders, pain coming from my muscles. Ever since we found out that Raven was the portal, Robin has been holding long practices twice a day. I understand why, but my muscles still complain.

The room is large with enough space to fit fifty people. Along the walls are several different symbols. I got them from one of Raven's books. Starfire and I painted them. I don't exactly know what they mean, but I figure it would comfort Raven. Personally, I find the room creepy, but if Raven likes it, then it's okay to me.

Luckily this room is soundproof, so Raven can't hear what we're saying. A few minutes later, Cybrog comes and joins the rest of us on the floor.

"Okay, let's run over the plan," Robin says. "Step one."

"When the time comes, we'll stick Raven in here." Cyborg states.

Robin nods. "Good. Step two."

"We will watch above to see if the Trigon tries to contact Raven." Starfire adds.

"Yes. And if Slade tries to get her..."

"We fight for her," I say quietly. "We fight with everything we got."

"Exactly. And no mater what, Raven must not know about our plan." he glares at me. I roll my eyes. "We have to act as normal as possible. Agreed?" We all nod. "Good. Meeting adjourned."

I start to leave with the others when Robin holds me back. "Beast Boy, you have a moment?"

I groan inwardly. I turn to face him. "Yeah?"

"How are you holding up?" he asks.

I shrug. "Better than I was." I say quietly.

"Look, I know that it seems like I consider you a burden on the team. But I want you to know that I have great respect for you. Especially since you've been putting a smile on Raven's face. I know she's had little to smile about these days."

I force a smile. I still haven't forgiven him fully for making Raven tell my secret. I'm not sure how to respond. Finally, I choose to speak. "Thanks. We'll I gotta go find Raven." I say.

As I walk towards the hallway, I hear Robin shout, "Don't tell her anything!"

I give him a thumbs up to show him I heard. I continue walking towards the living room to find my angel.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Raven's POV

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

I watch in suspicion as the rest of my teammates file from the hallway. _What the hell is going on?_ I ask myself in irritation. I shrug it off. If it was something important, they would've told me. My eyes focus again on my book.

My eyes drift from my book when Starfire's cheerful voice fills the room. "Boyfriend Robin, I wish to listen to a compact disc that I purchased at the mall of shopping. Would you like to dance with me?"

I watch as Robin enters the room, a loving smile on his face. My stomach churns watching them goggle at each other. Starfire pushes play on the stereo. The song has a nice beat to it. I've never heard it before.

_**Hearts go astray**_

_**Leaving hurt when they go**_

_**I went away**_

_**Just when you needed me so**_

_**Filled with regret**_

_**I come back, begging you**_

_**Forgive, forget**_

_**Where's the love we once knew**_

I lower my eyes back to my book, sneaking glances every now and then. I don't want to admit it, but I wish I had someone to dance with. True I have Beast Boy, but one, I don't know where he is at the moment, and two he's a guy after all. I doubt he'd want to, or even can dance.

"May I have this dance?" a voice in front of me asks.

I look from my book to see Beast Boy standing in front of me, his hand out stretched. He has a warm smile across his face.

I hesitate. I've never danced before. What if I end up stepping on his foot? What if make a fool out of myself?

_**Open up your eyes**_

_**Then you'll realize**_

_**Here I stand with my**_

_**Everlasting Love**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**Girl to be my bride**_

_**You'll never be denied**_

_**Everlasting Love**_

_**From the very start**_

_**Open up your heart**_

_**Be a lasting part of **_

_**Everlasting love**_

"Come on," he urges gently. "It'll be fun. I promise."

I smile, putting down my book. "Okay," I say, taking his hand.

His smile widens as he pulls me into his arms. His left hand wraps around my waist, his right holding my hand. I place my free hand nervously on his shoulder. _You can do this_ I tell myself.

_**Where life's river flows**_

_**No-one really knows**_

_**'Till someone's there to **_

_**Show the way to**_

_**Everlasting Love**_

_**Like the sun it shines**_

_**Endlessly it shines**_

_**You will always be mine**_

_**It's eternal love**_

_**Whenever loves are gone**_

_**Ours will be strong**_

_**We'd have our very own**_

_**Everlasting Love**_

As soon as we start moving, all my worries disappear. I didn't know dancing was this easy. Beast Boy leads and I follow. I didn't know he liked to dance. He isn't slopping or messing up like I assumed. His movements are even and honestly, beautiful. I finally get the courage to look at him. His emerald eyes are sparkling. "How did you know I wanted to dance?" I ask.

Beast Boy twirls me around. "I saw you eying Robin and Starfire dancing. I could tell you really wanted to."

A blush rises on my cheeks. "Thank you."

He gives me a gentle kiss. We fall silent, listening to the lyrics of the song, and enjoying each others company.

_**Open up your eyes**_

_**Then you'll realize**_

_**Here I stand with my**_

_**Everlasting Love**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**Girl to be my bride**_

_**You'll never be denied**_

_**Everlasting Love**_

A few minutes later, the song ends. Starfire and Robin continue dancing, waiting for the next track to start. Beast Boy and I, however, stop. I look out the window, realizing the sun is about to set. I grab Beast Boy's hand. "Come on! The sun's about to set." I say, pulling him in the direction of the stairs to the roof.

When we reach the roof, we sit on the side of the tower. Beast Boy's arms wrap tightly around me. Ever since we got together, we've been watching the sunset until the stars come out. It's always a peaceful time of night.

"Rae look! A shooting star! Make a wish." Beast Boy says.

I break out of my thoughts to look where he is pointing. My eyes focus on the bright star that is shooting across the sky. Normally I would scoff about something like wishing on a star, but I can't help but do it anyway. _I wish that we will survive what is to come_ I think to myself, though I know it won't come true. I turn to face Beast Boy. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow and even. I've never seen him so relaxed. "What did you wish for?" I ask.

He opens his eyes, a small smile spreading across his face. "Can't tell you. If you tell a wish, it won't come true." He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and gives me a passionate kiss. I love it when he does that.

We break apart a moment later. I try to smile, but my lips refuse to move. I look away, feeling uncomfortable by his piercing gaze. "Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

I hesitate. Since I've given up all hope, I think I've passed the part of being scared. Just complete dread. "No," I say quietly.

He lifts my chin up until our eyes meet. "I am," he says hoarsely. "I'm scared of losing you."

I don't know what to say. I want to say something comforting, but what can be considered comforting when it's the end of the world? "Beast Boy," I say quietly, placing a hand on his cheek. "I promise that no matter what happens, I will always be with you. I love you."

He gives me a gentle kiss. "I love you, too."

Silence falls between us again. Searching through his emotions, I realize how scared he really is. Beyond terrified. Reading his emotions makes the reality hit me. The world is going to end, and Beast Boy and I will be separated for eternity. He'll go to heaven, along with the rest of the Titans, where I'll be going to hell for performing my father's evil deed. Tears start running down my cheeks. I pull my hood up. Then I turn and look at Beast Boy. He's back into his peaceful trance. As I stare at him, I realize that I don't want to world to end without him knowing that I truly love him. I want it to be that when the world ends, we'll both die with no regrets.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Beast Boy's POV

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

When we get inside, she takes my hand and starts leading me down the hall. I am more than surprised when she leads me into her room. This is actually the first time I've been allowed in her room. I take a good look around. It's very dark and gothic-like. It spells Raven all over.

I sit next to Raven on her bed, wrapping my arms around her. We're both silent. I wonder what she's thinking about. A question suddenly pops in my head. A question that I've been wondering ever since we've started dating. I break the silence. "Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me so much?"

She turns to face me. "Because you are a great person. You try your best to keep our city safe. You would do anything to prevent us from getting hurt. And because you still love me after you've seen what I am."

I smile back at her. "I know what you are, Raven. You're brave, gallant, and sweet."

"Not creepy?" she asks, her smile turning mischievous.

"Well, now that you mention it," I say just as mischievously back.

Raven takes a pillow and playfully smacks me with it. That does it. It's time to get even. My hands move down to her sides. "Don't you dare!" she scolds.

I start to tickle her, making her fall on the bed. I get on top of her, pinning her. Raven squirms, trying with all her might to get her powers under control. But I refuse to take that as an excuse. "S-stop." she manages to choke out between laughs. My grin widens as I continue to tickle her.

I don't stop until I notice tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. My head lowers close to her. "You give?" I whisper.

She smiles and nods. I lean in, until our lips meet. The only thing that is on my mind is my sweet Raven and how much I really love her.


	24. Chapter 24 Raven's Destiny

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, BB and Rae would've gotten together before the fifth season ended

A/N: I apologize for my late update.

Trust Me

Chapter 24 Raven's Destiny

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Narrator's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The time has come. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Tonight at dusk, when the planets align...the portal will be opened."

Trigon's voice continues to ring through the burning chamber. "Finally I shall be free of this fiery prison-the Earth shall be mine!"

Slade is kneeling in front of Trigon's four eyes. The red symbol can be seen clearly on his forehead. "I will make sure Raven realizes her destiny. And for bringing your precious gem, I expect you to keep your part of the bargain, and return what is precious to me."

A row of marks appear on the cavern behind the four eyes. "You bring me the gem, and you shall get what you deserve."

"Deal" Slade says. "It's a beautiful day for the end of the world."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Raven's POV

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I wake up suddenly, my father's voice ringing in my head. I look down at my body and realize it's covered in the familiar red marks. I gasp. "No!" I say in cold dread. I hang my head in shame.

I look over at Beast Boy, who luckily is sleeping peacefully beside me. I put on my leotard and grab my cloak. I head to the roof, the only place where I can be alone with my thoughts.

After a while of watching the sunrise, I lower my head, the shame consuming me. I wrap my cloak tightly around myself to hide the horrible marks that are labeled on my skin.

"What are you doing up so early?" a voice behind me asks.

I find Beast Boy beside me. I am slightly surprised. He's usually never up this morning. At least I haven't seen him. "I could ask you the same thing." I say quietly.

He gives me a small smile, wrapping his arms around me. "I love sunrise. The promise of a new day-anything is possible."

I give him a look. "Beast Boy, I've known you for years and you've never gotten up to watch a sunrise."

"Okay, okay," he confesses. "You kinda woke me up." He must have noticed the guilt on my face for he adds. "I don't mind."

"You always this cheerful this early?" I ask.

"Pretty much when I'm not reminded of my past. Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"Yeah." I turn to face him. "Hungry?"

He smiles at me. "Always."

A moment later I'm in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to cook pancakes. I've never cooked before, but I think it would be a nice change for the others. I struggle hard with the spatula to get the finished pancake off the stove. It flies behind me, but luckily Beast Boy catches it with his plate. "Nice flip," he says with a nervous laugh.

I place breakfast on the table as the others start to enter the kitchen. "Morning," I say as cheerfully as I can. "Pancakes?"

"Uh..thanks?" Robin says in confusion.

"What is the occasion?" Starfire asks, taking a seat next to Robin.

I turn my back on them. "Can't I just do something nice for my friends?"

"Uh yeah but.." Cyborg stutters.

"You never have before." Robin says. Beast Boy must've glared at him, for he adds quickly. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Though my back is turned, I can tell that the others don't like my cooking. I don't blame them, since I've never cooked anything before, but it still hurts.

"Wasn't it nice for Raven to fix us breakfast?" Beast Boy says in effort not to be rude for a change.

"Even if the girl has no clue how to cook." Cyborg mutters. I can feel tears running down my cheeks. "Did I say that out loud? Yum!"

It seems that Starfire enjoyed my breakfast, for she says, "Burnt on the outside, yet runny on the inside. Just like the incinerated glorka roaches of my home world. More please!" I can hear the sound of the others giving her their pancakes. "What a glorious way to start the day!"

Once I manage to calm down, I turn to face them, my elbow on the table. "So, I was thinking, after breakfast, we could hang out or something." I try my best to smile. The others give me strange looks. I try my best to ignore it. Unfortunately the alarm goes off.

"It'll have to wait." Robin says, looking at his communicator. The others rush out the door. I pull up my hood with my powers and follow.

A few minutes later we reach the streets. I relax a bit when I realize it's just Plasmus. "Plasmus? It's just Plasmus." I say in relief.

Beast Boy crashes into a building and lands next to me. "Yeah, but he's still ugly as ever."

"Titan's go!" Robin says, throwing one of his discs at Plasmus, temporarily freezing him. Beast Boy breaks through Plasmus, having no affect what so ever. I watch in horror as Plasmus takes Beast Boy by the horns and throws him against the building. I use my powers to stop him from going through the glass.

"Thanks. I owe you one." He calls, before running off to fight Plasmus again.

"Yeah...sure." I say hesitantly.

Cyborg grabs hold of a building and thrusts it towards Plasmus, sending him over rooftops. At first we think that our mission is over, but we are wrong. Cyborg tries blasting Plasmus with his cannon, but only results in Plasmus covering him. I watch as Starfire flies through Plasmus and pulls Cyborg out. "That was most unpleasant." Starfire says. Plasmus aims another attack, but I block it with my wall of energy.

Plasmus grabs a tank of waste and drinks it all, making him expand in size. I watch as Beast Boy turns into a bird and tries to fight. Plasmus grabs Beast Boy, but one of his feathers, causing him to sneeze, sending Beast Boy to the ground, covered in goo.

"Ewww! Only one thing worse than goo."

"Sneeze goo." I finish for him, flying by.

"Gross!"

A few minutes after watching the battle continue, I decided that enough is enough. I don't want the rest of the Titans to spend their last day on Earth fighting crime. "Let's just finish this." I say. I sit cross legged in the air. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chant.

I turn into my soul self and hurl through Plasmus. I expand until Plasmus explodes, causing the human to be asleep again. Then I return to my body. "Uh...nice work Raven" Robin says.

I pull move my gooey hair out of my face. "Who wants pizza," I say as cheerfully as I can.

Lunch is tense. We talk like we always do, but the conversations aren't casual. At last there is only one piece of pizza left. Everybody's hand hits the plate. I can tell an argument is going to start, so I'm going to stay out of this one.

"I deserve the last slice. I was covered in goo!" Cyborg protests.

"No way, dude! I deserve the last slice. I was sneezed on!" Beast Boy argues back.

"I flew through the goo. This slice is mine." Starfire says, slamming her fist on the table, causing the whole area to shake. Without a word, the plate slides towards her. Starfire eagerly starts putting mustard on her slice.

After a moment of moping about losing the last slice of pizza, Beast Boy turns to me. "You're awfully quiet."

I put on a fake smile. "Just enjoying hanging out with my friends."

After lunch we decide to take a walk. None of us are talking, just enjoying the beautiful day. Beast Boy suddenly stops dead in his tracks. "Dude!"

I turn around sharply, my hands prepared to defend themselves. Beast Boy bends down and picks up something shiny off the ground. "Find a penny, pick it up, something, something good luck. It's my lucky day!"

Beast Boy continues to celebrate. "Anybody up for a game of Extreme Stankball?" Cyborg says energetically.

"Sure." I say casually.

The ball falls from Cyborg's hand in shock. Beast Boy stops celebrating to give me a strange look. "But you hate anything extreme, or stanky."

"Maybe I never gave it a chance."

Starfire flies up to me, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. "Raven, would you still have time to join me in the painting of the toenails later today?"

I cringe on the inside, but refuse to show it. "Sounds like fun."

"Okay Raven, what gives? Pancakes, stankball, toenails?" Robin asks in suspicion.

I turn my back on the team and fly a little bit away from them. "I just want everybody to have a nice day today. Come on, we've got a lot to do before sunset."

Right before my eyes, the sun sets, making the stars come in sight. A burning sensation starts to spread through my body. I fall to the ground, my strength leaving me. "What's going on?" I hear Robin ask.

"Raven! Why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy cries. He lifts up my head with his palm. "It's happening, isn't it?" he asks, absolute worry on his face.

I nod.

"Please, Raven. It is..." Starfire begins.

"The end of the world," I finish, a tear running down my cheek. Beast Boy holds me in his arms until my tears cease. I'm grateful for his support.

A half an hour later, we return to the tower. Cyborg's carrying me, since I still don't have much strength to walk at the moment. "Okay everybody. Just like we planned." Robin says.

"Where are you taking me?"

They place me in a huge room. All over the walls are symbols that came from one of my books. I can't believe they did all this for me. Robin is about to speak when Beast Boy beats him to it. "You said there was nothing we could do. We didn't agree, so we've been preparing for this day."

"You did all this for me?" I ask in a whisper.

"We're ready to take on Trigon." Robin adds.

Cold dread flows through me. "You can't. Just go. Save yourselves."

"We're not giving up. And neither are you." Beast Boy says bravely. "Raven, you are the portal. Trigon needs you to take over the earth."

"But if Trigon can't get to the portal, then he can't take over." Cyborg says as if it is that simple. But it isn't that simple.

"So all we must do is keep the Trigon from getting to Raven." Starfire says.

"You can't." I say. I can't believe they'd be willing to risk their lives for me. I don't deserve their friendship.

"We will." Cyborg puts me gently on the ground. Beast Boy puts his arm around me. I can feel the fear radiating inside him.

"You'll be safe in here. Everything's ready. I've installed all the latest state-of-the art technology. Nothing alive is getting in here." Cyborg says proudly.

"And these symbols should keep out everything else. We took them out of your book."

"Just in case you need some extra mojo," Beast Boy says, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"This is all great," I say gratefully. "but it's not going to make a difference. Today, the prophecy will be fulfilled. Trigon is coming. There's no stopping him."

"There's never been a villain we couldn't stop before." Robin says proudly.

"Trigon isn't a villain. He is the incarnation of all evil, the source of all darkness. The-"

"Okay, bad dude we get it." Beast Boy says, holding his hands up in defense.

I turn to meet my eyes to meet his. "No, you don't. You don't know Trigon."

"And Trigon doesn't know the Titans." Robin argues. "We'll be watching from up there if you need us."

The others exit the room, leaving Beast Boy and I alone. I'm trying with all my might not to cry. Beast Boy wraps his arms around me. "I love you," he whispers.

I bury my head into his chest, the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I love you too."

Beast Boy pulls up my chin so that our eyes meet. "Don't worry, Raven. Nobody is going to hurt you. Not even Trigon! I promise you we WILL get through this!"

I don't have the heart to tell him that there's no hope. Just looking at him, I can tell he is falling apart on the inside. The hope he has is the only thing that is holding him together. Beast Boy gives me a deep kiss. I can feel his love and devotion. The kiss ends sooner than I wanted.

Before Beast Boy leaves, he places something in my hand. "For luck." he whispers. As he leaves the room, I open my hand. It's the penny he found earlier today.

I sit cross-legged and float in the air., preparing to start meditation. "All the luck in the world won't help us now." I whisper, before I fall into deep meditation.

_They can't stop him_. I think to myself. _Nothing can stop him. But they're willing to risk everything for me. If anyone could stop Trigon, maybe they could._

Suddenly I hear Trigon's voice in my head. I open my eyes in fear. "**You know better than to fill your head with fanciful ideas."**

_You're not here. You can't be!_ I close my hand tightly around Beast Boy's penny. I can feel Trigon's presence.

"**I am always with you. You are part of me-forever."**

"Get out!" I find myself in his chambers, still in my meditation position. I can feel the heat of the flames that surround me.

"**There is no stopping what is about to happen. This is the reason I sired you. You were born so I could rule the Earth!"**

I get up quickly, anger coursing through my veins. "What if I don't let you? What if I don't become the portal?"

"**It is not your place to tell me what to do!" **His eyes become a fiery sphere, consuming the whole cavern. "**I am the one with all the power! I am the one who decides your destiny! You do not have a choice!" **

I use my powers against Trigon, but are easily blocked. "**You'll always be Daddy's little girl." **He brings down his shield.

"I'm nothing like you!" I say angrily. To my horror, my anger causes my eyes to go from two, to four red ones. I gasp and clutch my face.

Trigon walks towards me. I fly down and try to hide, but I can still hear his voice. "**You wanted to protect your friends, keep them from knowing. Especially your precious Beast Boy. But no matter how much you love him, you cannot deny the evil within you. You will bring destruction to everything and everyone. Like father, like daughter."**

"No!" I gasp.

"**You cannot hide from your destiny!" **

I lay on the floor of the safety room, but my mind is still in Trigon's lair. He continues to speak to me. "**Your friends cannot stop the inevitable. They are doomed. Do you really want their last day to end like this? How can you bear to watch them suffer. To watch Beast Boy suffer."**

I am in Trigon's palm. His words are ringing in my head. "Don't hurt them." I say desperately.

"**I'm not the one hurting them. You are. You know what must be done."**

I look up at my father, my eyes pleading. "But father. I don't want to."

"**You cannot hide from your destiny."**

As I hear these words, I realize he's right. I can't hide from my destiny any longer. I must do what must be done.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Beast Boy's POV

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I reach the servailence room, the others already there. I take a seat next to Cyborg. "So far, everything seems pretty much normal."

"Everything is going to be okay, yes?" Starfire asks quietly.

"I hope so," I answer, staring down at my dark beauty. Suddenly Raven hunches over. It looks like she's battling something and losing.

"The Trigon has contacted her. We must assist!" Starfire says urgently.

"She's safest if she stays in there." Robin objects.

"Robin's right." Cyborg agrees. His human eye widens as it sees something on one of the security screens. "Besides, we've got company."

We appear in front of the tower, ready to fight. Slade stands there, waiting. "Slade," Robin says in a vicious voice. "We're ready for you."

"Give me the girl."

Anger bubbles inside me. "No way!" I shout.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter. I'm taking her."

"Oh yeah. You and what army?" I ask. I instantly regret it when dozens of fire demons appear beside Slade. I screech in horror.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Cyborg says to me. I don't reply.

"Attack!" Slade commands.

We launch an attack on Slade and his demons. Robin aims for Slade, determined to beat his arch enemy. Starfire uses her bolts, while Cyborg uses his cannon in effort to ward off all the fiery fiends. And for once, I let the Beast come out. I'll do anything to save Raven. One of the demons throws a force in front of me so powerful that it sends me through the tower. I know that Cyborg has a new secret weapon. I hope that will help.

When I get back outside, Cyborg is preparing his machine. After he launches his attack, we think it works, because we can see nothing but smoke. All the demons are gone. I am horrified when I see Slade still there without a scratch. _I must not give up!_ I tell myself.

His demons rise again. We continue to fight. I try my best to ward off the demons in my dinosaur form. Suddenly a demon kicks me hard, making me fall into a tight grip of another. I realize all the others are captured too. I don't want to know what' s going to happen next.

"Do you really want to spend your last day on Earth fighting?" Slade asks.

I struggle. "This is NOT my last day."

Slade is about to aim a deadly blow when a voice stops him. "Stop!" His powers vanish, and the demons let go of us. Two demons move aside to reveal Raven, who is floating towards us. I can feel my heart pounding in fear.

"Raven?" Cyborg asks in a disbelieving tone.

She lands in front of Slade. "I will go with you."

Bravely, I shield her from Slade. "I won't let them take you!"

"You need to get back to the safety room, please!" Starfire cries.

"I cannot hide from my destiny any longer."

"No!" I cry desperately.

The last thing I remember is her saying, "Goodbye. Be safe."

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Raven's POV

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After I'm sure that my friends are safe on the ground, I turn to Slade. "Let's go."

I follow Slade down the path, a few of the demons behind us. The same path the Titans went when they heard my prophecy. I can't help but think about my friends. About Beast Boy. At least I found a way that they could possibly survive this horrible tragedy.

"The chamber has been prepared for you. Everything is ready for Trigon's decent."

I roll my eyes. It's obvious that Trigon is only using Slade to get what he wants. "You're a fool. Whatever he promised, he wont' deliver."

"Dear child, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I don't know my own father?"

"You are merely the portal-an insignificant pawn in Trigon's game."

"I guess we have that in common. And once he gets what he wants, you'll be insignificant too."

"Shut your mouth!" Slade shouts furiously, his hands heating up. A couple of the guards grabs Slade roughly. "Get off of me! Do as I command!"

I feel my eyes grow red. "Come to think of it Slade...you're already significant. Even your own army won't listen to you. Leave him." I say lazily. I continue down the path, prepared to fulfill my destiny.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Beast Boy's POV

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I wake up with a splitting headache. I look around and realize that Raven is nowhere in sight. "Raven!"

"She really packed a wallop." Cyborg says, sitting up as well.

Starfire stands up and looks at the moon. "I fear it is too late to assist her."

"It's never too late!" I say furiously. Raven has never given up on me. I refuse to give up on her.

"She's making her way back to the old library," Cyborg says, looking at his communicator.

"Let's go!" I say hurriedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator's POV

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Slade kneels in front of Trigon. "The portal approaches. The hour is near. It's time for my payment."

Trigon's eyes look down at Slade. "Payment? For what? The gem returns of her own free will. You did not deliver her. I did."

"We had a deal," Slade says furiously. "I held up my part of the bargain."

Trigon laughs. Slade starts shooting his powers at Trigon, but having no affect. "I granted you these powers, and I can take them away!" Fiery hands reach down and levitate Slade, stripping him of his powers. After a long shout of agony, Slade disappears from the caverns.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Beast Boy's POV

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

We rush down the path until we find a place full of guards. I know Raven must be here. "It is time." I can hear her say. "The prophecy shall be fulfilled."

Using our powers, we get rid of as many guards as possible, until they grab hold of us. "Raven!" I shout.

Raven waves her hand, and all the guards disappear. I rush up to her. She lowers her hood. "It has already begun. And there's no stopping what must be done."

"You're willing to give up on everything all because of some prophecy you heard as a child? What if it's wrong?" I say, trying everything I can to get her to listen to reason.

"Beast Boy," she sighs. "I know what I know."

"I don't accept that! You can take control. You can make it not happen."

"I've known my whole life this day was going to come. I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to do good things, to fight evil, and hope that would somehow make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do."

. "But no one knows their destiny. There are things you can't possibly know."

"There are some things I didn't know-like how I would make such wonderful friends. Like how I would experience true love. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect. Instead you spent it worrying about me."

I walk up to her and take her hand in mine. She tenses up by my touch, making my heart break. But I refuse to give up. "That's what friends do."

She gets out of my grip and backs away. "And as my friends, you have to let me go." She pulls me towards her until our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I can't help but let a tear slide down my cheek. After she pulls away, she forms a wall of energy between us. We try everything to get through, but nothing. All we can do is watch in horror as Raven climbs the stairs.

When she reaches the top, she sits in her meditation pose. My heart is pounding, realizing there's nothing I can do to save her. She begins her chant.

"The gem was born of evil's fire

The gem shall be his portal

He comes to claim, he comes to sire

The end of all things mortal"

"No!" I shout.

"Raven!" Starfire shouts, burying her head in Robin's shoulder, unable to watch it any longer. I can't help but watch helplessly.

Raven glows, red rings around her body. She closes her eyes tightly as her midsection starts to grow. A flare envelops her head. The last thing I see of her is the penny I gave her fall out of her hand.

"The Earth is mine!" a demonic voice rings through the air.

The last thing I see is something red and huge before darkness consumes me.


	25. author's note

I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I promised that I would finish this story, and I intend to keep that promise. I apologize over and over again for not updating. I've had severe writer's block and have been going through some serious emotional issues. Luckily, I'm better now, and think I'm ready to get back to this story.

It might be a few months, but I promise I will update soon with my version of "The End part II". Take care all of you and I hope you plan to stick with my story till the very end.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews.

I love you all!!

Raven0526


	26. On The Way to Save Raven

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! I have been suffering from major writer's block and I've been suffering from major emotional issues. Long story, but I'm much better now. I am more determined to finish this story now. So look for an update in the next few weeks. I promise I'll be better at doing it. Take care and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: If I had owned Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy would've gotten together before the series was over.

Trust Me

By: Raven0526

Chapter 25 On The Way To Save Raven

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Beast Boy's POV

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When I come to, I am barely able to recognize where I am. I sit up, rubbing my head. I get up and walk around slowly. The memory comes back to me. Raven is dead. She has been destroyed. A tear runs down my cheek, with more to follow. I miss her already. _I should have done something_. I think to myself in pain. _I should have found a way._

_You failed her_ a voice whispers in my head. My heart pounds as the realization dawns on me. I promised her that I'd protect her. I promised that nothing would hurt her. But she's dead, along with the rest of the world. Why, of all people, do I have to be the only one who survived?

I close my eyes._Remember what Dr. Benson said. Think of your five important things_. But when I try to think about them, I realize that there are only contradictions. I mean, one Raven is dead. Two, there's no way I could play video games with Cy when the tower has been destroyed. Three and four, there are no jokes or pranks left to play on Robin or Starfire. And five, there's nobody left to care about me.

I turn a corner. Shock passes through me as I see people in the street. All of whom have been turned into stone. _These are innocent people_.

Something flies behind me. "Who's there?" I call. I turn to see a raven with red eyes perched on a stone. I walk cautiously to it. "Raven?" The Raven flies away. "Wait! Come back!" I cry desperately.

I turn into a bird and fly in the same direction, but the raven quickly gets out of my sight. I find myself at the top of a tower. I fall to my knees. "Raven." I whisper.

My mind continues to struggle against bad thoughts. Depression is pushing to come back. Depression is winning. I've lost everything. I try to remember good things, but I'm surrounded by the bad. All my worst memories. Losing my parents, turning into the Beast, losing my friends, and of course, losing Raven.

I stare down at the ruined city below. I am close to the edge. There's nothing left. Raven's gone, my friends are gone. There's no point staying alive. I smack myself on the side of the head. I am horrified of what I just thought. Raven wouldn't want me to die that way. She would've wanted me to go on. I turn and start to walk away from the edge when the ground under me starts to break away. Before I can turn into a bird or something, a robotic hand grabs my arm. "I've got you!"

After I am pulled up, I realize who caught me. Cyborg. "Thanks," I say quietly, trying to catch my breath. Shame floods through me as I look at Cyborg in the eye. I can't believe I considered ending it all when my best friend survived too. A few moments later, I unsteadily get back on my feet.

"You all right, man?" Cyborg asks in concern, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I straighten up and swallow to keep my voice from cracking. "Yeah, I'm okay." Cyborg gives me a look, and I know I can't lie to him. "Okay, I'm not all right. I'm falling apart. But since you survived too, I think I'll be able to pull through this."

"I'm glad you made it." Cyborg says.

Starfire breaks from Robin's embrace. "Beast Boy, you're unharmed." She finally lets go of me when my face starts turning blue. She backs up and takes Robin's hand.

"I saw something out there," Robin says seriously. "In the city. It led me here."

"It led all of us here," I say quietly. My ears droop. "Almost all of us."

"We're the only ones left." Cyborg says.

"But how was this possible? How have we survived?" Starfire asks in wonder.

"It was Raven. She saved us. I don't know how, but she did." Robin says, tightening his grip on Starfire.

I turn to face them. My heart's pounding harder than ever. "Back at the tower, when Raven knocked us out, the last thing I heard was her voice. It said _Be safe_. She did something. Something that protected us from Trigon."

"As if it matters," Cyborg says sullenly. "Look around. There's nothing left. What's the point?"

"Hope. That's the point." I answer, trying to sound convincing. "As long as we're still here, we still have a chance. And that's why we have to keep fighting. For Raven," I say holding out my hand.

"For Raven," Starfire adds her hand landing on top of mine.

"For Raven," Cyborg joins.

Robin gives me a smile. "For Raven," he concludes his hand connecting.

There is a great flash of white that subsides into a ball of crackling black energy surrounding our hands. It explodes, pushing us all away. I study my hand in wonder.

"Okay, that felt weird," Cyborg says.

"Raven may not have been able to stop Trigon from coming, but she left us a way to fight him. She gave us some of her power." Robin says in realization.

"And it grows stronger when we stand as one," Starfire finishes.

We leave the tower and start looking for Trigon, ready to fight. All I can think about is Raven. I may have lost her, but she wouldn't want me to give up when I have a chance to make things right again. I feel as though I have Raven inside me.

We find Trigon sitting down, using the T-Tower as a chair. His eyes are closed and his breathing is heavy. Robin gives Starfire the signal. She comes in and throws start bolts at Trigon to get his attention. Then Robin comes jumping from molten rock to molten rock, throwing his disks. I am in the form of a pterodactyl, holding Cyborg in my claws. Cyborg shoots his cannon. Trigon opens his four red eyes.

All of us land on a molten rock. I turn back into myself. "Trigon! Stand up and fight!" Robin yells.

"Insignificant insects," Trigon says.

Robin looks at us. "I think it's time to hit him hard."

"I have used Raven's powers before," Starfire tells us. "They are controlled by emotions. The more we feel, the more energy is released."

"In other words, get angry!" Cyborg puts in.

As I join hands with Robin and Cyborg, I think about all the things that have pissed me off. I think about when Terra turned against me. I think about the time when Adonis called me weak. I think about all the times I was put down by the team. I have a hard time controlling the Beast from coming out.

A circle of black energy forms around us. We scream as the power and anger consume us. We lift up in the air, Raven's powers strong between us. I shut my eyes, Raven's power radiating inside me. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" We all chant at once.

A huge beam of dark energy emits from us and strikes Trigon in the chest. Trigon screams in agonizing pain. My heart pounds happily as I realize it's working. His huge head falls limply to his chest. I breathe a sigh of relief. A smile crosses Trigon's face as he opens his four red eyes.

"You may think it to be wise to attack me while I gather my strength." He says in a demonic voice. My mouth is open in horror. "But as you can see, not even a farewell blessing from my daughter will help you. Begone!"

Red energy shoots from his eyes and hits, sending all of us backward. I land on the ground painfully. We get up. I realize we're back at the old library. "Guess that wasn't angry enough," Cyborg says, rubbing his head.

"Of all the places to crash and burn, why did it have to be here?" I say softly.

I sit down on the ground, and cover my hands over my ears. The voices in my head are getting powerful. To cut, slash, bleed. Cyborg notices the pain on my face. He kneels beside me. "BB, are you okay?"

I don't say anything. Cyborg's hand is on my shoulder. I'm trying so hard to keep the tears from falling. The struggle gets harder. Luckily I am broken out of my bad thoughts by Starfire's voice.

Please, I wish to leave," Starfire begs.

"And go where?" The whole world is toast." Cyborg says. I shut my eyes, trying to block Cyborg's voice. "And the only person who'd know what to do is-"

Cyborg stops talking. I look up to notice Robin is climbing up a staircase made of stone. "We could really use your help right now." Cyborg says in a quieter tone.

Robin stops walking. I feel like I need to speak my mind. "I know what we saw. But I still can't believe it. It just doesn't feel like Raven's really gone."

"That's because she isn't." a familiar voice rings out.

I stand up. We look into the dark area. I know that voice. Slade. He comes out from the shadows.

"Slade," Robin growls.

Robin jumps up and throws his discs at Slade. Slade backs up. In my triceratops form, I manage to push him hard against the wall. I hit him again, making him fall to his knees. "What's the matter Slade?" Robin says. I turn back into myself. "Giving up already?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Robin. But I'm not here to fight." Slade says, still on his knees. "I'm here to help."

Anger courses through my veins. I can't believe he'd say such a thing. He helped take my Raven from me and now he wants to help?! Over my dead body! "We don't need your help!" I say angrily. I want to kill him right then and there, but I stand my ground.

Slade stands up and brushes himself off. "Yes you seem to have everything under control," he says sarcastically. "Raven can still be saved."

His words make me forget my anger for a second. Raven can still be saved? What does he mean? I don't bother asking him though. I don't trust a word he says. Starfire screams and pushes Slade hard against the wall. Her arm is glowing green. "You will not dishonor our friend with trickery!"

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." Cyborg adds, aiming his cannon.

"Think of me what you will. But what Trigon did. Even I wouldn't wish on this world."

"It's a little late for 'I'm sorry!'" I yell in anger and pain.

Starfire continues to hold Slade against the wall. "You mistake my generosity for regret, Beast Boy. I only offered my assistance because it suits _me_."

Starfire releases Slade. Her powers disappear. "But we saw Raven become the portal. She was destroyed." she whispers. I can detect the pain in her words. I try my best not to shed tears.

"Raven has fulfilled the prophecy of her birth. That part of her existence is complete. But another part still remains. For the moment."

Robin crosses his arms. "Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?"

Slade walks towards us. "My reasons are my own. Do you want your friend back, or not?"

"Tell us where she is and we'll take it from there," Cyborg says.

"There will be no 'we'. This is a journey only one of you may take."

"No deal!" Robin says defiantly. "She's our friend. All of us are going!"

My mind is swirling with thoughts. Is Raven still alive like Slade says? Or is he just tricking us like always? I don't know what to believe.

"Then your friend is doomed to oblivion." Slade says his back turned. "You fail to realize Trigon is all seeing. His mind can be at any place at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Cyborg says indignantly. "We already tried fighting him, look where it got us!"

"It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy? I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. Only endure." Slade answers in his smooth voice.

I made up my mind. "I'll go with you," I say quietly.

"Beast Boy, no." Starfire says.

"You're not mentally strong enough, man." Cyborg protests.

Robin steps in. "Beast Boy, maybe I should go."

I turn to face them, my face tear stained. "I have to do this. If there's even a slightest chance to save Raven, then I'll risk it. I love her and I'll do anything to save her. Please," I beg. I can tell that they are worried about my mental state to go on such a journey. "Let me go."

Robin sighs. "Okay."

"The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power." Slade says. He extends his hand. A golden ring with red marks are in his palm. "With this, you might be able to survive. A ring of Azar. Forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that it works."

Starfire takes the ring from his hand and gazes at it. Robin steps up to me. "I know you can do it," He says, giving me a smile.

I smile uneasily back. His words give me more comfort. Starfire gives me a gentle hug. "Oh Beast Boy. Please be safe."

"I will Starfire."

"It may get ugly, but we'll keep him busy." Cyborg says.

"You're goodbyes are really quite touching. But we have work to do. Beast Boy lets go."

I take one last look at the team. "I'll bring her back. I promise." I follow Slade down the stairs.

Slade and I walk along the tunnel in silence. I can see the marks of Scath all over the walls. As we're walking I'm lost in thought. I think about Raven. I know that this hope that she's still alive is the only thing that keeps me hanging on.

We reach a door in the middle of the cavern. In the middle of the door, there is a large marking of Scath. "Before we continue," Slade begins. "A warning. If we succeed, I can't guarantee you'll like what you find."

I grit my teeth. "I'll take my chances."

I help Slade open the door. We walk along the ledge of a large ravine, surrounded by stone-carved ravens. Just looking at the ravens makes me think of my girl. Slade and I continue in silence. All I can think about is my determination to save Raven.

Narrator's POV

The three remaining Titans return to the ruins of their beloved tower. Nobody was talking for they were all thinking about their plan to distract Trigon. Once they were close enough to Trigon, but far enough away to where he wouldn't see them, they started to spring into action.

Starfire rose up into the air, carrying Robin with one hand, and Cyborg with the other. Cyborg has his cannon ready and Robin has his disks prepared. Once they got close enough, they attack. A mixture of red, green, and blue hit Trigon straight in the forehead. Trigon shrieks in pain. The Titans land in a nearby molten rock. Starfire runs to Robin and wraps her arms around him in fear. Robin holds her just as tightly. Cyborg puts a hand on Starfire's shoulder, so that all is protected with the ring of Azar.

"I believe we have obtained his attention." Starfire says nervously.

The others nod in agreement. Trigon opens his four eyes and focus on the three titans. He lazily lets out a belch of fire aiming at them. Luckily, the titans are protected from the ring of Azar that Starfire wears on her finger. They sigh with relief.

"You carry a ring of Azar," Trigon says without emotion. "A relic from a former minion. It matters not. Fighting you is beneath me." Trigon's four eyes glow red.

All of a sudden, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are surrounded by fire. One at a time, a black and white copy of themselves pulls out from the heroes. Then they stand right in front of the real titans. The real titans are shocked and horrified by what they see.

"I may be the source of all darkness," Trigon says. "But you are your own worst enemies."

Evil Cy goes right up to the real Cyborg's face. "Raven wasn't the only one with an evil Cy." He gives the real Cyborg an evil grin. Then he wallops Cyborg clean off his feet.

"Titan's go!" the real Robin shouts.

And the battle has begun.


	27. Chapter 26 Fighting for Raven

A/N: Hello all! Sorry about the wait. I know I've been really bad about updating. Well I'm finally out of school and I'm going to be riding an airplane for five hours. That should give me plenty of time to finish this story. I only have two more chapters to go. I hope you all like this chapter. Read and Review please!! Raven0526

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I would've had a better series ending than the one we got

Trust Me

Chapter 26 Fighting For Raven

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Beast Boy's POV

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I follow Slade down the fiery cavern. We are completely silent. I don't want to talk to him unless I absolutely have to. My mind keeps going over all the advice Dr. Benson has given me in our therapy session. It's the only thing that's keeping me emotionally stable right now.

Once we board a boat that will take us down the river of lava, I can't keep the questions inside me any longer. "So why did you do it? Money? Status? Those dark powers? Or is it because you have to take everyone I love away from me?"

"Not everything is so cut and dry," Slade says.

I shake my head. Who does he think he's fooling? "Selling out our world for your own personal gain. That seems cut and dry to me."

Slade continues to guide the boat down the river. "With or without me, there was no stopping this."

I find that hard to believe. "But you played a part and just like everything else you've done it made people suffer. And it's made me suffer."

"It's what I do best," Slade answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Slade stops the boat suddenly. At first I figure he's going to toss me off, but then I realize why. Many fire demons that Slade commanded earlier are coming out from the walls and the lava river.

I turn into a tiger and start attacking demons around me. Once I demolish all those demons I turn into a gorilla and pounce on the fiery monsters surrounding the boat. Slade is behind me fighting with his pole. "Only a minor setback," Slade says airily. "Nothing old friends can't handle."

_I'm not your friend_ I think to myself in anger. I say nothing though and continue fighting the demons surrounding us. I turn into a bird and pick Slade up with my claws and carry him as he attacks the demons with his staff. I am very tempted to drop Slade into the lava, but I know if I do I'll never know where Raven is.

I drop Slade back into the boat as we fight off the rest of the demons. Suddenly one of the demons hits Slade in the face, knocking off his mask. I look at his face, finally wanting to know who Slade is. I'm horrified by what I see.

Slade's face is all bone. His eye sockets are just two big black holes, where his eyes are supposed to be. It almost makes me sick just looking at him. "I'd rather you hadn't seen that. It's really only a temporary condition."

I turn back into my human form. I'm still staring at him in shock. "What are you?"

Slade fixes his mask and walks past me. "Let's just say I'm temporarily incomplete. Time is running out. We must keep moving."

My green eyes narrow, not willing to trust him. "No way. Unless I get answers, you're on your own. I fold my arms and glare at him Slade showing that I mean business.

Slade stops and turns to face me. Though his mask is back on I can still see that bones of his face. That image will probably haunt me forever. "It seems my luck with apprentices is most unfortunate. Terra's betrayal should've been my demise."

Just hearing Terra's name sends pain all through my body. Even though I love Raven, a part of me still misses Terra. I guess a part of me always will. My mind flashes back to when Terra betrayed the Titans. The memories are so sharp, so painful that I barely hear what Slade says. I half listen as Slade explains how Trigon promised to give his flesh and blood back for delivering Raven.

I snap back into reality as Slade finishes his story. "The moral if this story? Never make a deal with an inter-dimensional demon without a little protection."

A realization dawns on me. "You didn't bring me down here just to save Raven. I'm also here to help save you."

Slade starts walking again. "A deal is a deal."

We start walking in silence again. I have nothing to say to him anyway. As we continue on our journey, I hope with all my heart that I'm getting closer to finding my Raven.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 Narrator's POV

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

For what seems like days, but are only several hours, the remaining Titans battle hard against their evil twins. Robin and his twin jump from molten rock to molten rock, their bo staffs colliding with each other as they block the other's move. The good Robin hits his evil twin on the legs, making demon Robin fall to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Robin taunts.

The evil Robin leaps to his feet and attacks with all his strength. The two Robins continue battling each other with much desire for victory.

Cyborg crashes on a rooftop and rolls over the edge. His impact causes cracks in the roof. Evil Cyborg launches high in the air to deliver a more painful hit on the teen hero. God Cyborg however, manages to knock him away. The force of his landing causes the real Cyborg to skid on his half metal face. As he gets up, Cyborg notices the circuit panel in his left shoulder is particularly broken.

Evil Cyborg grins at him. "Thirty-five. That's how many weak spots you have. That was number eleven."

Evil Cyborg extends one hand palm up and flicks his fingers to himself as the classic "bring it on" gesture. Cyborg takes the invitation and grapples with his twin. Cyborg is instantly slammed to the pavement and flung into a building.

Starfire and her twin are flying across the sky. Red and green starbolts decorate the sky as they try to hit each other. Evil Star delivers a red starbolt into the real Star's gut, sending her to the ground. Evil Star lands next to her twin, completely unhurt.

"Are you worried about friend Beast Boy?" Evil Star taunts. "Should I tell Trigon where he is?"

Starfire's eyes glow green in anger. "You will do no such thing!" Both girls lift off into the air and continue shooting starbolts at each other.

Cyborg and his twin grapple with each other with all their might. Evil Cyborg forces his twin's arms away and punches him so hard it sends Cyborg at the end of the block.

Sparks crackle in his chest as he struggles to stand. Evil Cyborg blasts him with his sonic cannon. Picking himself up, Cyborg throws his shots down the block hiding himself temporarily from Evil Cyborg. Momentarily Cyborg breathes a sigh of relief.

Before Cyborg has a chance to react, Evil Cyborg grabs him and throws him into the wall. Cyborg collapses to his knees in pain.

Evil Cyborg smirks at his twin. "Go ahead. Run home crying to mommy. Oh that's right. You don't have a mommy!"

That insult fills Cyborg with exploding anger. With renewed strength, he gets on his feet and lunges towards his evil twin, determined to get his payback.

Starfire and her evil twin are in the air aiming at each other as fast as a speeding bullet. They collide with each other causing a huge explosion of green and red. Starfire lands on the ground unconscious. Once she comes to, Starfire gets on her feet and watches in horror as Evil Star comes towards her at an alarming speed.

Star shoots streams of green flares from her eyes and hands at her enemy. They collide again causing another explosion. However, once they hit the ground, Evil Star has her twin's wrists behind her back. Starfire struggles hard to break the hold.

"You remind me of our sister," Starfire gasps.

Evil Starfire smirks. "I will take that as a compliment. Realize, with you gone, Robin will be all mine!"

"No he will not!" Starfire yells. Starfire finally reverses evil Starfire's grip by planting a boot in her back, to capult her to the ground. Then they take after each other in the sky

Robin and his enemy are continuing to use their martial arts to try and outwit the other. Unfortunately both Robins are equally matched and it is harder for them to conquer the other. Suddenly Evil Robin hits the real Boy Wonder in the face with his bo staff, knocking Robin on the ground.

Robin sits on the ground rubbing his chin, where a bruise is starting to form. Evil Robin stares at his twin in fake sympathy. "What's the matter? Had enough? No wonder you can never beat Slade!"

Though nobody can see behind Robin's mask, the look on his face is showing that his eyes are blazing with anger. He jumps on his feet and attacks his evil twin with all his moves. Evil Robin blocks every move easily. "Aww did I hurt your feelings?"

The two Boy Wonders jump from rock to rock continuing their battle. As the hours pass by, the real Titans aren't any closer to having a victory.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Beast Boy's POV

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My body and mind grow wary of ever finding Raven as I continue to follow Slade down the fiery chasm. It feels like we've been going on forever. Will I ever find her? Suddenly a rock crumbles under Slade's foot, causing him to fall to a ledge near a bridge. I turn into a tiger and jump next to Slade.

Slade gets up and dusts himself off. "You must be overjoyed to see me like this, Beast Boy. Desperate, Weak, Vulnerable."

I don't want to admit it, but it is kind of nice to see him suffer, when he's caused me so much pain. Then Raven's pretty face flashes in my mind and I'm reminded of my mission. "I'm here to save Raven, not pity you. Which way?"

"I'm afraid this is where we part company. Slade points along the ledge. "You'll find your girlfriend along that path."

"What about you?"

Slade starts heading across the bridge. "What is seek is in a somewhat hotter place."

I stare at him confusion. This just doesn't sound right. Usually Slade has a few more tricks up his sleeve. "That's it? No double-cross? No cryptic threat?"

Slade stops, but doesn't turn around to face me. "I kept my word. How about a little gratitude?"

I grit my teeth, anger still present in me. "This doesn't change anything. If I ever see you again-."

Slade interrupts me. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

I turn and head down the direction that Slade pointed. My mind again focuses on the girl I love and all the therapy sessions. My heart is pounding hard in my chest, hoping will all my might that Slade didn't double cross me and I will find my sweet Raven.

At last I pass the last two torches along the path. However before I can proceed, the torches turn into fire demons and start lunging towards me. I roll my eyes in annoyance. "You guys again?"

I turn into a tiger and pounce on the demons. I'm determined to get to Raven, no matter what. With my claws I slice through the fiery demons, cutting them in half. As if it is slow motion, I manage to claw my way through the demons. Within minutes nothing's left by cinders floating past me.

At the end of the road, I notice a decomposing building surrounded by the marks of Scath. I feel nervous as I enter the building. I realize it's some sort of temple. I haven't been in a place of worship since my parents died. I notice the stained glass windows are still intact. "Hello?" I call nervously. "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly something white passes by me really fast. I turn into a dog and do my best to keep up with the white figure. It's hard to keep up with the white cloak, for have to climb over some collapsed rubble. I notice white boots under the white cloak. I'm determined to find out who I'm chasing.

Finally I mange to get close enough to grab a hold of the white cloth with my teeth. As pull it off I am amazed by what I see.

A small girl, around eight or nine years old falls to the ground. She has the same outfit as Raven, but white. And her hair is the same. But it can't be Raven. Can it? I turn back into human form and cautiously approach the small girl. "Raven?"

She looks up at me, her violet eyes wide in fear. "Who…who are you?"


	28. Chapter 27 The Battle Goes On

Trust Me

By: Raven0526

Chapter 27 The Battle Continues

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Narrator's POV

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The battle between good and evil starts becoming more intense. Though no matter how hard the Titans fight, it is clear that their strength is weakening. Robin jumps from rock to rock doing his best to outwit his twin. However through exhaustion, he's only able to do simple martial arts.

Evil Cyborg launches his missles at our metal hero. Cyborg tries to get out of the way, but is hit by the missle and is thrown far into the side of a building. At the same time Starfire crashes to Earth, having been hit by her enemy. She gets up woozily while her twin lands near her.

"I laugh at your pain," she says gleefully. "Ending your existence is most amusing."

Starfire glares at her twin, her green eyes glowing in anger. "This is NOT the end!"

Trigon rests on the T-tower his four eyes watching the battle. He lets out a low chuckle. "Most amusing indeed. You mortals provide excellent sport-though, your fight, like your lives, is pointless."

Trigon watches as the Titans continue to fight for their lives. He notices the ring of Azar on Starfire's finger. He chuckles again. "The ring of Azar may shield you from my wrath for now, but you shall soon be defeated by your own personal demons."

Cyborg is then hurled into a wall, causing the whole thing to topple over him. Once the dust and gravel clear, Cyborg is seen struggling as he's being pushed towards the lava.

"Let me go!" Cyborg shouts.

Using all his strength, Cyborg bashes his twin's head into the wall. After a while of brutal beatings, the three Titans huddle, trying to catch their breath. "I hate to say it, but four-eyes has a point. My metal butt can't take much more kicking."

Starfire's eyes glow green. "It can, and it will," she says fiercely. She looks over her shoulder and briefly glances at Trigon. "We must keep the Trigon occupied."

"As long as those all-seeing eyes are looking at us, he won't go looking for BB." Cyborg adds.

Evil Star who apparently has been listening on the conversation grins evilly. "Wanna bet?" She flies towards the huge red demon.

"NO!" the real Star cries.

Evil Star giggles as she whispers into Trigon's ear. "They are trying to distract you so friend Beast Boy can-."

"I know," Trigon interrupts.

Cyborg stares at the red demon in horror. "He knows?"

Horror is apparent on the Boy Wonder's face. "He knows." Starfire runs into his arms protectively. He tightens his grip on the alien. "He's just been toying with us."

Trigon rolls his four eyes. "I was aware of this little rescue mission before your small minds had even conceived it. And I have known from the beginning that your plan presents no threat."

Trigon stands up, revealing his actual size. He's so big his antlers almost touch the clouds. "You fail to comprehend the depth of my power. And you fail to understand the departure of your friend. Some remnant of my daughter may yet exist, but the Raven you knew is lost forever."

The three Titans stare at the huge demon in front of them, wondering what to do now that their plan has been ruined.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Beast Boy's POV

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

I look at the young beauty in front of me. At last I found her-well at least the younger version of her. She looks at me, her violet eyes wide in fear. "Who…who are you?"

I wince on the inside. Pain hits me as I realize she doesn't remember me. I force myself to be strong. "It's okay," I say quietly. "I'm here to take you back."

In a panic, the little girl whirls around and starts running off. "Raven!" I call, chasing after her.

Raven runs up the stairs and up the bridge. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

As I follow her, I see her hide into a niche that is carved in a wall. When I approach her, she backs up as far as she can go. Carefully I reach in to the little girl. "Please! I just want- ow!" I cry as she kicks me.

As I'm rubbing the pain in my knee, Raven grabs her cloak and runs as fast ash she can. However, before I can chase after her, she trips and tumbles to the ground. She gets to her feet as I slowly advance towards her. "Rae, it's me BB. Remember?"

She sits against the wall fear and pain on her face it hurts me to look at her. "I'm lost," she says in a small voice.

I kneel to her level, my heart pounding being so close to her. "I know," I say gently. "But I've found you. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I can help you." I extend my gloved hand towards her. "-but you have to let me."

I smile kindly at her, hoping with all my heart that she'll trust me. After what seems like an eternity, she places her small hand in mine

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Narrator's POV

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

After crossing the bridge, Slade reaches a ledge on a cliff. He leaps off it and lands on a rock, which crumbles under his feet. When he finally hits the ground, his mask topples off and skids across the stone. Retrieving his mask, he continues to the top of the stairs. In front of him across another bridge are two huge doors with Trigon's mark. A muscular grey figure stands guard. He speaks to Slade in a gruff voice. "The hollow journey of your vacant vessel ends here. What you seek cannot be reclaimed."

Slade walks across the bridge. "Perhaps, but it's not like I have anything to lose."

Briefly Slade and the grey guard circle each other. Then they enter in combat. The guard throws a swing chop and Slade flips back by the riverbank. Slade comes up for a huge leap, but is caught by the enemy grey hand and is pinned while the guard lifts up his weapon. Slade manages to stop the weapon by grabbing the shaft of the axe, which was just short of cutting off his head. Using all his strength, Slade pushes back on the shaft, causing the guard to fall into the river.

With the guard temporarily out of the way, Slade turns his attention back to the huge stone doors. While Slade is looking at the door, the guard comes out of the river of lava.

Before Slade can reach the doors, the guard grabs his hand, bending it backward. The sound of cracking bone is heard throughout the cavern. Slade stumbles back and regards his broken hand in surprise. His glove has been torn off, revealing his pearly white bones. Then Slade is backhanded. Slade hits the door, then the ground.

The guard sneers at Slade. "Your days have long since ended, mortal. Time to lie down with the rest of the mortals."

Slade jumps up to perch on the door handle and pushes away as they guard approaches. "You first," he replies with much venom.

His backward hump helps Slade barely dodge a swing of the guard's axe. Slade does a flying kick, slamming into the guard and sending himself towards the doors. The guard lifts his head, revealing a hole in his broken helmet. The guard's left eye is visible as it glares up at Slade. The guard warms up his axe and swings. Slade manages to dodge the first two blows, but the third hits him in the gut. Slade falls backwards and falls on his face. His armor is cracked at his chest, revealing Slade's ribs.

The guard smirks. "You cannot hope to defeat pure evil!"

Slade stands up and dusts himself off. "Actually I'm not such a nice guy myself."

Slade pushes a button with his right hand. Being startled by a sudden being noise, the guard turns around. Attached to the stone doors is one of Slade's explosive throwing devices. Slade just manages to get out of the way when it explodes. The explosion throws the guard backwards.

Slade shields his face as the dust and debris surround him. A moment later, the dust clears. The door, now open starts shining white light in all directions. One of the beams of light collides with Slade, knocking him off the ground and surrounding him.

A moment later, Slade is standing examining himself. His armor has been fixed and his mask fully restored. He works his left fingers. "Aaah. My own flesh and blood."

He turns and notices that the guard is nowhere to be found. Instead his axe is lying on the ground. Slade picks it up. "Don't get up. I'll let myself out.

--

Cyborg crawls out of a hole with sparks running all over his body. His counterpart steps up with a malice smile on his face. "Boo-yeah." Evil Cyborg grabs Cyborg by the arms and rams him into the rock.

In a separate area, the two Robins are off sparing with each other. His face is covered in sweat and blood.

Up in the sky, Starfire desperately tries to avoid being shot down by moving all different directions. She attempts a shot towards her enemy, which goes untouched. "You do not even belong on this world!" Evil Star taunts her. Evil Star warms her hand and hits Starfire with a deadly blow. Starfire falls unconscious to the rock.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouts in horror.

Having escaped from his twin, Robin runs over to his unconscious girlfriend. He pulls her into his arms. To his relief Star opens her eyes. Robin looks at his torn clothes. "I had no idea I was this tough."

Cyborg joins the other two. "You're not. I can kick your butt any day of the-," he doesn't finish his sentence. A realization dawns on all the Titans.

Robin helps Starfire to her feet. "If we cannot defeat ourselves, perhaps we can defeat each other," she says, reading the other's thoughts.

Robin and Cyborg exchange a high five. "SWITCH!"

The three titans go different directions, aiming for their intended target. The evil Titans stare at them in confusion.

Cyborg cracks his knuckles as he advances towards the evil Robin. With one quick motion, Cyborg pulls the bo staff from evil Robin's hands and bends it easily as if it's a toothpick. "Huh?" evil Robin says in confusion. Evil Robin rushes towards Cyborg and tries to hit Cyborg with all his moves. Cyborg holds evil Robin back in arms length keeping him at a distance from hitting him.

The real Boy Wonder stands his ground with his bo staff. With every red starbolt that evil Star throws at him, he blocks easily. One of Evil Starfire's starbolts hits Robin's bo staff and flies back like a boomerang. Evil Star cries out in pain as her own starbolt hits her in the gut.

Starfire flies to Evil Cyborg shooting her starbolts at him as hard as she can. However no matter how fast evil Cyborg tries to run, she manages to outwit him.

After a few moments of trading partners, the demon Titans have disappeared. Our heroes hide behind the rubble to regain some strength. Each Titan knows that the big battle is yet to come.

Bbrbbbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbr

Beast Boy's POV

Rbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbr

I gently pull little Raven out of the hole. I am amazed how much smaller her hand is. I bend down. "Come on," I say gently. "Climb on my back." She does. I turn into a gorilla and start climbing the steep cavern.

After a few minutes of complete silence, I decide to speak. The poor girl must be scared to death. Maybe a story will ease her fear. "How about I tell you a story to pass the time."

She doesn't answer, so I take it as a yes. "This is the story of Raven," I begin. "She is a very special person. Not just in my life, but of all the people she helped protect. Together we fought crime, whether it was Slade or Dr. Light, or even my own personal demons."

I take a deep breath. As I'm telling little Raven my story, her picture is in my head. I can hear her voice. I can feel her touch. "But though what she was doing was good, deep down she thought she was bad. You see there is this prophecy-."

Suddenly the rock I'm clinging to starts to crumble. I try my best to hold on. I feel Raven let go of me. Her terrified screams echo through the cavern. "Raven!" I shout in fear.

In a quick motion, I turn into a hawk and dive after her. I breathe a sigh of relief when I catch her on my back. I fly to the top of the cavern, wondering why I didn't do that in the first place. I set her down gently, then turn back into human form. "A-are you okay?" I gasp, my heart still pounding in my chest. I bend down to her level. "You didn't get hurt?"

"Gar why are you doing this?"

My eyes widen as I hear her call me by my real name. "You do remember, don't you?"

She nods sadly, then turns her attention towards the cliff. "The story you were telling… I can see it. Bits and pieces. You…our friends…my father…like it was a dream. A nightmare. Whatever it was, it's over."

I try my best to convince her that there's still hope. "Raven, there still may e a way to-."

Raven interrupts me. "Nobody can stop him. I remember that. You came down here for nothing."

I take her hand gently in mine. "I came down here for you."

She pulls away and glares at me with tears in her eyes. I feel as though I've been punched in the gut. I hate seeing her cry. "Why? I can't help. My powers came from him. And now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore." She hangs her head, and crumples to the ground. She speaks again in a softer tone. "There was a prophecy, Beast Boy. And it came true. It's all over now."

I kneel to her. I've never heard her so pessimistic. It takes all my strength to keep the pain from attacking me again. I grasp her hand again. "Yeah. It's the end of the world. But so what? We're still here-still fighting. Still friends."

Raven's voice breaks. I wince hearing the pain in her voice. "Look at me, Beast Boy! There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope!"

I wipe the tears from her eyes. I can't believe she's given up hope. This isn't like the Raven I know. She's never given up on me. I refuse to give up on her. I give her a small smile. "Then I guess I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us."

I stand up and hold out my hand to her. She grabs it and I help her up. Hand in hand, Raven and I walk towards the door leading us out of the chasm, not saying anything. I'm hoping with all my heat I won't let her down.

A few minutes later, Raven and I are out of the chasm and back on the street. I feel Raven grip tighten on my hand as we see the ruins of Jump City. I can see Trigon resting on the T-tower. I hope with all my gut that the others are still alive. "Come on," I say gently, squeezing Raven's hand. I turn back into a hawk and she climbs on my back once more. Being careful to stay out of Trigon's sight, I fly low, searching desperately for my friends.

My heart rises as I see them hiding behind a rock. I fly to the ground next to my friends. As soon as Raven gets off me, I turn back into myself. Starfire rushes into my arms in a tight embrace. "Friend Beast Boy!"

She lets go of me and stands beside Robin wrapping her arms around him. I stare at my friends. Cyborg's metal body is sparking everywhere. Robin's Boy Wonder outfit is all torn up, blood and bruises on his face. Starfire has blood running down her arms, and I can see burns on her, possibly from starbolts. I'm so happy that they're still alive that I don't care how bad of shape my teammates are.

"Dude, you're alive!" Cyborg says in a relieved tone. I feel Raven grab a hold of my leg tightly. I can tell she's scared to death. "BB," Cyborg whispers flabbergasted.

Trigon's booming voice echoes over us. "Go forth and conquer!" I see fire demons fly up to him. "One by one, worlds shall fall, until every being in this entire dimension bows down to worship Trigon the Terrible!"

In a quiet voice, I explain everything to the others. Raven has let go of me and is huddling behind a slab of rock. I know she's listening. Cyborg stares at me, open mouthed. "So her powers are gone? She can't help us?"

I try to show some optimism. "At least we still got that ring of Azar thingie so Trigon can't…" I stop in mid-sentence. I notice the crumbled ring in Starfire's hand. My ears droop in disappointment. "Oh crud."

Robin speaks for the first time since Raven and I got here. His face is full of determination. "This is it. One final attack. Him or us. All or nothing."

The rest of us nod in agreement. I notice Raven starting to flee. I grab her arm. I bend down and take her small hand in mine. I look into her deep violet eyes. "This is your story, Raven. And I'm not sure what happens next. I know it seems hopeless, but I believe when the time is right, you'll know what to do." I kiss her cheek lovingly. "No matter what happens, don't ever forget that I love you."

I stand up and join my teammates as we prepare to battle, maybe for the last time.

A/N: Final chapter is coming up. I'll hopefully have it up in a couple of days. Thank you everyone who has stuck to my story all these years. I love you all! Raven0526


	29. Chapter 28 Wishes Do Come true

A/N: Here we are at the final chapter of my story! I'm so excited to finally have it finished. Thank you all for reading my story and giving me all your feedback. I promise, (and I plan to keep this promise) that if I start another chapter story, that I won't take almost 3 years to finish it. Please review and let me know what you think of my ending. Take care guys! I love you all! Raven0526

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, my version of "The End" would've been used.

Trust Me

By: Raven0526

Chapter 28 Wishes Do Come True

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Raven's POV

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

I hide behind a rock and listen intently as Beast Boy talks to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. At first I was terrified by everything, but once Beast Boy started telling his story, I began to remember. I listen as Robin begins to speak.

"This is it. One final attack. Him or us. All or nothing."

Tears threaten to fall as I hear Robin's determination. Why do they still plan to fight when there is no hope in defeating my father? Not able to stand watching my friends die, I turn and attempt to flee. Before I can go two steps a hand latches on my arm. I turn to see my precious Beast Boy. He kneels down next to me and takes my hand. His touch brings shivers up and down my spine.

Beast Boy gives me a gentle smile. "This is your story, Raven. I'm not sure what happens next. I know it seems hopeless, but I believe when the time is right, you'll know what to do." He kisses my cheek lovingly. "Whatever happens, don't forget that I love you."

He stands up and joins our friends. Suddenly the huge boulder that was hiding us from view is picked up by Trigon. A sneer forms across his lips. "What strange vermin cowers beneath my rocks?"

"NOW!" Robin shouts.

I watch in confusion as my friends spring into action. "I have endured your existence long enough." Trigon snarls.

Horrified, I watch as my father captures my friends with his powers. _They'll never make it now,_ I think sadly to myself. "Your world as ended," Trigon booms. "Your time is-."

Slade suddenly soars into view with an axe in his hand, preparing to attack. Slade severs part of Trigon's antler. I'm not surprised that Slade is no longer working for my father. I am however surprised that he's helping us. My friends hit the pavement, being released from Trigon's grip. Beast Boy is in the form of a tiger, and Starfire has her hands warmed up. Cyborg has his cannon ready and Robin has his bo staff and discs ready.

"Titans Go!" Robin commands.

My eyes are transfixed at my friends as they battle Trigon. Robin throws his freezing discs on Trigon to keep him from seeing or shooting fire. Cyborg grabs stegosaurus Beast Boy by the tail and flings him towards Trigon. Trigon staggers to his knees and howls in pain.

I'm in total shock. "I don't believe it," I whisper. "They're hurting him!"

Slade comes barreling down upon Trigon, his double blade prepared. "For the record, I'm nobody's servant."

Slade chops of Trigon's right antler cleanly. Trigon staggers towards the bay. Beast Boy resumes human form and Slade perches on a rock. Trigon howls in pain and cowers before them. Finally he finds his voice. "ENOUGH!"

Trigon blasts power with his eyes only hitting Slade and sending him way past me. My heart clenches in fear. _He's going to kill my friends, my Beast Boy_. "No!" I shout.

Trigon attacks each of my teammates with a sweeping beam of his dark powers. I watch in horror as hi hits each Titan with a deadly blow. I run as fast as I can to my teammates. Tears well in my eyes as I see how pale their faces are, making me realize that they are dying or already dead.

I run over to Beast Boy, who is just as pale as the others. I kneel next to my love. Sobs escape my throat as I stare at his motionless body. I desperately try to shake him awake. "Get up! Gar, please! Get up!"

A shadow looms up over me. I look up at my father, tears rolling down my face. Trigon looks down on me with fake sympathy. "Farewell, dear daughter."

Trigon wars his hand to strike. "I love you, Beast Boy," I whisper to myself. I close my eyes and wait for the pain.

To my utmost surprise, the pain never comes. I open my eyes. I'm surrounded in black aura. My powers? I thought I didn't have them anymore. "How.." I wonder out loud.

Trigon's voice booms over me. "You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You survive only because I allow it."

I lower my head and close my eyes in dejection. I grasp hold of Beast Boy's hand lovingly. Trigon continues. "What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all–powerful father?"

Anger surges through me like electricity. How dare he call himself my father! He has been everything but! I glance at my love again. He's still unconscious. Determination flows through me. Maybe Beast Boy is right. I still have my powers. Maybe I can defeat my father. I stand up, white light pouring from my eyes. Light shines all around me. "You may have created me…" I feel myself change into my true age. I grow taller and my violet hair lays on my shoulders. Anger is building up inside me. "But you were never my father!"

I shoot dark energy at my father. "Wretched insignificant-," Trigon sneers. I cut him off by shooting more dark energy.

I continue to blast him after each sentence. "Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you!"

My last shot immobilizes Trigon. My dark energy runs up and down his red body. "I was prot4ected by the monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends!"

I shoot him again. Trigon screams and falls to his knees. I can feel the power strongly course through me. I glance briefly at my friends. Relief spreads through me as I see them awake and standing. I turn my attention back to my evil father. "They are my family. This is my home, and you are not welcome here!"

I rise up in the air, feeling my power radiate inside me. I feel stronger than I ever have before. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chant.

I shoot all my power to my father. He screams in agonizing pain. After a few moments, he is gone. I float to the ground. A smile spreads across my face as I see everything is restored. The rest of my teammates are looking at me in awe.

"Raven…that was…" Starfire whispers.

"Unbelievable," Cyborg finishes.

I smile as I look and my friends. "No it wasn't." Beast Boy walks up to me, giving me his adorable toothy grin. "Someone believed."

I leap into Beast Boy's arms and give him a passionate kiss. It feels so good to kiss him again. My arms wrap around his neck as his circle around my waist. After a few minutes we break apart. "Welcome back," Beast Boy says lovingly.

I lean in for another kiss, but uncertainty crosses Beast Boy's face. "Okay, you're freaking me out. The white robe and smile are weird enough, but hugs? Are you still, you?"

I smile lovingly at him. "Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to the smile." My smile disappears. 'Cause you're still not funny."

Beast Boy smiles at me, making me realize he was just joking. He hugs me tightly. "Raven!"

"Quit it and just kiss me," I say giving him a look.

He leans in, but stops suddenly. His eyes are wide. I turn to see Cyborg staring at us in shock. "B-Beast Boy. Did you just tell a joke?"

Beast Boy smiles a toothy grin. "I guess I did."

Starfire claps her hand in delight. "Oh glorious Beast Boy! You are back to normal!"

I roll my eyes. "He has never been normal."

He feigns a hurt look. "Careful or I'll never kiss you again."

"You can't go a day without kissing me," I challenge.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "You're right babe."

He leans in and kisses me deeply. I melt in his kiss. I close my eyes. As I stay in his arms, I realize that everything's going to be all right

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Beast Boy's POV

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"All right!" Cyborg says cheerfully. "Four-eyes is history, his ghoulies are gone, and we just saved the whole dang universe!" He puts on a chef's hat and walks to the stove. "Who wants French toast?"

Starfire claps her hands in delight. "Oh yes, me please. I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts."

I shake my head. They just don't know what's good. "And I have enough tofu bacon for everybody!"

"So just enough for you?" Cyborg asks.

I grin at him, glad to have my best friend back to normal. "Exactly!"

I watch in confusion as Starfire holds up bacon strips like antlers. "Observe, I am a Rorfian zopgar." She laughs cheerfully. Cyborg and I give each other confused looks. Starfire's smile fades. "On my planet, this is hilarious."

Cyborg and I laugh merrily. Robin comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Starfire's waist. Starfire turns around. "Boyfriend Robin," she says kissing him.

I look around for my girlfriend. After healing us she disappeared in her room. I spot her in the living room, staring out the window. She's wearing her blue cloak and her violet hair is cut short again. It feels so good that everything's back to normal.

I leave the kitchen and join her. I wrap and arm around her waist. "Slade got away?" Raven asks, leaning against me.

I kiss her lightly on the neck. "We'll be ready if he shows his face again."

Raven turns slightly to face me. "How did you do it, Gar?"

"Do what?" I ask in confusion.

"Keep hoping; keep loving me? After everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out?"

"Because of you," I say gently. "You are the most hopeful person I've met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope you could be a hero. And I still love you because you've helped me in so many ways."

She leans against me again. "I thought it was all over. And now suddenly..."

"You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny."

"I guess you're right about one thing BB," Raven says. I can tell she doesn't want to admit it.

"What?" I ask in curiosity.

"Wishes do come true."

I don't bother to ask her what she wished for. I'm happy that her wish came true. Raven takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. I decide to tell another joke. "Hey Raven. Knock knock."

She rolls her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you gonna kiss me again?"

She rolls her eyes again, but leans in and kisses me. "So what's the deal?" Raven asks in a happy tone. "Are we having a party or not?"

I laugh joyfully and hug her tightly. Then we join the others in celebrating our victory. My life is great. I've defeated my personal dragon of depression and Raven is safe. I will always have the urge to cut, but I know with Raven and my friends by my side, everything will be all right.

The End


End file.
